El Libro del Kingdom Hearts una Vida sin igual
by Ricku
Summary: este Fanfict, pretende explicar lo que fue la vida en muchos sitios, del Mundo, mas bien, en 2 Sitios. en el Castillo Disney, y en Agrabah, acabando con unas fuerzas malignas, y viajando al pasado. y conocerá a alguien más! logrará liberarlos a todos?


Libro de Kingdom Hearts, todas las partes.  
-  
-  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Título de la historia. Kingdom Hearts I. en. un nuevo amor.

Capítulo 1. Sora decide ir a Ágrabah.

esto era una vez, un niño llamado Sora, que era el portador de la De kibley, o mejor dicho de la Llave Espada. un día de los que acontece nuestra historia, Sora recibe una carta del Rey Mickey, que decía así¡Hola Sora! te escribo esta carta, para notificarte que debes volver a la ciudad de Ágrabah, ya que hemos detectado, que las fuerzas oscuras, han instalado en los alrededores una puerta hacia la oscuridad. por ese motivo, los Sincorazón, están dianbulando por la ciudad de Ágrabah. tu misión, es encontrar la puerta que da a la oscuridad, y cerrarla para que no se vuelva a estender por todos los mundos. PD, que mis ayudantes reales, Donald y Goofy, bayan con tigo. nada más, Sora, confiamos en tí. ante estas palabras Goofy dijo a Donald: oye donald, como se supone que bamos a ir hacia a Ágrabah? Donald dijo a Goofy: mira Goofy. tenemos la nave Gumi, y dos gumi guías. hubo un minuto de silencio, el cual se rompió cuando Sora dijo a donald: oye donald, podemos ir a la ciudad del paso, y que Cid, nos instale los gumi guías. Goofy dijo a Sora¡buena idea¡no lo había pensado yo! donald dijo a Sora: pues bale, vámonos a la ciudad del paso, a ver a Cid. y diciendo esto, Sora, Donald y Goofy, se montaron en la nave Gumi, y iniciaron el despegue hacia la ciudad del paso. cuando llegaron a la ciudad del paso, Sora junto con Donald y Goofy, entró en la tienda del Cid, y le dijo: buenas tardes. a lo que cid dijo a Sora: buenos días, que aún es de día. Donald, interrumpió a Sora diciendo: bueno, menos tonterías, y dile eso a Cid, que aún nos queda un largo viaje hasta Ágrabah. entonces Cid dijo: vais a volver a Ágrabah? Sora dijo a Cid. sí, porque las fuerzas oscuras, han instalado allí una puerta, que dá hacia su mundo oscuro. Cid dijo a Sora: que bien, bais a un sitio exótico. supongo que ya conocerás a la joven mujer que vive allí verdad? Sora dijo a Cid: pues, la verdad, es que nunca había oido hablar de ninguna mujer. Cid dijo: segura mente sí que habrás oido hablar de ella. cuando tuviste que cerrar la puerta a la oscuridad por primera vez. Sora dijo¡seguramente sí! como se llama esa joven mujer que vive en Ágrabah? Cid dijo: verás chico. esa joven mujer que vive en Ágrabah, se llama Yasmín, y es una princesa. además, es una de las 7 princesas del corazón. Sora dijo: Yasmín¡me parece que me suena de algo! Donald dijo a Sora: claro que te suena, la vimos por primera vez detrás de las cajas del vazar. Sora dijo¡a sí¡ese angelito de mujer! Cid dijo: sí. además, hace Varios días mas atrás, apareció por la ciudad del paso. Goofy dijo a Cid: la Princesa Yasmín por la ciudad del paso? Cid dijo a Donald, a Goofy y a Sora: sí, la vi por el distrito 3. Sora dijo a Cid. me pregunto, que estaba buscando? Cid dijo a Sora: no lo sé, porque cuando me acerqué para hablar con ella, ya se había marchado a su ciudad. lo cual me resultó muy extraño. Sora dijo a Cid¡un momento! cuando dices que ocurrió eso? Cid dijo a sora: segun parece, ocurrió el mismo día en el que vosotros os fuisteis a Ágrabah, por primera vez. Sora dijo: imposible, la princesa Yasmín, no se movió de Ágrabah, hasta que Yafar la capturó. Donald dijo a sora: que es lo que pasa sora? Sora dijo: no sé, hay algo que no me gusta de esa princesa Yasmín: Goofy dijo a Cid: bueno, puedes instalarnos los dos gumí guías? nuestro viaje hacia Ágrabah, va a ser largo. Cid dijo a Sora: así que tenéis dos gumi guías? pues dádmelos, que yo os los instalo en la nave. Sora le entregó a Cid los dos gumi guías, y cid, los instaló en la nave Gumi. después dijo a Donald, Goofy y Sora: los gumi guías ya están instalados en la nave. Sora dijo a Cid: muchas gracias, Cid. Cid dijo a Sora: oye muchacho, todavía tienes la llave espada? Sora dijo a Cid¡ha! claro que sí. Cid dijo a los 3: tened mucha suerte, y cuando lleguéis a Ágrabah, preguntar por la princesa Yasmín por mí. Donald dijo a cid: lo aremos. ¡hasta luego! en ese momento, la nave gumi, despegó del suelo, y saliendo de ciudad del paso, se internó en el camino hacia Ágrabah. mientras Sora, Donald y Goofy estaban de viaje, por los rincones más oscuros de la ciudad de Ágrabah, la princesa yasmín oscura, había penetrado en el Palacio Real de Ágrabah. su malvada intención, era capturar a la inocente princesita yasmín, para así tenderle una trampa al niño de la llave espada. pero cuando entró en los aposentos de la princesa Yasmín, el guardia Rasul la dijo¡alto¡quien eres tú, y que es lo que quieres! en ese momento la princesa oscura dijo a Rasul: no me reconoces rasul? o es que te falta seso para hacerlo. en ese momento Rasul dijo¡amí, no me falta seso para reconocer a mi princesa Yasmín¡sea como sea, tu no eres esa princesa Yasmín! la princesa Yasmín oscura dijo a Rasul: eres muy inteligente. en ese momento, un puñado de sincorazón, aparecieron en torno ha la princesa yasmín oscura, y esta dijo: sin envargo¡yo lo soy más! después dijo: Sincorazón¡lleváoslo a mi guarida, en el mundo oscuro! en ese momento todos los sincorazón aparecidos, fueron a por Rasul, y lo agarraron del pecho con sus dientes. Rasul por el contrario, con su alfanje, intentaba librarse de ellos. pero el alfanje, no hacía nada a los sincorazón. los sincorazón, se llevaron a Rasul, al mundo de la oscuridad absoluta. mientras tanto, la princesa yasmín del bien, estaba charlando con Aladdín, y este le dijo: piensas tu que la princesa Yasmín oscura no habrá intentado capturar a rasul en el palacio real? la princesa yasmín blanca, dijo a Aladdín: no es que lo haya intentado, si no que ya lo ha hecho. en ese momento Aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín blanca. ¡no me lo puedo creér! y a donde se lo ha llevado? la princesa yasmín blanca dijo: la princesa yasmín oscura, o sea mi clon, se lo ha llevado a un sitio al que nosotros, no podemos entrar, o acabaremos como ella. Aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín blanca. bueno, solo cabe una esperanza. Yasmín blanca dijo: a que esperanza te refieres Aladdín? Aladdín dijo a Yasmín Blanca: piensa, no as parado de hecharle el ojo desde que llegó a Ágrabah por primera vez. la princesa yasmín blanca dijo a Aladdín¡ha! ya. el niño de la llave espada Sora. verdad? Aladdín dijo a yasmín blanca: sí, ese mismo. la princesa yasmín blanca dijo a Aladdín: incluso él, estará en peligro si intenta llegar hasta rasul. los sincorazón devorarán su corazón puro. por lo que yo se hasta ahora, nadie a podido llegar hasta la oscuridad absoluta. Aladdín dijo a yasmín blanca: nadie dices? yasmín, no sabes lo que estás diciendo, puesto que sora, llegó una vez hasta la oscuridad absoluta.  
la princesa yasmín blanca dijo a Aladdín: bueno, solo cabe esperar, a que Sora, llegue hasta Ágrabah. y te aseguro Aladdín, que el camino hasta Ágrabah, no va a ser tan fácil, ya que la princesa yasmín oscura, se ha enterado de que biene para acá. y hará todo lo posible, para que no llegue hasta nosotros, o en este caso, hasta mí, su nuevo amor. ante esas palabras de la princesa yasmín blanca, Aladdín se levantó de muy mala gana, y la dijo¡de modo que era eso! verdad¡quieres a Sora¡te has enamorado de él, y solo porque lleva una ridícula llave espada! la princesa yasmín Blanca dijo a Aladdín: no Aladdín. me enamorado de él¡porque no tiene tantos celos como tú! y ¡porque haría cualquier cosa por salvar a alguien en la oscuridad absoluta¡y no quiero hablar más, porque ya me has dado el día! pero Aladdín dijo a yasmín blanca: no yasmín, no. ¡tu has sido quien me ha dado amí el día! así que¡vete a la mierda! y¡quédate con esa mierda de niño, y con su ridícula llave espada! la princesa yasmín blanca dijo a Aladdín de muy malos modales: mira Aladdín. ¡si estás celoso, amí eso no me importa! vale? Aladdín dijo: no si ya lo sé. ¡ya se que eso a tí no te importa. a ti no te importa que yo sufra por tí! vale. ¡ya me has tocado vastante los cojones¡ten por seguro que eso no va a volver a pasar yasmín! pero. ¡ya sabes que no tienes alfombra ni vuelos románticos a la luz de la luna llena, ni nada de eso con ese niño! yasmín blanca dijo a Aladdín: eso ya lo sé. pero para que creés que está el pato donald? es mago. y además para que lo sepas. su compañía es mejor que tus estúpidos vuelos románticos a la luz de la luna llena. ¡te enteras! Aladdín dijo: vale, puede que no haya hecho algo que atí te guste. pero que quieres que yo haga por tí. la princesa yasmín blanca dijo a Aladdín¡tu solamente me has llevado a volar en tu estúpida alfombra mágica¡ni siquiera me has sacado ha cenar por hay¡ni siquiera me has llevado al cine¡ni siquiera hemos ido juntos al parque de atraciones¡ni siquiera hemos ido juntos al zoo! he incluso. ¡ni siquiera me has dejado que fuese con tigo a lugares maravillosos! por que¡pues yo te lo diré! porque¡al señorito no le ha salido de sus santos cojones sacarme por hay cuando yo se lo pedía! pues ahora¡apechuga con las consecuencias¡yo ya estoy mas que arta de ir con una persona que no hace lo que a mí me gusta! es más¡esque ni me respetas! Aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín blanca: mira yasmín. ¡tu lo que querías, era librarte de mí. ni siquiera me has querido¡ya estarás contenta, puesto que ahora mismo, te vas a quedar completamente sola¡veremos ahora mismo, si te hago falta, o no te hago falta! la princesa yasmín blanca dijo a Aladdín: mira Aladdín. te digo lo mismo que dice una canción de Pimpinela gold. ¡no me hagas reir y termina la falsa de su mal actor¡o no te das cuenta, que hasta para irte te falta valor! Aladdín dijo a Yasmín blanca¡ya está bien¡se acabó! me marcho¡adiós, y disfruta con ese chico infernal! la princesa yasmín blanca dijo a Aladdín: pues nada, adiós, y pásalo bien ahora que yo no voy a estar. ¡creo que eso es lo que sabes hacer mejor! y diciendo estas palabras, Aladdín y la princesa yasmín blanca, se separaron para siempre. en otras palabras, rompieron la relacción.

Capítulo 2. Sora, Donald y Goofy, llegan a Ágrabah.

mientras la princesa yasmín blanca andaba sola por la inmensa ciudad de Ágrabah, Sora, Donald y Goofy, a bordo de la nave Gumi, vieron que el paisaje cambiaba radicalmente. Sora dijo a Donald y Goofy: parece que estamos llegando a Ágrabah. Donald dijo a Sora¡mira Sora! Sora dijo a Donald: que pasa Donald? Goofy dijo a sora: nada malo, solo te ha dicho que mires por la ventana. Sora obedeciendo a Donald, miró por la ventana, y exclamó¡son Sincorazón! efectivamente, un ejército de Sincorazón, asaltó la nave gumi, y se metieron dentro de ella. Sora dijo¡Donald¡Goofy¡Al ataque! entonces Donald con su varita de mago, empezó a lanzar Piros. mientras que Goofy, dijo: ahora veréis? os voy a machacar. ¡Goofy cohete! entonces el ataque de Goofy, acabó con varios de los sincorazón. pero Sora dijo¡Donald¡Goofy¡Son demasiados! vosotros atacar por un lado, y yo atacaré por el otro! entonces mientras el pato Donald utilizaba sus ataques piro y Goofy su ataque de Goofy cohete, Sora por el contrario, utilizó su llave espada, para derrotar a los sincorazón. mientras todos peleaban con mucho corage, la princesa yasmín oscura dijo: ese es el niño al que quiero tener en mi poder. y por todos los dioses Árabes¡juro que lo conseguiré! al final de tan biolenta lucha, los sincorazón, fueron derrotados. Sora dijo: ya está chicos. ya estamos llegando a Ágrabah. solo dos kilómetros les separaban para llegar a Ágrabah, cuando la princesa yasmín oscura se presentó en la nave Gumi, y le dijo a Sora: Hola Sora, Como estás? Sora dijo: princesa yasmín? la princesa yasmín oscura dijo a Sora: Sí Sora, soy yo. la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah. en ese momento los sincorazón, aparecieron por todas partes de la nave gumi. entonces Goofy dijo¡Goofy cohete! y usando de nuevo su ataque cohete, eliminó a los sincorazón. entonces sora dijo¡tu no eres la princesa yasmín que busco, eres un Sincorazón! en ese momento la princesa yasmín oscura dijo a Sora¡Muy listo Sora¡Esto solo ha sido un aviso de lo que te espera en cuanto llegues a Ágrabah! por fin, las horas pasaron lentamente, y la nave Gumi, tomo tierra tranquilamente en el Suelo de Ágrabah. Sora, Donald y Goofy, bajaron de la nave Gumi. Donald dijo a Sora: que vamos ha hacer ahora Sora? Sora dijo a Donald¡Tenemos que encontrar la puerta a la oscuridad y cerrarla definitibamente! Goofy dijo a Donald: oye Donald, eso que hay allí no son Sincorazón? Sora dijo: si chicos¡a por ellos! entonces Sora Donald y Goofy, fueron a por los sincorazón. Sora como de costumbre, peleaba con su llave espada, con piros, hielo, aereo y electros. goofy con su ataque de Goofy Cohete, eliminaba muchos sincorazón. pero las cosas, no salieron como esperaban. pues detras de la puerta de la oscuridad, un henorme monstruo, salió de ella. mientras sora Donal y Goofy acababan con todos los sincorazón, el monstruo, comenzó a asolar la ciudad de Ágrabah. una vez finalizada la batalla contra los sincorazón, Sora Donald y Goofy, fueron hacia la casa de Aladdín y dijeron a Aladdín: hola Aladdín, como estás? Aladdín dijo: ha? hola Sora. que te trae por Ágrabah? Sora dijo: me lo ha ordenado el Rey Mickey mouse. Aladdín dijo a Sora: y eso? Sora dijo: resulta que la oscuridad, a vuelto. y parece ser que es en esta ciudad, donde han instalado una puerta hacia la oscuridad absoluta. y mi misión, es localizar esa puerta, y cerrarla definitibamente. Aladdín dijo a Sora: muy bien Sora, eso está muy bien. Donald dijo a Aladdín: que te pasa Aladdín, que estás desconsolado? Aladdín dijo a Sora, Donald y Goofy: es esa mierda de chica. ¡no hay quien la entienda! Sora dijo a Aladdín: pero a que chica te estás refiriendo Aladdín? Aladdín dijo a Sora: a mi Exnovia la princesa yasmín blanca. Sora dijo a Aladdín: como que Exnovia, ya lo habéis dejado? Aladdín dijo a Sora: si sora, ya lo hemos dejado. nos hemos reprochado todos los trapos sucios, y al Final, lo hemos dejado. Sora dijo: pues eso no es así. pero de todas formas, gracias chabal, porque ahora, yo tengo el camino libre. Goofy dijo: Sora? Aladdín dijo a Sora¡ni hablar! Si quieres a la princesa yasmín blanca¡antes tendrás que pasar por en cima de mi cadáber! Sora dijo: con mucho gusto. cuando será la pelea por ver quien se queda con la princesa yasmín blanca?  
Goofy dijo: Sora? Aladdín dijo a Sora: Mañana a las 5:00 de la madrugada. ya me encargaré yo de llamar a la princesa yasmín blanca. Goofy dijo de nuevo: Sora? Sora dijo: muy bien Aladdín, a esa hora estaré preparado para machacarte. Goofy dijo: Sora? Aladdín dijo a Sora: te equivocas chabal. ¡seré yo quien te machaque! Goofy dijo: Sora? Sora dijo a Aladdín: no chabal, eres tu quien será machacado por mi llave espada. Goofy dijo: Sora? quieres atenderme de una vez? Sora dijo a Goofy¡Qué! Goofy dijo: no te parece que vamos un poquito precipitados? Donald dijo a Sora: Goofy tiene razón Sora. No debes pelearte con Aladdín por el amor de la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah blanca. Sora dijo: Donald, Goofy, tengo que pelear con él, yo ya lo he prometido. Aladdín dijo a Sora: bien, hasta mañana pues. Sora, Donald y Goofy salieron de la casa de Aladdín, y se internaron en una calle llena de bancos. Sora dijo a Goofy: en que calle estamos Goofy? Goofy dijo a Sora: pues, creo que estamos en un parque. Donald dijo a Goofy: no te equivocas Goofy, estamos en el parque de Ágrabah. Sora miró por donde andaban los tres, cuando de pronto Sora dijo¡Sincorazón! entonces Donald dijo a Sora: pues vamos a ¡atacarlos! Sora con su llave espada, daba espadazos a los Sincorazón. Goofy como es natural, usaba su ataque de Goofy cohete, que les quitaba a mas de 70 Sincorazón por cada golpe. Donald, usaba los Piros, y Electros. después de pelear con los sincorazón, Sora obtuvo. Electro+. Sora dijo a Donald y Goofy:  
sigamos andando. a esto que Sora, Donald y Goofy continuaban andando, cuando una hermosa chica de cabellos morenos como la noche, y con una gran coleta formada por dos cintas hechas con pedrería, un vestido de color azúl cián, unos pendientes en forma de gotas de lluvia de oro de primera ley de 24 kilates puestos en las orejas, un collar de láminas de oro de primera ley de 24 kilates colgado en su cuello, una diadema de color azul Cián hecha con pedrería, y con un zafiro de color azul en el centro de un anillo de oro de primera ley de 24 kilates en el centro de su diadema puesta en su cabeza y unas zapatillas de color marrón hechas con pedrería puestas en sus lindos piés, estaba sentada en uno de los bancos del parque. Sora quiso saber quien era aquella hermosura. sin perder el tiempo, se acercó a la chica y la dijo: hola, Yo me llamo Sora, y Soy el portador de la Llave espada. estos Son mis ayudantes Donald, y Goofy. quien es usted, que está aquí sentada? en ese momento la chica se dió la vuelta, y miró de frente a Sora. entonces Sora, pudo reconocer aquel Rostro que le hechó la mirada por primera vez en Ágrabah. Sora dijo: si es usted, dígame que no estoy soñando. si no lo hes dígame que estoy soñando. entonces la hermosa chica dijo a Sora: Sora? Despierta, que no estás soñando. Sora dijo: sois bos la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah blanca? o es solo mi imaginación. la princesa yasmín blanca dijo: Sora? soy yó. así que no debes preocuparte de nada en absoluto. Sora dijo: no estoy preocupado, Solo estoy enamorado. la princesa yasmín blanca dijo: a sí? de quien te has enamorado Sora? Sora dijo a la princesa yasmín Blanca: pues precisamente, es de tí. la princesa yasmín blanca dijo a Sora: muy bien Sora, pues yo precisamente, también estoy enamorada de tí. Sora dijo a la princesa yasmín Blanca: pero para poder conseguir tu amor verdadero, me tengo que pelear con Aladdín. la princesa yasmín blanca dijo a Sora: y eso? Sora dijo a yasmín blanca: pues, parece ser que Aladdín, está celoso. la princesa yasmín blanca dijo a Sora: y se puede saber a que hora es la pelea absurda por cierto? Donald y Goofy dijeron a la vez: es a las 5:00 de la madrugada. la princesa yasmín blanca dijo a Sora: no te preocupes, allí estaré. Sora dijo a la princesa yasmín blanca: pero si gana Aladdín, te tendrás que quedar con él. la princesa yasmín blanca dijo a Sora: no te preocupes, que yo ya soy tuya. puesto que Aladdín gane o pierda la pelea, no voy a volver con él. pasa lo mismo con tigo. puesto que tu Sora, ganes o pierdas la pelea, siempre estaré con tigo. Además¡es una cosa absurda¡mi corazón se domina por amor verdadero, y no por peleas de celosos! Sora dijo a la princesa yasmín Blanca: en eso tienes mucha razón yasmín. bueno, nos vamos a tener que ir llendo a dormir, que se ha hecho tarde, y mañana, nos espera la pelea. la princesa yasmín blanca dijo a Sora: porque no te bienes con migo al palacio real de Ágrabah y dormimos allí? Sora dijo a la princesa yasmín blanca: pueden venirse con nosotros Donald y Goofy? la princesa yasmín blanca dijo a Sora: al palacio Real de Ágrabah? Sora dijo: sí. la princesa yasmín blanca dijo: no hay ningún incomveniente. Goofy dijo¡hajiá! Donald dijo: buena idea, ya va siendo hora de que nos vayamos a dormir. Sora dijo¡en marcha! la princesa yasmín blanca dijo a sora: por que no me cojes de la cintura? así vamos mas cómodos. Sora dijo a yasmín blanca: muy bien, vámonos. yasmín blanca, Sora, Donald y Goofy, se dirigieron al gran palacio real de Ágrabah, dispuestos a pasar allí la noche. pero. que grandes sorpresas le esperan a Sora en el palacio de Ágrabah? veámoslo a continuación.

Capítulo 3. La pelea por una misma mujer. Sora Contra Aladdín.

mientras todo estaba preparado para pasar allí su primera noche de noviazgo, Sora descubrió horrorizado que el Sultán de Ágrabah, había desaparecido. y que en el Trono donde el estaba, había una carta que decía: Sora. Este es mi último ultimatum. desazte de esa llave espada, y nadie saldrá herido. por el contrario, si te dignas a no obedecer, ten por seguro que la princesa yasmín blanca, no volverá a ver a su padre vivo. nada más, te doy un plazo de 24 horas. si para el cabo de las cuales no te has desecho de la llave espada, mataré al Sultán de Ágrabah, y luego a su maldita hija. PD. al Sultán de Ágrabah, me lo he llevado a la oscuridad Absoluta. entonces Sora dijo: pues me da igual¡no pienso desacerme de la llave espada¡maldita yasmín oscura, ya puedes venir si es tu deseo¡pero no lograrás corromper mi buen corazón.  
mientras sora meditaba en la cama de los aposentos de la princesa yasmín Blanca junto con ella, Donald dijo a Goofy: oye Goofy, tu creés que la princesa yasmín oscura matará al sultán de Ágrabah? Goofy dijo¡hajiá! no lo se donald, pero seguramente sí. ¡hajiá! Donald dijo: bueno. hastamañana Goofy. las 5:00 de la madrugada, llegaron en seguida. y Aladdín, espero impaciente la llegada de Sora. de repente Sora dijo: hola Aladdín, vengo con la princesa yasmín blanca como me pediste. la princesa yasmín Blanca dijo a Aladdín: hola¡celoso! Aladdín dijo a yasmín blanca¡cállate, y mira lo que le voy yo ha hacer a tu querido novio nuevo. entonces Sora dijo: adelante Aladdín, estoy listo. en ese momento Aladdín dijo a Sora: te arrepentirás de haber salido con mi novia¡ya lo verás! y diciendo estas palabras, Aladdín y Sora, entablaron una dura batalla por la misma mujer. Sora mientras usaba su llave espada para darle vastantes golpes a Aladdín, para que perdiese vida. mientras tanto Aladdín usaba su ataque¡urraicom! que era su ataque locura. con ese ataque, Sora, también resultaba dañado. pero sora decía¡Bío! y enseguida, era curado todo su daño. Aladdín, tambien se curaba los golpes que recibía de Sora. la princesa yasmín Blanca, animaba a Sora, lo mismo que Donald y Goofy. la vida de nuestros dos luchadores, iba disminuyendo poco a poco. pero Sora siempre tenía a mano el poder de cura, y siempre decía¡Bío! y se curaba. por el contrario, a Aladdín, ya no le quedaban mas pociones de cura. entonces, Sora aprobechó para darle buenos golpes con su llave espada. la vida de Aladdín, iba disminuyendo poco a poco. por fin, después de tanto golpe, Aladdín, resultó ser derrotado a manos de Sora. Sora dijo: que, quien es ahora el vencedor? Aladdín dijo a sora: de acuerdo, reconozco que me has vencido. entonces Aladdín dijo: toma, te has ganado esto. y diciendo esto, Aladdín extendió su mano, y le entregó el objeto a sora¡Sora obtuvo, llavero Árabe! Aladdín dijo a sora: con este llavero, tu llave espada, se hará mas fuerte. después dijo: buena suerte, y se feliz, con tu nueva novia. Sora dijo a Aladdín: oye Aladdín espero no haberte hecho mucho daño con la llave espada. Aladdín dijo a Sora: no¡solo el suficiente para derrotarme! y de ese modo¡quedarte con lo que yo más quería! Sora dijo: escucha Aladdín, no quiero que volvamos a pelear, porque entonces si que te mataría. además, ya he obtenido el llavero Árabe para mi llave espada. Aladdín dijo: henorabuena Sora, eres todo un campeón. Sora dijo a Aladdín: gracias Aladdín.  
entonces la princesa yasmín blanca dijo a sora: oye sora, te apetecería una pelea con migo en mis aposentos. Sora dijo a la princesa yasmín blanca: me apetece, así que vamos a pelear. tal vez, después de derrotarte, obtenga algo mas fuerte para mi llave espada. la princesa yasmín Blanca dijo a Sora¡de acuerdo¡vamos a pelear! en ese momento la princesa yasmín blanca, chasqueó un dedo y en menos de un segundo, Sora y Yasmín blanca, ya estaban en sus aposentos. Sora dijo a la princesa yasmín blanca: estás lista para que yo te derrote? la princesa yasmín blanca dijo a Sora: cuando tu quieras Sora, podemos comenzar. en ese momento, sora sacó su llave espada, y atacó con ella a la princesa yasmín blanca. en ese momento la princesa yasmín blanca, empezó con sus ataques mortales, que hicieron bastante daño a Sora. pero menos mal, que sora tenía su poder de cura, y solo Decía¡Bío! y su poder, quedaba restaurado al 100 por 100. en ese momento Sora, comenzó con sus ataques de magia. ¡Piro! y una bola de fuego, salió de su llave espada, y dió de lleno en la princesa yasmín blanca, haciéndola mucho daño. como la princesa yasmín blanca, también tenía el poder de decir ¡Bío! y curarse los daños de Sora, la pelea, continuaba sin descanso, la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah blanca, dijo a Sora: ten por seguro Sora, que no podrás resistir este ataque, puesto que se denomina el ataque de las 100 manos. Sora dijo a la princesa yasmín blanca tu piensas que no podré resistir ese ataque? la princesa yasmín blanca dijo a Sora: seguramente que nó. de pronto yasmín blanca dijo¡Prepárate a ser derrotado! Sora dijo a yasmín blanca: no estés tan segura de ello. pero en ese momento a la princesa yasmín blanca, se le empezaron a mover los dos brazos, a mayor rapidez, como si de 100 manos se tratara. en ese momento la princesa yasmín se abalanzó sobre Sora, y con ese ataque, a sora solo le quedaba la mitad de su vida, o sea es decir, un 50 por ciento. pero sora tenía el poder de cura, y con solo decir ¡Bío! se restauraba su vida al 100 por ciento. mientras que sora, con su llavero Árabe, hizo que la fuerza de su llave espada, subiese al nivel 80. en ese momento, Sora, con un 80 por ciento de fuerza, atacó bruscamente a la princesa yasmín blanca. ¡Electro! dijo sora, mientras un Rayo salía de su llave espada. la princesa yasmín blanca, recibió el impacto del Rayo, con un 80 por ciento de fuerza. El PH de la princesa yasmín blanca, quedó reducido a un 20 porciento. por desgracia a la princesa yasmín blanca, no se la podía matar, pero si derrotar. sora que tenía su PH al 100 por 100, atacó bruscamente al PH de la princesa yasmín, que solamente tenía un 20 por ciento de fuerza, quedando así al 0 porciento de fuerza. la princesa yasmín blanca, fue derrotada en combate. Sora dijo¡genial¡acabo de derrotar a la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah blanca! la princesa yasmín blanca dijo a Sora: muy bien sora? me has derrotado en combate, por tanto mereces un premio. toma esto. ¡Sora obtubo: joya de la princesa! yasmín dijo a Sora: con este llavero, cuando se lo pongas a tu llave espada, se volverá, una llave espada multicolor, y con una fuerza de 1000 por ciento. Sora dijo a Yasmín blanca: gracias yasmín blanca. yasmín blanca dijo a Sora: de nada. ahora debemos ir a por la princesa yasmín oscura, y para eso, deberemos ir a la oscuridad absoluta. Sora dijo a Donald y a Goofy: venís con migo y con yasmín la blanca a la oscuridad absoluta? Donald dijo a Sora: claro que vamos con tigo Sora. Sora dijo: Donald, Goofy, Gracias. y ahora vámonos hacia¡La oscuridad absoluta!

Capítulo 4. Sora, Donald, Goofy y la princesa yasmín blanca, se adentran en la oscuridad Absoluta.

mientras Sora con sus dos amigos Donald y Goofy, se preparaban para su travesía hacia los confines de la oscuridad Absoluta, la princesa yasmín blanca, se estaba preparando para la batalla final, contra su malvada. Sora dijo a la princesa yasmín blanca: oye yasmín blanca, sabes donde está la puerta hacia la oscuridad Absoluta? la princesa yasmín blanca dijo a sora: si Sora, si sé donde está esa puerta hacia la oscuridad absoluta. puesto que acabo de recibir una carta, en la que yasmín oscura, ha dicho, que ha capturado a todo el pueblo de Ágrabah. Goofy dijo: a todo el pueblo? Donald dijo: de Ágrabah? la princesa yasmín blanca dijo a los 3: sí, así es. a todo el pueblo de Ágrabah. Sora dijo¡Pero eso es imposible¡No puede hacer eso¡Si me quiere ver a mí en persona, que deje a los demás! la princesa yasmín blanca dijo a Sora: casualmente, la princesa yasmín oscura, hace caso a lo que se le dice. pero otras veces, puedes resultar hasta ¡Muerto! Sora dijo a la princesa yasmín blanca¡Pues no pienso permitirle a esa descarada que los sincorazón, devoren los corazones de las personas capturadas! Donald dijo a Sora¡Si Señor¡No podemos permitir a esa arpía, que se haga con el control total de los corazones puros! Goofy dijo: hajía, eso es¡no lo podemos permitir¡hajiá! Sora dijo: quien está con migo para impedirle a esa princesa yasmín oscura que lleve a cabo sus malvados planes de conquistar a los corazones puros? la princesa yasmín blanca dijo: cuenta con migo? Sora. Donald y Goofy dijeron a Sora: y con nosotros también¡puedes contar! Sora dijo a los 3 Gracias chicos, y chica. entre toda la pandilla, se fueron por los tejados de Ágrabah, hasta los rincones más profundos de la ciudad de Ágrabah. llegando a un callejón sin salida, Sora vió como una puerta, desprendía sombras negras que entraban y salían a su antojo. Sora dijo a Donald, Goofy y a yasmín blanca¡Esa es la puerta a la oscuridad Absoluta! Donald dijo: pues entonces vamos a cumplir tu misión, y a derrotar a esa princesa Yasmín oscura¡de una vez! Goofy dijo a Sora: estoy de acuerdo con Donald, en eso de que tenemos que vencer a la princesa yasmín oscura. la princesa yasmín blanca dijo a Sora: Sora, ten cuidado ahora cuando entremos en la puerta, y no tientes a las fuerzas oscuras, ya que podemos probocar que no podamos volver vivos al mundo de la luz. Sora dijo a la princesa yasmín blanca: now próblem, todo va a salir bien, confía en mi, yasmín blanca. la princesa yasmín blanca dijo a Sora: de acuerdo, confiaré en tí. Sora dijo¡Así me gusta! y ahora, le voy a poner a mi llave espada, el llavero de la joya de la princesa, para que mi llave espada, aumente hasta el nivel 1000 de fuerza. Yasmín blanca dijo a sora: muy bien¡Adelante! en ese momento, Sora, se puso el llavero de la joya de la princesa, y su llave espada, se volvió multicolor, y con un 1000 por ciento de fuerza. en definitiba, era la llave espada, mas potente. Sora dijo: estáis listos los 3? Donald dijo¡Yo estoy listo! Goofy dijo¡Yo también estoy listo! la princesa yasmín Blanca dijo a Sora¡Yo ya estoy preparada para la batalla final! Sora dijo a los 3¡Entonces, Adelante! y sin perder el sentido común, Sora, Donald, Goofy y yasmín blanca, entraron en la puerta, que les conducirá hacia la oscuridad Absoluta. una vez estubieron todos dentro, la puerta hacia la oscuridad Absoluta, Se cerró, quedando todo eso oscuro. Sora dijo a los 3: chicos y chica¡Esto es la oscuridad Absoluta! Donald dijo a yasmín blanca: oye yasmín blanca, porque no iluminas este camino oscuro para que podamos ver? la princesa yasmín blanca dijo: no puedo iluminar un camino totalmente oscuro, porque esto es a lo que se le llama oscuridad Absoluta. si por lo que fuese yo iluminase este camino oscuro, moriremos todos. Sora dijo a yasmín blanca: entonces¡Como se supone que vamos a encontrar a la princesa yasmín oscura! la princesa yasmín blanca dijo a Sora: escucha Sora, solo tu llave espada, detecta la oscuridad de este sitio. según tengo entendido, cuando ese llavero que tiene tu llave espada detecte algo de oscuridad en una persona, será que hemos llegado al lugar indicado. Donald dijo a Goofy: Goofy? estás bien? Goofy dijo a Donald: claro que sí Donald, claro que sí. en ese momento, Sora dijo: me ha parecido notar algo de oscuridad en un corazón puro. la princesa yasmín Blanca dijo a Sora: estupendo¡ya hemos llegado al lugar indicado¡mirad, y contemplar la oscuridad! de repente Sora oyó voces en esa sala oscura. la princesa yasmín oscura dijo¡Silencio mis queridos esvirros de la oscuridad¡la llave espada de Sora, será nuestra clave para que la oscuridad conquiste todo Ágrabah! sin envargo¡detecto que la llave espada, está cerca! en ese momento, los sincorazón, empezaron a registrar toda la sala de la oscuridad Absoluta, pero no hallaron nada. entonces la princesa yasmín oscura dijo¡Muy bien, mis queridos esvirros, vamos a emprender una dura batalla contra los buenos¡así que quien me acompaña? todas las personas poseidas por el lado oscuro, acompañaron a la princesa yasmín oscura, hasta el lugar de la batalla final. mientras tanto, Sora, Donald, Goofy y yasmín blanca, entraron en la sala oscura, y vieron que todo el pueblo de Ágrabah, había sido poseido por el lado oscuro. la princesa yasmín oscura dijo a Sora¡Baya, baya, baya! si tenemos aquí al chico de la llave espada, y a su penosa banda que aún no a sido poseida por el lado oscuro. la princesa yasmín blanca dijo a la oscura¡Escúchame bien¡todos tus planes de conquista, se te ban a ir al traste, porque vamos a venceros a todos! Goofy dijo¡hajiá¡Eso es, vamos a venceros a todos vosotros! Donald dijo a yasmín blanca: y Sora, donde está? yasmín blanca dijo a Donald y Goofy: Sora está hablando con la yasmín oscura. ¡Maldito traidor! en ese momento Sora dijo a yasmín blanca: no te preocupes yasmín blanca, que no voy a acceder a desacerme de la llave espada. en ese momento, yasmín oscura dijo¡En ese caso, tendremos una gran batalla a muerte, todos los del lado oscuro, contra los del lado blanco! Sora dijo: eso me parece más razonable. ¡Preparáos a morir! en ese momento Sora dijo¡Donald¡Goofy¡Yasmín blanca¡A por ellos, y no dejéis a ninguna persona del lado oscuro, viva! esto se va a terminar¡maldita yasmín oscura!

Capítulo 5. Batalla Final. el lado oscuro, contra los del lado blanco.

en ese momento Sora Sacó su llave espada, y le dijo a la princesa yasmín oscura: te Rindes? pero la yasmín oscura dijo a Sora¡Eso nunca, No pienso rendirme, Jamás! Sora dijo a la princesa yasmín oscura¡En ese caso, luchemos a muerte! la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah oscura dijo a Sora¡Será un placer acabar con tu miserable existencia! mientras tanto, los ayudantes de Sora, Donald y Goofy, y su novia la Princesa yasmín blanca, lucharon contra todos los del pueblo de Ágrabah, poseidos por el lado oscuro. Donald, como de costumbre, usando su varita de mago, lanzaba hechizos mágicos. ¡Piro¡Electro¡Flitwi¡Paro! y un montón de hechizos más. mientras que Goofy, utilizó¡Goofy cohete! para ir quitando enemigos, y así a yasmín blanca y a Donald, les resultara más fácil acabar con todos sus enemigos. mientras Donald y Goofy luchaban con sus ataques menos potentes, la princesa yasmín blanca, luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra los sincorazón. pero más sincorazón, surgieron de las profundidades de la sala oscura. mientras los 2 ayudantes de Sora, y la novia de Sora, luchaban contra todos los sincorazón, y gente poseida por el lado oscuro, Sora y yasmín oscura, entablaron una dura batalla a muerte. mientras Sora golpeaba a la yasmín oscura repetidas veces con su llave espada, la yasmín oscura, se recuperaba de los daños que le causaba la llave espada de sora. en ese momento la princesa yasmín oscura, dijo a Sora¡Te arrepentirás de haberte entrometido en mis planes de conquista, niño entrometido! y diciendo esto, la princesa yasmín oscura dijo: por todos los poderes de la oscuridad concedidos hasta ahora, quiero que os desagáis de este niño, y de su maldita llave espada¡Ya! en ese momento del cuerpo de la princesa yasmín oscura, empezaron a salir volas de color morado oscuro, que impactaron de lleno en Sora, haciéndole bastante Daño. entonces Sora dijo¡Bío! y su vida quedó totalmente recuperada. en ese momento Sora dijo a la princesa yasmín oscura: eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? déjame que te muestre, todo lo que yo se hacer. en ese momento, Sora, usó su Super Ataque contra la princesa yasmín oscura, y a base de Golpes muy fuertes que hicieron bastante daño a la princesa yasmín oscura, esta dijo: muy bien, parece que has conseguido ponerme en medio Amarillo, medio Verde. pero tengo muchas sorpresas para tí. en ese momento la princesa yasmín oscura hico algo con sus manos, y de nuevo la barra de vida, volvió a subir a violeta. Sora dijo¡Muy bien¡Te has recargado de nuevo, pero puedo quitarte toda la vida, de un Solo Ataque! la princesa yasmín oscura dijo a Sora¡No estés tan seguiro de ello¡No te creas que va a ser tan fácil vencerme! Sora Dijo a la princesa Yasmín oscura¡Prepárate para morir! en ese momento, Sora dijo¡Super Electro++! en ese momento de la llave espada de Sora, Salió un Super Rayo de color Blanco, que hizo que la barra de vida de la princesa yasmín oscura, vajase a medio Verde, medio Negra. pero entonces la princesa yasmín oscura dijo: sigues pensando que puedes vencerme? no sabes lo que te espera. de nuevo la princesa yasmín oscura, hizo lo mismo con sus manos, y de nuevo su barra de vida se volvió a Violeta. Sora dijo¡Eres más difícil de lo que yo pensaba! la princesa yasmín oscura dijo a Sora¡Eso es lo que yo también iba a decirte atí! en ese momento la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah oscura, dijo¡Ataque mortal oscuro! de repente Rayos oscuros de color morados, salieron de todas partes, Sora pudo esquivar algunos, pero no pudo esquivarlos todos, y le causaron un gran daño, tanto como que su barra de vida quedó en un 10 por ciento. pero Sora dijo¡Super Bío! y se volvió a recuperar del todo. la princesa yasmín oscura dijo a Sora¡No puede ser! Sora dijo: Sorprendida Verdad¡Pues prepárate para morir! la princesa yasmín oscura dijo a Sora¡Ya sabes que todo lo que hagas te va a ser en bano: en ese momento, Sora dijo¡Super Piro++! en ese momento de la llave espada multicolor de Sora, una gran bola de fuego, Salió de ella, y fue a dar de lleno en la princesa yasmín oscura, dejando su barra de vida, con un poquito de verde, y todo lo demás en negro. pero la princesa yasmín oscura, le dijo a Sora¡Que ingenuo eres¡No sabes que yo puedo curarme! y diciendo esto, yasmín oscura hizo lo mismo con sus manos, y su barra de vida, se volvió a Violeta por cuarta Vez. mientras Sora peleaba con la princesa yasmín oscura, Donald y Goofy, pelearon con todos los Sincorazón, hasta que no quedó ninguno. una vez terminada la lucha con los sincorazón, la princesa yasmín Blanca, Donald y Goofy, se unieron a Sora, para derrotar a la princesa yasmín oscura. mientras Goofy usaba su Ataque Cohete, y Donal su magia, la princesa yasmín Blanca, hizo los mismo ataques que sora. y entre todos, dejaron la barra de vida de la princesa yasmín oscura en Amarillo. mientras tanto, Donald y Goofy, estaban luchando contra la princesa yasmín oscura, Sora les dijo a los 3¡No dejéis que se recargue, otra vez¡Su barra de vida, podría volverse Violeta, por quinta vez! la princesa yasmín blanca dijo a Sora¡De acuerdo Sora, ya hemos entendido el mensaje! verdad chicos? Donald dijo a yasmín blanca: si yasmín blanca, ya hemos entendido el mensaje. Goofy dijo a yasmín Blanca¡hajiá! si yasmín blanca¡ya hemos entendido el mensaje! en ese momento, Donald, Goofy y la princesa yasmín Blanca, lucharon con mas corage que nunca, y le dejaron a la princesa yasmín oscura, la barra de vida, en Verde. sin perder tiempo, Sora, le dió golpes con su llave espada, y le fue quitando la barra verde a la princesa yasmín oscura, para dejársela en negro. en ese momento, la princesa yasmín Blanca, dijo¡Super ataque Blanco de nivel 2000! en ese momento, a la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah blanca, le salió un Rayo blanco potente, que dió de lleno en la princesa yasmín oscura, he hizo que su barra de vida, se quedase en en un golpe de verde, y lo demás en negro. entonces yasmín la blanca, inutilizó la cura a la princesa yasmín oscura, con un ataque inutilizador de magia, y dijo a sora. ¡Todo está Preparado Sora¡Solo queda la última estocada¡Dásela cuando estés listo, ya que he inutilizado su poder de cura! en ese momento, Sora dijo¡Hasta aquí llegó tu reino de maldad, princesa yasmín oscura! en ese momento Sora con Su llave Espada, dió el último Golpe de espada, Destruyendo al Fin, a la princesa yasmín oscura, para siempre. y salvando a toda la gente poseida, que durante la lucha Donald, Goofy y yasmín blanca, dejaron insconcientes.

Capítulo 6. La puerta hacia la oscuridad Absoluta, se cierra definitibamente.

una vez terminado el trabajo y haber derrotado a la princesa yasmín oscura para siempre, Donald, Goofy y la única princesa yasmín que existe, que es la blanca, esperaron en ese lugar oscuro, que poco a poco, se empezó a iluminar de luz blanca. en esos momentos, uns figura pequeña y con orejas redondas salió de un foso que había en ese mismo lugar diciendo¡Buen trabajo Sora¡habéis derrotado a la malvada princesa yasmín, que quería aniquilar este reino! la princesa yasmín dijo a Sora: Gracias Sora, si no hubiese Sido por tí, no hubiéramos podido derrotar a la malvada princesa yasmín. el Ratón que se Llamaba Mickey mouse, dijo a sus ayudantes: Donald? Goofy? Gracias a bosotros también, por haber ayudado a Sora a derrotar a la oscuridad, una vez mas. Donald dijo a Mickey mouse¡Gracias majestad! Goofy dijo a Mickey Mouse¡hajiá! lo mismo digo¡Gracias Majestad! Mickey Mouse dijo a Sora: bueno Sora? nuestra misión, deve ¡finalizar! Sora dijo a Mickey mouse: tienes Razón Mickey Mouse, tenemos un deber que cumplir. cerremos esta dichosa puerta, para que no se vuelva a habrir más. entonces Sora con su llave Espada por un lado. y Mickey mouse con su Puñal espada, por el otro lado, cerraron la puerta hacia la oscuridad Absoluta, transformando la ciudad de Ágrabah, de nuevo en una ciudad con luz. mientras que la puerta hacia la oscuridad Absoluta, desapareció por arte de magia, para siempre. la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, dijo a Sora: de veras tienes que partir? Sora dijo a la princesa yasmín: así es princesa? mi misión aquí, ha finalizado. la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah dijo a Sora: y no podría yo irme con tigo? Sora dijo a la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah: Claro que puedes venir con migo. si tu quieres y estás dispuesta a venirte con migo hacia donde sea, el camino lo tienes libre. la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah dijo a Sora: yo Sora, lo dejaría todo por tí. Sabes que yo te quiero mucho. ante estas palabras Sora Dijo a la princesa Yasmín de Ágrabah: te gustaría casarte con el portador de la llave Espada? la princesa yasmín dijo a Sora: me encantaría casarme con el portador de la llave espada, o sea tú. ante estas palabras Sora dijo: pues si tanto lo estás deseando, Casémonos antes de partir hacia un nuevo mundo para tí. la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, dijo¡De acuerdo! entonces el Sultán de la ciudad de Ágrabah dijo a Sora: la verdad, es que eres merecedor de la mano en matrimonio de mi única hija. así que, vamos, que os voy a casar ahora mismo. entonces Sora y Yasmín, junto con Mickey, Donald y Goofy, que estaban invitados a la Boda de Sora y Yasmín, entraron en el gran palacio Real de Ágrabah. el Sultán de Ágrabah, había invitado también al exnovio de yasmín. Aladdín, que con grandísima pena, y que estaba dispuesto a afrontar, vió como se casaba su exnovia la princesa yasmín, con Sora, el portador de la llave Espada. el Sultán dijo: nos hemos reunido todos aquí mismo, para unir a estas dos personas, en santo matrimonio. después dijo¡Sora! Aceptas como hesposa a Yasmín, y prometes serle siempre fiel, en la salud y en la henfermedad, durante todos los días de tu vida? Sora dijo al Sultán: sí, la Acepto. el Sultán dijo¡Yasmín! Aceptas como esposo a Sora, y prometes serle siempre fiel, en la salud y en la henfermedad, durante todos los días de tu vida? yasmín dijo a su padre: sí, le Acepto. el sultán dijo: si alguien tiene algo que alegar por lo que estas dos personas no deban unirse en santo matrimonio, que hable ahora? o calle para siempre. nadie de la Sala, dijo ni una sola palabra. ni Aladdín, que lo estaba viendo, dijo nada. el sultán dijo: nadie tiene nada que alegar? pero ninguno de la Sala, ni Aladdín, respondieron. entonces el Sultán dijo: muy bien? pues en vista de que nadie tiene nada que alegar? yo os declaro marido y mujer. puedes vesar a la novia. entonces Sora y Yasmín, se dieron un apasionado veso en la boca. Aladdín, se acercó a Sora, y le dijo: toma esto Sora, dáselo a la princesa yasmín. yo ya no lo necesito. a otra cosa. buena suerte con ella. Te la has ganado. Sora dijo a Aladdín. pues nada Chabal, que te vaya bien, y venga, Anímate, Así es la vida. unas veces se Gana? y otras veces se pierde. y a dado la casualidad, de que has perdido la pelea con migo. y además, aunque hubieses ganado la pelea, yasmín, hubiese sido mía de todas formas. y es mía. Aladdín dijo a Sora: eso ya lo Sabía, la voy a hechar mucho de menos. Sora dijo a Aladdín: no es para tanto, después de un buen tiempecito, la olvidarás. Aladdín dijo a Sora: espero que sea verdad. Sora dijo a Aladdín: bueno, Chabal, cuídate, y quien sabe, a lo mejor nos volvemos a ver en mi siguiente misión, cuando tenga alguna. mientras Sora se Despedía de Aladdín, El Rey Mickey Mouse dijo a Sora¡Sora¡tenemos que partir Ya¡Tu esposa yasmín, ya esta en la nave con Donald y Goofy! Sora dijo mientras se alejaba¡adiós a todos¡espero volver a veros! y subiéndose en la nave, dijo a su esposa yasmín: toma yasmín, esto es de parte de Aladdín: la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah dijo: gracias Sora, pero no lo quiero ni ver. toma, tíralo por hay. Sora dijo: está bien, como quieras. entonces Sora con el objeto en la mano, se acercó a una de las ventanas de la nave Gumi, y lo arrojó al vacío. mientras la nave Gumi se alejaba del reino de Ágrabah, Sora bió las casas por última vez. la nave Gumi, se Elevó hacia el espacio, para ir a parar a al castillo del Rey Mickey Mouse, y su esposa la Reina Minie Mouse. Sora y Su esposa yasmín de Ágrabah, Vivieron muy felices, en el castillo del Rey Mickey Mouse, y la Reina Minie Mouse, siempre acompañados por sus Ayudantes Donald y Goofy.

-  
-  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Título del libro: Kingdom Hearts II. El Regreso De La Malvada Princesa Yasmín Oscura.

os acordáis de cuando sora acabó con la oscuridad en la inolvidable ciudad de Ágrabah? pues bien. la princesa yasmín oscura, ha regresado, dispuesta a vengarse del niño de la llave espada. mientras tanto, sora, y su novia la princesa yasmín blanca, estaban disfrutando de la vida palaciega en el castillo del Rey mickey mouse, en compañía de su chica la reina Minie mouse, y sus ayudantes reales Donald y goofy. podrá la princesa yasmín oscura vengarse de sora? podrá la princesa yasmín blanca proteger a su chico sora? podrá sora desacerse de la oscuridad para siempre? véanlo en esta segunda parte de Kingdom Hearts.

Capítulo 1. una nueva vida en el castillo Disney's.

todo comienza en el castillo disney's, en compañía de los ayudantes reales donald y goofy. mientras sora se estaba divirtiendo a fuera en los jardines del palacio real, la princesa yasmín, estaba hablando con el rey mickey mouse. ella dijo: bueno, me está gustando esta nueva vida palaciega. sabes? el rey mickey mouse dijo a la princesa yasmín: pues sabes? amí también me está gustando tu compañía en mi castillo. la princesa yasnín dijo al rey mickey mouse: a que te refieres con eso de mi compañía? el rey mickey mouse dijo a la princesa yasmín: o no, nada, nada. solo que, nada, olvídalo. la princesa yasmín dijo al rey mickey mouse. ¡ahora me lo dices! el rey mickey mouse dijo a la princesa yasmín¡escucha¡no tengo nada que decirte vale? así que deja de tocar los cojones! ante estas palabras del rey mickey mouse, la princesa yasmín, se alejó del rey, y salió a hablar con Sora. una vez en la presencia de sora, yasmín dijo: sora, puedo hablar con tigo? sora dijo a la princesa yasmín: si. de que quieres hablar? la princesa yasmín dijo a sora: tengo un poco de miedo sabes? sora dijo a la princesa yasmín: y porque tienes miedo princesa? la princesa yasmín dijo a sora: verás sora, resulta que la princesa yasmín oscura, es una persona inmortal, ya que es una creación a base de A.D.N mío. por lo tanto, sabiendo que es una persona inmortal, deverías tener miedo, si supieras que volverá a buscar la dekibley, o mejor dicho la llave espada. pero en ese momento Sora dijo: no te preocupes cariño, que esa descarada de la princesa, no podrá hacerte daño. entonces la princesa yasmín dijo a sora¡sora! no se trata de que me haga daño a mí precisamente. si no que, se trata de que te haga daño a tí. esque ¡no lo entiendes! Sora dijo a la princesa yasmín: si lo entiendo yas. pero lo que pasa, es que yo no tengo miedo a la oscuridad, porque soy el portador de la dekibley. en ese momento en el que sora y la princesa yasmín estaban hablando, Goofy junto con Donald, dijeron a Sora: Sora? el Rey Mickey mouse quiere verte en seguida. sora dijo a la princesa yasmín: disculpa cariño, tenemos que dejarlo por el momento. la princesa yasmín dijo a Sora: te ha llamado el rey mickey mouse. verdad? Sora dijo a la princesa yasmín: si yasmín, el rey mickey, me ha llamado. y si me ha llamado, seguro que es urgente. en ese momento, la princesa yasmín dijo a Sora: pues nada, vete a ver que quiere el rey mickey, que yo voy a los jardines del palacio. Sora dijo a la princesa yasmín: a que vas a los jardines Yasmín? la princesa yasmín dijo a sora: a nada, Solo voy a divertirme, un rato. entonces sora dijo a la princesa yasmín: pues nada, pásalo bien, que yo voy a ver que quiere el rey mickey. vale? la princesa yasmín dijo a sora: vale. entonces sora, se fue a los aposentos del rey mickey, y este empezó a decir. no se si sabrás que la princesa yasmín oscura, ha regresado. a lo que Sora dijo: pues, no majestad, no me lo han dicho. a lo que goofy dijo¡hajiá! eso es mentira sora, la princesa yasmín blanca, te lo ha estado diciendo. ¡hajiá! entonces el rey mickey dijo: baya? gracias goofy. después, prosiguió. bueno, pues entonces Sora, resulta que la princesa yasmín oscura, me ha escrito una carta diciéndome que está dispuesta a obtener venganza, por haber chafado sus planes. entonces sora dijo al rey Mickey: que significa eso de haber chafado sus planes? entonces Donald dijo a sora: verás sora, chafar los planes a alguien, significa destruir sus sueños, hacer polvo sus planes, algo de eso. el rey mickey dijo a Donald: muy bien Donald, eso es lo que quería decirle. entonces Sora dijo al rey mickey: eso significa que la princesa yasmín oscura, quiere vengarse de mí? Goofy dijo a Sora: claro sora, eso es lo que quiere. Sora dijo al rey mickey: donde piensa hacer su aparición esa descarada? el rey mickey dijo a sora: según fuentes de información, la princesa yasmín oscura, piensa aparecer en el Castillo Disney's, o sea¡en este mismo sitio, en el que estamos ahora! entonces sora dijo al rey: espera un momento, que voy a avisar a la princesa yasmín blanca. el rey dijo: tómate el tiempo que quieras, pues hasta las 12:00 AM, no piensa aparecer. entonces sora, se fue a los jardines del castillo, para ver a su princesa amada. mientras sora estaba andando hacia los jardines del castillo, la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, estaba escondida debajo de un pino, y con su móvil en la mano, marcó el 95-343-45-54. en ese momento en la casa de Aladdín, el loro yago y abú, estaban haciendo compañía al destrozado de Aladdín, y le decían: vamos Aladdín, sabías que la princesa Yasmín, antes o después, se cansaría de tí. pero eso no es plan de echarla de menos. Aladdín dijo a los 2¡escuchar los 2¡no quiero saber nada de esa puta de yasmín¡de acuerdo! el loro yago dijo a Aladdín: vamos calma, seguro que antes o después volverá a tí. no eches las campanas al vuelo, que aun no se sabe nada. pero mientras Aladdín discutía con Abú y yago, el teléfono de la casa de Aladdín, comenzó a sonar de inmediato. entonces Aladdín dijo a los 2: podéis salir un momento fuera? el loro y el primate, dijeron a la vez: claro que sí Al, claro que si. en el momento en el que el loro y el primate estubieron fuera, Aladdín cogió el teléfono y dijo por el Micro: casa de Aladdín, le atiende Aladdín, en que puedo servirte? la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdín: Aladdín? en ese momento, Aladdín dijo: yasmín? eres tú? la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdín: claro que soy yo, no reconoces mi voz? Aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín: claro que si, pero como es que me llamas a mí? si tu y yo, ya no tenemos nada que ver? la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdín: por favor nada de eso por ahora vale? Aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín¡entonces, ya no tenemos nada de que hablar! así que¡no quiero saber nada más de ti! entiendes? la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdín¡Nó! espera, solo quiero decirte algo. entonces Aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín: está bien¡habla! y ¡acabemos con esto! en ese momento la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdín: Aladdín, estáis en peligro. la princesa yasmín oscura a regresado. Aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín: yasmín? estás segura de lo que dices? la princesa yasmín dijo: si Aladdín, estoy segura de lo que digo. Aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín: pues si eso que dices es verdad, tendremos que detenerla de nuevo. la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah dijo a Aladdín: bueno, si insistes en detenerla, adelante. Aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín¡por supuesto que voy a detenerla! por cierto. me estás echando de menos? la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdín: no te imaginas lo bien que lo estoy pasando con Sora. Aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín: entonces no me echas de menos? la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdín¡Nó¡no te estoy echando de menos! porque, no te quiero Aladdín. Aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín: pues nada, solo era eso. bueno, adiós. la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdín: adiós Aladdín. y diciendo estas palabras, la princesa yasmín, colgó el móvil justo en el mismo momento, en el que llegó Sora a los jardines del castillo.

Capítulo 2. Peligro en el mundo entero.

en ese instante en que la princesa yasmín guardó el móvil, Sora apareció por detrás del Pino de los jardines del castillo, y le dijo a la princesa yasmín: con quien estabas hablando yasmín? la princesa yasmín dijo a Sora: con nadie desconocido, solamente con Aladdín. entonces Sora dijo a la princesa yasmín: yas, sabes que no me gusta que hables con una persona que acabas de dejar. yasmín dijo a sora: ya sora, pero... Sora dijo a yasmín¡ni pero ni nada! no quiero que alguien te vea hablando con otro hombre a mi espalda, porque no quiero que te llamen Puta por toda la cara. la princesa yasmín dijo a Sora: lo siento cariño, no quise lastimar tu corazón. Sora dijo: no yas, si tu no me has lastimado el corazón. solo que no me da la gana de que te llamen Puta delante de mí, o en otros casos, detrás de mí. la princesa yasmín dijo a sora: ya as acabado de hablar con el rey mickey? sora dijo: si yas, ya he terminado de hablar con mickey. en ese momento la princesa yasmín dijo a sora: y de que habéis hablado con el rey mickey? Sora dijo a yasmín: pues de nada importante, solo de esa princesa oscura, que dices tu que ha regresado. la princesa yasmín dijo a Sora: y que te han dicho sora? sora dijo a la princesa yasmín: que efectivamente, ha regresado con el propósito de vengarse del niño de la dekibley, o sea, de mí. la princesa yasmín dijo a sora¡lo ves¡ya te lo dije yo! y ahora que bas a hacer al respecto? sora dijo a la princesa yasmín: me enfrentaré a ella, claro está. la princesa yasmín dijo a sora: sora, quiero que sepas, que no puedo ir con tigo en esta misión. yo tengo que hacer otras cosas, en el palacio del rey mickey mouse. sora dijo a la princesa yasmín: de todas formas yas, no necesito que vengas en esta misión, ya que puede ser muy peligroso. yasmín dijo a sora: gracias sora. bueno, tengo que irme a dentro ha hablar con el rey mickey. en ese momento, la princesa yasmín, se metió en el castillo del rey mickey. por el contrario, sora, se sentó en uno de los bancos de piedra a pensar en como derrotar a la princesa yasmín oscura. mientras sora estaba centrado en sus pensamientos, Donald dijo a Goofy: oye Goofy, sabes que nos toca verdad? goofy dijo a Donald: claro Donald, nos toca ayudar a Sora, como siempre. Donald dijo a Goofy: claro goofy, eso es lo que nos toca. entonces Goofy dijo a Donald: oye Donald? Donald dijo: que quieres Goofy? Goofy dijo: por que la princesa yasmín ha dicho a sora que no puede acompañarle en esta misión? Donald dijo a goofy: no lo se goofy, pero según me ha contado a mí, es que yasmín, aun piensa un poco en Aladdín. Goofy dijo: no me digas que la princesa yasmín, aun sigue queriendo a Aladdín. Donald dijo a Goofy: tu no le digas nada de esto a Sora, pero la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, piensa abandonar a Sora, porque quiere volverse a Ágrabah, y volver a conquistar al Príncipe Aladdín de Ágrabah. Goofy dijo a Donald: no lo se Donald. pero seguramente que la princesa yasmín, esté confusa. Donald dijo a Goofy: a que te refieres con lo de confusa Goofy? Goofy dijo a Donald: verás Donald, la princesa yasmín, se ha marchado demasiado pronto de Ágrabah. y tenía que haber permanecido en Ágrabah, hasta que el Sultán de Ágrabah, huviese firmado los papeles del divorcio. y cuando ubiese firmado los papeles del divorcio, la princesa yasmín, y Aladdín, devían haber firmado los papeles de separación. pero en vez de eso, se ha marchado sin papeles del divorcio, y de separación. Donald dijo a Goofy: entonces Goofy, me quieres decir, que si yasmín quiere marcharse del castillo Disney's, que la dejemos marcharse del castillo? Goofy dijo a Donald: eso es Donald, eso es. que la dejemos a su Aire. Donald dijo a Goofy: bueno goofy, entonces bamos con Sora, y ayudemos al portador de la Dekibley. vale? Goofy dijo a Donald: vale donald, vamos con Sora. mientras Donald y Goofy fueron ha hablar con Sora, por los rincones mas lejanos del castillo Disney's, la princesa yasmín oscura y un buen puñado de Sincorazón aparecieron por los jardines del castillo. la princesa yasmín oscura dijo: por fin? mi venganza está cerca, pronto me vengaré de Sora, por haber destruido mis planes de conquista. ja ja ja ja ja ja já. y no solo eso, me vengaré de sora¡y del mundo entero! ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já. en ese momento la princesa yasmín blanca dijo a la oscura¡Alto! no pienses que vas a triunfar en tus malvados planes de venganza, antes tendras que luchar con migo. en ese momento la yasmín oscura dijo a la yasmín blanca: está bien, pelearemos. en ese momento la princesa yasmín blanca y la princesa yasmín oscura entablaron una dura batalla para dejar demostrado quien triunfará en la venganza. la princesa yasmín blanca, usando su diadema mágica, lanzaba terribles rayos que dieron de pleno a la princesa yasmín oscura. pero la princesa yasmín oscura también peleaba con fuerza, haciendo mucho daño a la princesa yasmín blanca. el PM de la princesa yasmín oscura estaba en violeta mientras que el PM de la princesa yasmín blanca, estaba en verde. la princesa yasmín oscura lanzó su terrible rayo oscuro a la princesa yasmín blanca, haciendo que su PM disminuyese al completo, derrotándola en combate. en ese momento la princesa yasmín oscura dijo a la yasmín blanca¡eso para que aprendas a desafiarme. pero entonces Sora dijo¡alto! creés que voy a dejarte que me conquistes de nuevo? no yasmín oscura, estás equivocada. en ese momento la princesa yasmín oscura dijo a Sora amenazante¡adelante! en ese momento Sora y la princesa yasmín oscura entablaron una dura batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Sora, con la Joya de la princesa yasmín que ponía a su dekibley a 1000 de fuerza, dijo¡no vivirás para contarlo princessa yasmín oscura! en ese momento la llave espada de sora empezó a brillar como una estrella fugaz. Sora dijo: ahora que mi llave espada está brillando como una estrella fugaz? voy a derrotarte para siempre. ¡muere de una vez y para siempre! y diciendo estas palabras, Sora dió un tremendo golpe a la princesa yasmín oscura, que le quitó de una, todo su PM de vida. la princesa yasmín oscura, quedó derrotada, y por eso dijo: esto no se ha ha acabado. si quieres volver a pelear con migo, nos veremos en la oscuridad. y no solo eso, si no que me voy a llevar a la princesa yasmín a la oscuridad, absoluta, así que si quieres recuperar a la princesa yasmín otra vez viva, tendrás que venir conmigo a la oscuridad absoluta. ja ja ja ja ja já. porque de lo contrario, mataré a tu princesa yasmín. así que hasta la otra, Sora. en ese momento, Sora dijo a Donald y a Goofy¡Donald¡Goofy! tenemos que ir a la oscuridad absoluta, o de lo contrario, matarán a mi chica. Donald dijo: ya lo se Sora, me lo ha dicho el rey mickey, que tenemos que ir a la oscuridad¡pero ya. en ese momento, Sora, Donald y Goofy, se fueron hacia la oscuridad absoluta en la nave Gumi. Sora y sus ayudantes, montados en la nave Gumi, se dirijieron a los confines de la oscuridad, para así acabar con la malvada princesa yasmín oscura, que amenaza con apoderarse del mundo entero mientras Sora y sus ayudantes estaban cruzando ya las sombras de los confines de la oscuridad, Aladdín por el contrario, estaba en Ágrabah, hablando con el Sultán. de Ágrabah. Aladdín dijo al Sultán¡Majestad! tengo que llamar a Sora, para ver donde está. puedo usar su teléfono? el Sultán dijo a Aladdín: si Aladdín, puedes usar mi teléfono, para llamar a Sora. Aladdín dijo al Sultán: gracias Sultán, por dejarme usar el teléfono. el Sultán dijo a Aladdín: de nada Aladdín, sabes que puedes contar con migo. en ese momento Aladdín, llamó a Sora, y le dijo: he Sora? como estás? Sora dijo¡Aladdín! que alegría volver a hablar con Tigo. Aladdín dijo a Sora: por donde vás? Sora dijo a Aladdín: voy hacia la oscuridad absoluta, para derrotar a esa princesa yasmín oscura. Aladdín dijo a Sora. quieres que vaya a ayudarte con esa princesa? Sora dijo: me agradecería que vinieras, Si. porque me he enterado, que se ha hecho más fuerte que antes. Aladdín dijo a Sora: pues venga, que ensegida, estoy allí. Sora dijo a Aladdín: venga, pues allí, nos vemos. Aladdín dijo al sultán: me tengo que ir a la oscuridad absoluta, hasta otra majestad. el sultán dijo: venga¡hasta otra! y vuelve sano y salvo. Aladdín dijo al Sultán¡descuida. y diciendo esto, aladdín, se montó en la alfómbra mágica, y partió raudo y veloz, hacia la oscuridad absoluta. por el contrario, Sora, Donald y Goofy, habían llegado al Fin Del Mundo, que es donde está toda la oscuridad.

Capítulo 3. la batalla Final. Sora Contra la malvada Yasmín.

Sora, Donald y Goofy, habían llegado a Su destino. pero que sorpresas le aguardaban a sora? vamos a verlo. mientras Sora y sus ayudantes, andaban a través de una Ágrabah de color violeta, la malvada princesa yasmín dijo a la blanca: me parece, que Sora no volverá a verte viva. ja ja ja ja já. a lo que la princesa yasmín blanca dijo¡tu te estás equivocando del todo¡sora volverá a por mí¡y tu, serás historia, de una vez y para siempre! ante estas palabras la malvada princesa yasmín dijo a la blanca¡ingenua niña¡yo soy la oscuridad eterna! la princesa yasmín blanca dijo a la malvada¡te equivocas otra vez¡la oscuridad eterna, es algo, que ni tu puedes controlar¡nadie sabe lo que nos depara la oscuridad eterna! la princesa yasmín oscura dijo¡idiota¡todos los que están poseidos por la oscuridad, saben lo que es! la princesa yasmín blanca dijo a la oscura¡todos soy marionetas de la oscuridad¡la oscuridad eterna, es una insignificante niña llamada Darknes! y tu solo eres ¡otra de sus muchas marionetas! porque no dejas la oscuridad, y te pasas al lado de la luz? yo en eso puedo ayudarte. la malvada princesa yasmín dijo¡creo que yo puedo decidir por mi misma, y amí me conviene la oscuridad eterna! la princesa yasmín blanca dijo a la oscura¡como quieras! pero fíjate bien en lo que te digo¡tu no eres la oscuridad eterna¡si no otra de sus marionetas! como ya te he dicho, la oscuridad eterna es ¡Darknes¡y no tú! la princesa yasmín oscura dijo a la blanca¡ya vasta¡yo soy Darknes¡la oscuridad eterna! pero en ese momento, Sora y sus ayudantes, aparecieron por el lugar de la malvada yasmín oscura, y esta dijo: Bienvenido Sora. Este Es mi mundo. y próximamente¡el de Todos vosotros! Donald Dijo a Goofy¡vamos a derrotar a esa Puta! Goofy dijo¡vamos! pero la princesa yasmín oscura dijo¡no os será tan fácil! en ese momento millones de Sincorazón y estrellas angelicales he invisibles salieron de todas partes. entonces donald y Goffy Junto con Sora, emprendieron una feroz batalla contra todos ellos. las estrellas angelicales, lanzaban sus bolas examinadoras, que daban a los 3, quitándoles vastante de su PM. pero sora, siempre dispuesto a todo, emprendió feróz batalla con las estrellas angelicales y los invisibles, quitándose a más de 100 por cada golpe. mientras tanto la princesa yasmín oscura, estaba agarrando a la princesa yasmín Blanca. en ese momento, apareció Aladdín, que se unió a la batalla contra los Sincorazón. los 4, lucharon con ímpetu y coraje. hasta que la batalla, finalizó. en ese momento, la princesa yasmín dijo¡Necios¡no podréis libraros de mí¡la oscuridad domina todos los mundos y a todos sus ocupantes! la princesa yasmín blanca dijo¡eres un miserable monstruo oscuro! en ese momento, la malvada princesa yasmín oscura dijo a Sora: ahora ¡verás Sora¡voy a derrotarte, y después me quedaré con tu Dekíbley! en ese momento Aladdín dijo a la malvada princesa yasmín¡no derrotaras al portador de la dekíbley¡antes tendrás que derrotarnos a nosotros¡y te aseguro que eso no será tan fácil! la princesa yasmín oscura dijo¡príncipe cretino y necio¡ahora te mostraré todos los poderes de lucifer! en ese momento el PM de la princesa yasmín oscura, ascendió a la posición Dorada, y su nivel de fuerza ascendió al nivel 5000. Aladdín dijo a Sora¡Sora¡la princesa yasmín oscura, se ha hecho muy fuerte¡no habrá forma de vencerla! en ese momento Sora dijo a los 3. ¡seguro que con paciencia, podremos derrotar a la princesa yasmín oscura! la yasmín oscura dijo a Sora: no sora. ¡te equivocas¡soy muy poderosa, y tu insignifante joya de la princesa, no conseguirá dañarme en absoluto, ya que tiene solo el nivel 1000 de fuerza! y ¡yo tengo 4000 puntos de fuerza! así que¡muere de una vez y para siempre! en ese momento la princesa yasmín oscura se transformó en un monstruo orrible, con 19 cabezas con cuernos, y unas bocas que escupían fuego azúl. Sora dijo¡chicos! tenéis que ayudarme a derrotar a este drágón de 19 cabezas! Donald dijo a Sora: claro que lo haremos, en cuanto Aladdín se livere de la maldición de las cadenas de fuerza, que la malvada yasmín ha puesto sobre él. pero en ese momento Aladdín dijo a Sora y sus ayudantes¡atacar vosotros¡yo no puedo atacar, me han quitado mi espada todo poderosa! la princesa yasmín blanca dijo a Sora¡Sora! sora dijo a la princesa yasmín blanca: que quieres yasmín: la princesa yasmín Blanca dijo a sora¡puede que sea una tontería¡pero podría ayudar a buestro amigo Aladdín a librarse de esa malvada maldición, que pesa sobre él! Sora dijo a la princesa yasmín Blanca¡Adelante, Azlo yá! en ese momento la princesa yasmín blanca, izo unos movimientos muy raros, y consiguió liverar a Aladdín de la maldición que pesaba sobre él. en ese momento Aladdín dijo a la malvada princesa yasmín¡ahora sí¡se te ha terminado tu reino de maldad! la princesa yasmín oscura dijo a Aladdín¡yo no estaría tan segura¡mi reino de maldad, es ilimitado, pero tu PM de vida no lo es! y diciendo esto, con un montón de rayos de todos los colores que salían de los cuernos de las 19 cabezas, la princesa yasmín oscura, dió una fuerte descarga de 700 voltios, que le quitó casi todo su PM de vida. en ese momento Goofy dijo a la princesa yasmín oscura¡ya vale¡bueno, se acabó¡voy a matarte maldita puta! pero la malvada princesa dijo a Goofy¡no lo intentes, porque no podrás hacerlo! en ese momento Goofy dijo¡Super Goofy cohete! en ese momento, Goofy con ese super ataque cohete, le quitó vastante PM de vida a la princesa yasmín oscura. tanto que ahora, su PM de vida, quedó reducido a un trozo de plata y otro de oro. en ese momento Donald dijo¡Super ataque del mago oscuro! entonces Donald, lanzó de su vara de mago, un super rayo de fuego en Espiral a gran velocidad, que dió de lleno en la princesa yasmín oscura, haciendo que su PM, quedara reducido a la posición arcoiris. en ese momento Sora dijo¡bueno, se acabó¡estás acabada maldita princesa yasmín oscura! en ese momento la princesa yasmín blanca dijo a Sora¡Sora, toma esto! sora cogió lo que la yasmín blanca le lanzó. Sora obtuvo. ¡Llavero oscuro! Sora dijo a la princesa yasmín blanca¡gracias! después dijo a la oscura¡ya se ha acabado tu reino de maldad y de oscuridad! pero la princesa yasmín oscura, dijo a Sora¡aún no se ha terminado tu malvada pesadilla¡ahora verás! en ese momento la princesa yasmín oscura, se despegó del suelo, y empezó a volar. después, empezó a ripear en el aire, y a lanzarse contra sora, repetidas veces, haciendo que su PM de vida, quedase reducido a verde, en alerta crítica. en ese momento el Compañero Aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín oscura¡ya vasta maldita yasmín¡no voy a dejar que le mates! en ese momento la princesa yasmín oscura dijo a Aladdín¡buena idea¡así te mataré atí también! pero en ese momento, Aladdín dijo¡super ataque infernal y mortal! en ese momento aladdín, consolo un solo Golpe, derrotó a la princesa yasmín oscura, dejando su PM a 0. Sora dijo a Aladdín: gracias Aladdín, te lo agradezco mucho. Aladdín dijo a Sora: estás bien Sora? Sora dijo a Aladdín: no muy bien. estoy casi muerto. pero antes de dejar este mundo para siempre, quiero que sepas, que me alegro que la oscura princesa yasmín, haya desaparecido para siempre. Aladdín dijo a Sora¡nó¡no puedes morir¡sora¡no puedes desaparecer del mundo para siempre! la malvada princesa yasmín oscura, ya sin fuerzas dijo¡demasiado tarde Aladdín! Sora ha sido golpeado por mí repetidas veces, y eso ha hecho que me desaga de él para siempre pero en ese momento Aladdín dijo¡fuera de aquíiiiiiii! y de un espadazo, Aladdín acabó definitivamente con la princesa yasmín oscura, borrándola del mapa. después dijo a Sora: descansa en paz, amigo mío. en ese momento los ayudantes de Sora, fueron a contarle al rey mickey, la triste noticia, de que Sora, había muerto a manos de la oscura, pero que la oscura, ha sido derrotada a manos de Aladdín. en ese momento Aladdín y la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah blanca, con el cuerpo de Sora en Brazos, fueron al castillo del rey mickey. allí le hicieron una lápida, y lo enterraron, mientras la oscuridad, desaparecía de los demás mundos. el rey mickey y sus ayudantes, la princesa yasmín, Aladdín, y minie, velaron por el cuerpo de Sora, que ahora descansa en Paz, en el cielo. mientras todos estaban entorno a la lápida, el rey mickey dijo unas palabras. Nos hemos reunido todos aquí, para decir adiós a nuestro portador de la Dekíbley, que ha sido asesinado a manos de la princesa yasmín oscura. Yasmín de Ágrabah. quieres decirle algunas palabras a Sora que está en los cielos para que te oiga? la princesa yasmín dijo al rey mickey: si, majestad. el rey mickey dijo a yasmín: pues habla. la princesa yasmín dijo a Sora: hola cariño. espero que me estés escuchando allá a donde estés. solo quiero decirte, que nunca te dejaré de amar, y espero que en el cielo, tu también me estés amando, como yo te estoy amando en la tierra. solamente, quiero que sepas, que he dejado a Aladdín, por tí. espero que en el cielo, no me dejes por otra chica. en ese momento, el rey mickey dijo a Sora: ya ves Sora? todos te queremos, y no te olvidaremos. hasta la próxima dimensión amigo y portador de la Dekíbley. todos los que estubieron en la misa o despedida de sora, se alejaron hacia su casa, menos yasmín, que dijo al rey mickey: majestad? aunque yo sea una princesa, que lo soy, porque soy la princesa de Ágrabah, pero quiero estár un poco más en la lápida. puedo? el rey mickey la dijo¡claro que puedes, pero luego vuelves! vale? la princesa yasmín dijo a Mickey: vale. el rey mickey, se metió en el castillo, y la princesa yasmín, se quedó a solas en frente de la lápida. en ese momento, Aladdín montado en la alfombra mágica dijo a la princesa Yasmín: hasta luego princesa. y diciendo esto, Aladdín partió hacia Ágrabah. entonces la princesa yasmín, se acercaba poco a poco a la lápida de Sora. y levantando la tapa de la lápida, con poderes sobrenaturales dijo: Sora, no puedo dejar que te quedes en el cielo, por eso he decidido traerte de vuelta a la Tierra. y diciendo esto, la princesa yasmín, puso su dulce mano sobre el Corazón de Sora, y ¡Zas! en pocos segundos, el rostro pálido y sin vida de Sora, se Volvió de color Carne, y Sora, volvió a la Vida. Yasmín dijo¡misión cumplida¡Sora¡te he hechado tanto de menos! Sora dijo abrazandose a la princesa yasmín: yo también te he hechado tanto de menos allí en el cielo. de repente el rey mickey dijo¡yasmín¡ya es hora de volver! pero en ese momento dijo¡que ha pasado aquí! la princesa yasmín dijo al Rey mickey: verás mickey, Sora ha resucitado, porque yo le he hecho resucitar de entre los muertos. el rey mickey dijo a la princesa yasmín¡muy bien¡yasmín¡eres estupenda¡venid todos, Sora ha vuelto a la vida! los ayudantes de Sora Donald y Goofy dijeron¡que alegría, que alegría¡sora ha buelto! la noticia de que la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, había resucitado al portador de la Dekíbley, se hizo saber por todos los mundos. y todos los personajes de todos los mundos, fueron al Castillo Disney's, para hacer una gran fiesta, por la resurrepción de Sora, a manos de la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah. cuando acabó la fiesta, todos se volvieron a sus respectivos mundos, menos Sora y su mujer, la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, que se quedaron en el castillo del Rey mickey, vivir para siempre. y si aún no han muerto por algúna enfermedad irremediable, a estas horas, aún estarán en el castillo disney's, viviendo muy felices, y cada día que pasa, amándose aún más.

-  
-  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Hearts III. Sora Viaja Al Pasado.

sora, en sus últimas aventuras, se encuentra agusto, en su nueva vida en el castillo disney's, en compañía de Donald, goofy, mickey Mouse, minie mouse y por supuesto, su esposa la princesa Yasmín de Ágrabah. otros nuevos personajes, irán saliendo a lo largo de esta nueva historia, que les traigo. ¡comencemos!

Capítulo I. Sora, se va de escursión con sus ayudantes donald y goofy y su esposa la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah.

mucho tiempo, había pasado desde que sora, había derrotado a la malvada yasmín oscura, por segunda vez. mientras sora y su esposa junto con sus ayudantes, estaban recorriendo los campos del castillo disney's, la princesa yasmín dijo a sora: sabes sora? creo que no sería una mala idea, que nos fuéramos todos de escursión ha Ágrabah. Donald dijo a yasmín: y para que quieres volver a la ciudad de Ágrabah? la princesa yasmín dijo a Donald: verás donald, hace tiempo que no veo a mi padre el sultán. y además, Sora tendrá muchas ganas de volver a ver a su compañero de batalla Aladdín. verdad, Sora? Sora dijo a la princesa Yasmín. la verdad Yasmín? si te lo digo, pues no tengo muchas ganas de ver a ese gilipollas. pero ya que insistes, voy a hablar con el rey mickey, para que sepa que nos vamos otra vez a Ágrabah. la princesa yasmín dijo a Sora: vale, ve a decírselo al rey mickey. entonces sora se metió en el castillo, que por cierto, estaba silencioso y tranquilo. mientras sora, paseaba por los pasillos del castillo tranquilamente, estaba mirando fotos de todos los reinos, sin sospechar, que algo malo, está a punto de pasar.  
unas diminutas sombras, salieron del suelo, y habanzaron hacia sora. en la cabeza de las cuales, tenían antenitas. eran ¡los sincorazón! dijo sora, mientras los sincorazón, habanzaban hacia él. en ese momento Sora dijo¡venceré a estos vichos yo solo, sin ayuda! en ese momento el portador de la dekíbley, sacó su llave espada, y se enfrentó a los sincorazón. pero no le resultaron tan fáciles las cosas, ya que después de haber derrotado a todos los sincorazón, apareció algo muy poderoso. y sora dijo¡que es eso! en ese momento, un henorme monstruo salió de una pared, y dijo a Sora¡hola! eres el por tador de la Dekíbley? Sora dijo con mala gana¡Sí¡yo soy el que buscas! en ese momento, el monstruo dijo a sora: muy bien. ¡es hora de comenzar con esta batalla! en ese momento, el monstruo, comenzó a atacar a Sora. el PM de sora, estaba al completo, y el PM del monstruo, también. entonces Sorasacó su llave espada, y la emprendió a espadazos, hasta que pudo. en ese momento, el monstruo, dijo: de esta si que ya no sales Sora. ¡eso tenlo por seguro! pero sora dijo al monstruo. de eso ¡nada! sabes que yo si salgo de todas¡ya lo sabes! en ese momento el monstruo, empezó a girar sobre si mismo, lanzando Rayos que impactaron de lleno en Sora, haciéndole bastante daño, a su PM. pero entonces, sora dijo¡piro¡flitwy¡bónyer!  
en ese momento, Sora lanzó sus ataques de fuego, hielo, aereo y electro, al monstruo, haciendo bastante daño a su PM. tanto que su PM, estaba ya en verde. el monstruo, dijo a sora: sabes que¡no podrás salir de esta que tienes preparada! ja ja ja ja ja ja já. entonces Sora, dijo al Monstruo¡sabes que voy a salir de esta trampa¡y tu vas a ser historia ahora mismo! y diciendo estas palabras, sora, blandió su llave espada, y le asestó varios espadazos al monstruo, hasta que su PM de vida, disminuyó a 0. en ese momento, el monstruo, quedó derrotado. Sora, obtuvo¡poder oscuro! sora, se metió en la habitación del rey mickey mouse, y le dijo: majestad, puedo hablar con usted? el rey mickey mouse dijo¡claro sora! y dime, de que quieres hablar? el portador Sora, dijo al Rey mickey mouse: del monstruo al que me he enfrentado ahora. el rey mickey mouse dijo a sora: te has dado cuenta de que te has enfrentado a tu primer enemigo? sora dijo al rey mickey: claro que si majestad? claro que sí. el rey mickey dijo a sora: pues bien, ese monstruo, probiene de Ágrabah. sora dijo: ha, el rey prosiguió: pero no es del Ágrabah de ahora, si no del Ágrabah pasada. sora dijo: que me quieres decir con eso del Ágrabah pasada? el rey mickey mouse dijo a Sora: deja que me explique mejor. sora dijo: explícate mejor, que te espero. entonces el rey mickey dijo a sora: muy bien sora, te lo explicaré. tu sabes que el tiempo, se consta de 3 partes verdad? sora dijo al rey mickey: si majestad. claro que lo sé. el rey mickey dijo a Sora: Pues bien. esas 3 partes del tiempo, se llaman. pasado, presente y futuro. entonces sora dijo al rey mickey: ya lo entiendo. parece ser que el pasado, es lo que ya ha ocurrido. verdad? el rey mickey dijo a Sora¡eso es sora, y el presente, es lo que está ocurriendo ahora, y el futuro, es lo que va a ocurrir dentro de poco! Sora dijo: está bien. que pasa en el Ágrabah pasada? el rey mickey dijo a sora: te acuerdas de la malvada princesa yasmín oscura? sora dijo al rey mickey¡ho, nó¡no me digas que ha vuelto otra vez! el rey mickey dijo a Sora: no, no se trata de ella, si no de sus secuaces. sora dijo: y que se planean sus secuaces? el rey mickey mouse, dijo a sora: nada malo, de momento. solamente, han ido al colegio de Ágrabah pasada, para secuestrar a una niña. sora dijo al rey mickey: y quien es esa niña a la que quieren secuestrar esos cabrones? el rey mickey dijo a sora: esa niña, por muy extraño que te parezca, es la princesa Yasmín de Ágrabah, de 8 años de edad. Sora dijo al rey mickey¡ya veo, ya veo! y dime, hay algún camino para llegar a Ágrabah pasada? el rey mickey dijo a sora: no hay ningún camino, a no ser que se viaje en el tiempo. sora dijo al rey mickey: y como puedo viajar en el tiempo? el rey mickey mouse dijo a sora: yo no tengo ni idea, pregúntale a tu esposa Yasmín, creo que ella sabe como viajar en el tiempo. sora dijo al rey mickey mouse: a caso yasmín ha viajado en el tiempo? el rey mickey dijo a sora¡te he dicho que yo no tengo ni idea! sora dijo al Rey: tampoco hace falta que te pongas así, por nada. mickey dijo a sora¡ho! lo siento Sora. pues vale, yo no se nada. pregúntale a ella, que creo que si viajó una vez al pasado. sora dijo al rey: vale, se lo diré. ¡ha! otra cosa, me voy a ir unos días allí a Ágrabah, a descansar. podemos? el rey mickey dijo a Sora: quien va a ir contigo? sora dijo al rey: van a venir Donald, Goofy y la princesa yasmín. el rey mickey dijo a Sora¡ha! vale, vete. si hay algún problema, ya te llamaré. sora dijo al Rey mickey: vale, gracias, majestad. el rey dijo: de nada sora. sora, salió de la habitación del rey, y se fue a los jardines del castillo. allí le esperaban yasmín, Donald y Goofy. Goofy dijo a Sora¡hajiá! y dime, que te ha dicho el rey mickey¡hajiá! la princesa yasmín dijo a sora: te deja el rey venir con migo a Ágrabah? Donald dijo: supongo que si le habrá dejado. Sora dijo a los 3: chicos, cuando partimos hacia Ágrabah? el rey mickey, me ha dejado irme con vosotros. la princesa yasmín dijo a sora: cuando tu estés listo, nos marchamos. sora dijo a todos. yo creo que podemos irnos ya verdad? la princesa yasmín dijo: solo voy a decir una cosa. y es. cuando tu quieras, nos piramos. donald y Goofy dijeron: vamos parejita¡nos vamos.

Capítulo II. viaje hacia Ágrabah.

en ese momento, sora, donald, goofy y la princesa Yasmín, se montaron en la nave Gumi, y partieron hacia Ágrabah. durante la travesía por todos los mundos, de disney's, Sora dijo a la princesa yasmín: señora, podemos hablar en privado? la princesa yasmín dijo a sora: por supuesto. vamos a un lugar, que yo solo sé. la princesa Yasmín y Sora, se metieron en un cuarto de la nave, y allí, sora le dijo a la princesa yasmín: oye cariño, tu sabes como puedo ir al pasado? la princesa yasmín dijo a Sora: y para que quieres tu viajar al pasado? sora le dijo: para detener a unos secuaces que quieren secuestrar a una niña llamada Yasmín, y además, eso es lo bueno, es princesa de Ágrabah como tu. la princesa yasmín dijo a sora: cuantos años tiene? Sora dijo a la princesa Yasmín: me parece, que tiene 8 años de edad. la princesa yasmín dijo a Sora: me parece que ya se quien es esa niña. Sora dijo a la princesa yasmín: tu la conoces? la princesa yasmín dijo a sora: claro que la conozco. sora dijo a la princesa yasmín: ha, i quien es? la princesa Yasmín dijo a Sora: sora? se que esto te puede sonar muy raro, pero esa niña, soy Yó. sora dijo a la princesa Yasmín¡no me lo puedo creér! de verdad que eres tú? o me estás gastando una broma. la princesa yasmín dijo a sora: Sora, yo no gasto ninguna broma. lo que te digo, es tan real, como que, yo soy esa niña. Sora dijo¡genial! bueno, de todas formas, no importa. me puedes decir como puedo llegar hasta ella? la princesa Yasmín dijo a Sora: mira Sora, la única forma de poder llegar hasta mi yo pasado, es viajando en el tiempo, y no te lo aconsejo, en absoluto. a saber lo que esa descarada, te puede hacer, y en que trampas puedes caer. sora dijo: princesa? estás celosa? la princesa Yasmín dijo a Sora¡que te quede claro esto sora¡yo, no, estoy, celosa! bueno, quizas, un poquito celosa, si que puede que esté. Sora dijo a la princesa Yasmín: pero venga princesa. una niña de 8 añitos de edad, no creo que se insinúe ante un tío ya de 14 años de edad. la princesa yasmín dijo a sora: esa niña, se insinúa ante un tíó de 10 años o más, si se lo propone. sora dijo a la princesa Yasmín: y en que trampas de tentación puede hacerte caer esa niña? lo digo para ir ya preparado. la princesa Yasmín dijo¡no es ninguna Broma, Sora! ándate con ojo Sora, que mi yo pasado, es muy dura de pelar. sora dijo a la princesa yasmín: supongo, que puedo desorvitar sus encantos hacia mí verdad? la princesa yasmín dijo a sora. ¡hombre! es muy difícil, pero puedes intentarlo. siempre y cuando ella, no te descubra el truco. porque si la princesa Yasmín de 8 años, te descubre el truco, se mosqueará muchísimo. Sora dijo a la princesa yasmín: no te apures, seguro que puedo desorvitar todos sus planes. intentaré hacer un buen truco falso, que ella, no pueda descubrir. la princesa yasmín dijo a Sora: no te hagas ilusiones Sora, que la princesita yasmín de 8 años, se las sabe todas, y puede empezar a aberiguar cosas, hasta que dé con el truco. entonces sora dijo a la princesa yasmín: eso quiere decir que haga lo que haga, estoy perdido si se me insinúa? la princesa Yasmín dijo a Sora¡correcto! así que, es mejor que no viajes al pasado. en ese momento, Donald, mandado por goofy, dijo a los 2 a través de la puerta. ¡Sora¡Princesa Yasmín! vamos a llegar ha Ágraba. Sora dijo a Donald. ¡ya vamos! Donald. la princesa yasmín dijo a Donald. enseguida salimos, Donald. Sora dijo a la princesa Yasmín: pero de todas formas, tengo que ir al pasado, ya que tengo que salvarla. la princesa yasmín dijo a Sora: bueno. luego cuando lleguemos a Casa de Aladdín, te llamo a los viajeros del tiempo, que es con quien tienes que ir. sora dijo: muchas gracias princesa yasmín. en ese momento la princesa yasmín y sora, salieron de la habitación privada, justamente cuando la nave Gumi, tomó tierra en la ciudad de Ágrabah. una Vez en la ciudad de Ágrabah, la princesa yasmín dijo a Donald, sora y Goofy: ahora, vamos a ir al palacio de mi padre, es decir a mi casa. Sora dijo a la princesa yasmín: vale, vamos hacia palacio. Donald dijo: por mi parte, nos vamos al palacio, y le hacemos una visita al sultán. Goofy dijo: yo creo que va a ser lo mejor, vamos al palacio. la princesa yasmín dijo: pues nada, vamos a palacio. en ese momento, Sora y sus ayudantes junto con su esposa, se dirigieron al palacio real de Ágrabah. ya ante la entrada de las puertas al gran palacio, rasul dijo¡hola¡como habéis estado! hacía tiempo que no os veía. la princesa yasmín dijo a rasul: pues nada Rasul, pues como siempre, nada nuevo. rasul dijo a la princesa yasmín: venga Yas,¡no me digas que no te lo has tirado! la princesa yasmín dijo a Rasul: dos palabras rasul¡no me gusta la gente, que solo piensa en hacer el guarro. y ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ver a mi padre. rasul dijo a la princesa yasmín: pues nada, que sigáis como ahora, y no te apures, que yo estaré a tu servicio, para lo que necesites. laprincesa yasmín, dijo: solo necesito una cosa. el guardia rasul, dijo: que necesitáis vos? la princesa yasmín dijo a Rasul: que me dejes entrar al palacio ¡Yáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! en ese momento, el guardia Rasul, se quitó del medio, dejándole libre la entrada al palacio. una vez dentro del palacio, la princesa yasmín, subió las escaleras, que daban acceso al trono. una vez en el trono, la princesa yasmín dijo a su padre¡hola! como estamos? el sultán dijo: ho, estamos pues, como siempre. sin ninguna novedad. la princesa yasmín dijo a su padre: me alegra oirte decir eso. te acuerdas de sora? el sultán dijo a su hija¡claro que me acuerdo de Sora, que pregunta más tonta! laprincesa yasmín dijo a su padre: vale, tampoco hace falta que te pongas así. el Sultán dijo a su hija: perdón, no quería decirte eso. lo siento. la princesa yasmín dijo: no pasa nada, todos tenemos nuestro mal día. el sultán dijo a su hija: es verdad, todos tenemos nuestro mal día. en ese momento la princesa yasmín dijo a su padre: eso es papá, todos tenemos nuestro mal día. en ese momento Sora dijo al sultán: oye majestad. tu sabrías decirme como era tu hija de 8 años? el sultán de Ágrabah dijo a sora: pues¡buf! era muy insinuante. pero solo con los niños. sora dijo al sultán: crées que se insinuará ante un tío de 14 años? la princesa yasmín dijo a sora: no creo que la niña yasmín, o sea yó, se interese por un niño de 14 años. si acaso fuera, se interesaría por uno de 10 años. pero por uno de 14? ni en sueños. en ese momento, la puerta de palacio, se abrió de par en par. y apareció Aladdín. Aladdín dijo a sora: hola sora. sora dijo a Aladdín: hola Aladdín. como estás, ahora que estás solo en tu casa? Aladdín dijo a sora¡escucha sora, no quiero que te vuelvas a burlar de mí¿te ha quedado claro esto? sora dijo a Aladdín: lo siento Aladdín, pero eso te ha pasado por no haber salido con la princesa Yasmín, cuando ella te lo pedía. Aladdín dijo a sora¡no te hagas tantas ilusiones, que no eres tu aquí el machote¡porque si te has casado con mi novia la princesa yasmín, ha sido porque yo no dije nada durante la boda¡que si yo llego a decir que yasmín no se casa con tigo, tu no te casas con yasmín¡eso que te quede claro! Sora dijo a Aladdín: vale Aladdín, no te sulfures. oye, te puedo hacer una pregunta Aladdín? Aladdín dijo a Sora: de que se trata Sora? sora dijo a Aladdín: tu has sido niño verdad Al? Aladdín dijo a sora: si sora, como tu dices, yo he sido niño. porque me has preguntado eso? Sora dijo a Aladdín: verás Aladdín, el problema, es que voy a hacer un viaje al pasado. y resulta que voy a encontrarme con la pequeña princesa Yasmín. Aladdín dijo: hajám. y cual es el problema? Sora dijo a Aladdín: pues el problema es. tu has estado con la pequeña yasmín? o Nó. Aladdín dijo a sora: si te refieres a que si yo he estado enamorado de ella, pues Sí. Sora dijo a Aladdín: no, no es eso Aladdín. lo que yo me refiero es que si la pequeña yasmín, se ha insinuado ante algún adulto. Aladdín dijo a Sora¡hajám! lo que tu dices, es si la pequeña yasmín, se insinua ante un adulto? Sora dijo a Aladdín: sí, eso quería saber. Aladdín dijo a Sora: te voy a dar un consejo de niño. no te fíes de la pequeña yasmín. aunque ella no se suele ni desnudar, ni insinuar ante un adulto, pero no te fíes de ella. Sora dijo a Aladdín: el problema Aladdín, es que yo solo tengo 14 años de edad. Aladdín dijo a Sora: en ese caso Sora, no tienes salvación. puesto que la pequeña yasmín, si se insinúa ante un niño de 14 años. Sora dijo a Aladdín: estupendo Aladdín, ya me siento más tranquilo. en ese momento, la princesa yasmín, dijo a Sora: vale sora, voy a llamar a los viajeros del tiempo, Doc Emet Braum y Marty Macflay, para que viajes en el tiempo. pero ya sabes, que no puedo acompañarte en esa misión. Sora dijo a la princesa yasmín: no te apures Yas, no me pasará nada. en ese momento la princesa yasmín, dijo a sora: pues nada, nos veremos para despedirnos.

Capítulo III. Sora viaja en el tiempo, hacia el pasado.

mucho tiempo había pasado desde que sora, había hablado con Aladdín, que le había dicho que su chica pasada, se insinuaba ante los niños, y no ante los adultos. cosa que a sora, eso le preocupaba, ya que sora, es todavía, un crío de 14 años de edad. mientras sora, estaba preocupado en sus pensamientos pasados, la princesa yasmín, se fué a sus aposentos, para llamar a los viajeros del tiempo, Doc Emet Braum y Marty Macflay. en ese momento Doc Emet Braum dijo a Marty¡he¡Marty! marty dijo a Doc: que pasa Doc? Doc dijo a Marty: me preguntaba si tu no estás pensando en la princesa Yasmín de Ágrabah. verdad? Marty dijo a Doc: bueno Doc, seguramente, sí. estoy pensando en esa chica de Ágrabah. Doc dijo a marty: vamos marty, no te apures, que volveremos a ver a la princesa yasmín, muy pronto. Marty dijo a Doc: ojalá, sea así. en ese momento, el teléfono de Doc Emet Braum, comenzó a sonar. Ring, Ring, Ring, doc dijo cogiéndo el teléfono: buenas tardes. le habla el doctor Doc Emet Braum. viajero en el tiempo. en que puedo servirle? señorita, la princesa yasmín dijo a Doc: señorita yasmín. no te acuerdas de mí Doc? Doc dijo a la princesa yasmín: claro que sí? claro que me acuerdo de usted. la princesa yasmín dijo a Doc: no me llames de usted, que me haces más vieja. llámame de tú. Doc dijo a la princesa yasmín: vale yasmín. lo siento. yasmín dijo al doctor Emet Braum: no pasa nada. Doc dijo a la princesa Princesa yasmín: oye princesa? te acuerdas de Mi ayudante y colega Marty Macflay? la princesa yasmín dijo a Doc: claro que me acuerdo de marty Macflay. por? Doc dijo a la princesa yasmín: no por nada. solamente que tu colega marty Macflay, está preocupado por tí. la princesa yasmín dijo a doc: pues, que no se preocupe tanto por mí, que yo estóy bien. Doc dijo a la princesa yasmín: de acuerdo, yo se lo digo. y dime, de que se trata esta vez? la princesa yasmín dijo a Doc Emet Braum: se trata de otro viaje al pasado, para mi esposo Sora. Doc Emet Braum dijo a la princesa Yasmín: pero tu esposo no era Aladdín? que me acuerdo de que os llevamos al pasado para hacerle recordar tu infancia? la princesa yasmín dijo al Doctor Emet Braum: sí Doc, sí era Aladdín. pero le he dejado, y me he casado de nuevo con Sora, que es el portador de la Dekíbley. Doc dijo a la princesa Yasmín: que as dejado a Aladdín? la princesa Yasmín dijo a Doc: si doc, le he dejado. Doc dijo a la princesa yasmín: bueno, si le has dejado, ya te apañarás. eso es tu problema. y dime. para que quieres llevar a Sora al pasado de Ágrabah? la princesa yasmín dijo a Doc: pues resulta, que la oscuridad, es decir. las fuerzas oscuras, han llegado al pasado de Ágrabah, y quieren secuestrar a la pequeña yasmín. y el único hombre que puede derrotar a la oscuridad, es Sora. Doc emet braum dijo a la princesa yasmín: y de que fuerzas oscuras se tratan? la princesa yasmín dijo al doctor emet braum: se trata simplemente, de los secuaces de la malvada princesa yasmín oscura, que es nada más y nada menos de un clon mío creado a base de mi A.D.N. Doc dijo a la princesa yasmín: vale? entonces vamos para Ágrabah. la princesa yasmín dijo a Doc: gracias, nos vemos en Ágrabah. Doc dijo: vale, nos vemos. en ese momento la princesa yasmín, colgó el teléfono de su palacio, y dijo a Sora: enseguida vienen los viajeros del tiempo. Sora dijo a la princesa yasmín: gracias princesa? por haber llamado a los viajeros del tiempo. la princesa yasmín dijo a Sora: de nada sora, de nada. el sultán dijo a su hija: oye yasmín. sabes lo que acabas de hacer? la princesa yasmín dijo a su padre: si papá? acabo de salvar el mundo pasado de Ágrabah, ayudando y mandando a Sora al pasado para que acabe con los secuaces de la malvada princesa yasmín. el sultán dijo a Aladdín: tu que crées Aladdín? Aladdín dijo al sultán: que creo de que majestad? el sultán dijo a Aladdín: que que crées de lo que ba a hacer la princesa yasmín. Aladdín dijo a al Sultán: pues pienso que, la princesa yasmín, está salvando el mundo pasado de Ágrabah. el sultán dijo a Aladdín: muy bien pensado Aladdín, muy bien pensado. eso es justamente, lo que está haciendo la princesa yasmín. no había hecho eso desde que solo era una niña de solo 8 años de edad. mientras el sultán y la princesa yasmín estaban discutiendo, mejor dicho. hablando de lo de sora, por la parte de fuera del palacio, el clásico coche, "El Delórean", aterrizó en los jardines del palacio. las puertas del coche + máquina del tiempo, se habrieron de par en par. la cabeza blanca y calva de Doc Emet Braum, asomaba por encima de las puertas del coche + máquina del tiempo. después de que el doctor emet braum, salió del todo a fuera a los jardines, salió marty Macflay. Doc dijo a la princesa yasmín desde los jardines del palacio¡princesa yasmín de Ágrabah! estás ahí? en ese momento, la princesa yasmín, salió del interior de palacio, a los jardines de palacio. Doc dijo: ha, estás aquí. la princesa yasmín dijo a Doc y a marty: así es Doc, Bienvenidos de nuevo a Ágrabah Marty Macflay dijo a la princesa Yasmín: es un placer estar de nuevo en Ágrabah, guapa. la princesa yasmín dijo a Marty Macflay: no marty. no puedes vesar mi mano ahora, porque ya estoy casada con Sora. Doc dijo a la princesa yasmín: bueno, preséntanos a Sora nó? la princesa yasmín dijo a doc: de acuerdo, os presentaré a Sora. en ese momento, la princesa yasmín dijo a Sora¡Sora¡sal un momento fuera! en ese momento, el portador de la Dekíbley Sora, salió fuera, y allí mismo Doc dijo: de modo que tu eres el nuevo novio de la princesa Yasmín. verdad? Sora dijo a Doc: si señor. Doc dijo: doc, me llamo Doctor Doc emet braum. marty dijo a Sora: y yo soy su colega marty macflay. Sora dijo a los 2. es un placer conoceros. sois viajeros en el tiempo? Doc dijo a Sora: sí. somos viajeros del tiempo. viajamos tanto al pasado, presente y futuro. i no solo eso, si no que a cualquier pasado, a cualquier presente y a cualquier futuro. Sora dijo a Doc: entonces, vamos al pasado, que no tenemos mucho tiempo, ya que los secuaces de la princesa yasmín oscura, son sinCorazon, y se multiplican como el viento. Doc dijo a Sora: en ese caso, no tenemos tiempo que perder. en ese momento, doc, marty y Sora, se metieron en el coche + máquina del tiempo. desde dentro, Sora dijo a la princesa yasmín: nos vamos yasmín, cuida a Aladdín. nos vamos al pasado. en ese momento, el Doctor doc emet braum y marty macflay, se metieron en el coche + máquina del tiempo, y partieron hacia el pasado. Doc dijo a Sora: bueno sora? a donde nos dirigimos? Sora dijo a los viajeros del tiempo: esperad un momento, voy a llamar a la princesa yasmín, para que me diga a donde tenemos que ir. en ese momento, doc emet braum, dijo a Sora: de acuerdo Sora, llama a la princesa yasmín. en ese momento, sora Sacó su móvil, y marcó el número de teléfono. 95-354-43-42. en ese momento, el teléfono de palacio, comenzó a sonar. el sultán de Ágrabah, cogió el teléfono de palacio, y dijo: hola? le habla el sultán de Ágrabah. en que puedo ayudaros? Sora dijo al sultán: majestad. está su hija la princesa yasmín por ahí? el sultán dijo a Sora: pues, nó. se ha largado con Aladdín a dar una vuelta en su alfombra mágica. Sora dijo al Sultán de Ágrabah¡baya hombre! yo que la necesitaba para preguntarle donde devemos dirigirnos, que mala suertes. el sultán dijo a Sora: espera Sora, la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, me lo ha dejado por aquí escrito. Sora dijo al Sultán: menos mal, que la princesa yasmín, ha dejado el papel con la dirección escrita. léala, majestad. el sultán de Ágrabah dijo a Sora: le tienes que decir a los viajeros del tiempo: Palacio Real de Ágrabah, año 1032. eso es todo. Sora dijo al sultán: gracias majestad. el sultán de Ágrabah, dijo: de nada, Sora. y colgó el teléfono: Sora dijo a Doc: tenemos que dirigirnos a Palacio Real de Ágrabah, Año 1032. Doc, apuntó la dirección en el teclado del Delórean, y pulsó la tecla de ENTER. después, pulsó la tecla de INICIO. en ese momento, la máquina del tiempo, comenzó a elevarse, hasta que desapareció en el continuo espacio tiempo. en ese momento. Doc dijo a Sora: Sora? espero que sepas, que no puedes influir en el pasado, o el futuro, cambiará automáticamente. Sora dijo a Doc: no te apures Doc, no voy a cambiar el pasado, para nada. doc dijo a sora: vale, confío en tu palabra. Doc dijo a marty: he marty? que te pasa. marty dijo a Doc: no creo que sora, pueda cumplir su palabra, ya que he visto a la pequeña yasmín, y se que intentará henamorar a Sora, para separarle de la yasmín normal, o sea de su esposa la mayor. Doc dijo: sí, eso es probable. pero sora, no caerá en sus tentaciones. verdad? Sora dijo a Doc: no se Doc, lo intentaré. Doc dijo a Sora: vamos a llegar al pasado de Ágrabah, vete preparando para salir. en ese momento, Doc Emet Braum, dijo a Sora: Sora, ten este comuno cristal. solo si quieres volver al presente, tienes que dar unos golpecitos en el comuno cristal, y nosotros volveremos a buscarte. en ese momento Sora dijo a Doc: muchas gracias Doc. Doc dijo a Sora: de nada sora, de nada. en ese momento, el delórean, empezó a descender hasta salir del continuo espacio tiempo, y aterrizó en el pasado de Ágrabah. Doc dijo a Sora. bueno, pues aquí te quedas. Sora dijo a Doc: bueno, pues nada. hasta luego. en ese momento, el delórean, ascendió hasta desaparecer tras el espacio tiempo. y ahí quedó sora, solo ante el peligro.

Capítulo IV. Sora, se encuentra en el pasado de Ágrabah.

todo estaba muy tranquilo en Ágrabah pasada. Sora, estaba paseando por el pasado de Ágrabah, si no fuera, porque en un callejón sin salida, se encontraban sincorazón. en ese momento sora, sacó su dekíbley, y se acercó hacia los sincorazón, y les dijo¡he! que hacéis en esta ciudad pasada? los sincorazón dijeron a Sora: no te importa Sora, porque tu, no lo vas a contar. te vamos a machacar, y nos vamos a comer tu corazón. Sora dijo a los sincorazón¡eso ni en broma¡no os vais a comer mi corazón¡no os voy a dejar que os comáis mi corazón! los sincorazón dijeron a Sora: en ese caso, tendremos que luchar para quitártelo a la fuerza. pero Sora dijo a los sincorazón¡pues luchemos por mi corazón! en ese momento, Sora y los sincorazón, entablaron una dura batalla en la plaza de la calle esa sin salida. Sora, con su dekíbley, dijo a los sincorazón: muy bien Sincorazón, vamos a luchar, por mi corazón. en ese momento, los sincorazón, empezaron a hacer sus ataques, para comerle a Sora su PM de vida, y su corazón. pero Sora, no se quedó de brazos cruzados, mientras los sincorazón, devoraban su PM de vida, y su corazón. Sora, estaba muy tranquilo, a pesar de todo el PM de vida que le estaban quitando. pero en ese momento, una hermosa niña de 8 Años de edad, dijo a sora: disculpa? quien eres tú? Sora dijo a la chica de 8 años de edad: yo me llamo Sora, y soy el portador de la Dekíbley. y tu eres la pequeña yasmín de Ágrabah. nó? la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah dijo a Sora: por favor. llámame princesa yasmín de Ágrabah. y ahora¡aparta de mi camino¡yo me encargaré de estos sincorazón! en ese momento Sora dijo: vale, yo me aparto de tu camino. la princesa yasmín dijo a Sora: gracias guapo. de pronto la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, se enfrentó a los sincorazón, con sus terribles rayos de color verde, rojo, azul, amarillo, morado, ETC. los sincorazón, por el contrario, lucharon con ímpetu y coraje, a la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, usando sus poderosos mordiscos de quita PM. Sora dijo a la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah¡ten cuidado princesa yasmín de Ágrabah! pero la princesa yasmín dijo a Sora: deja de meterte en mi camino niño engreido, o te aseguro que me las vas a ¡pagar! Sora dijo a la princesa yasmín¡princesa¡te lo pido por favor! pero la pequeña yasmín dijo a Sora¡no te lo aviso más¡deja de meterte en mi camino¡o te tragas uno de mis rayos! Sora dijo a la pequeña princesa yasmín¡por favor¡no sabes a lo que te estás enfrentando¡son fuerzas demasiado oscuras! pero en ese momento, la pequeña princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, atacó a Sora, lanzándole un terrible Rayo, impulsando a Sora hacia un contenedor de basura. Sora, dévil por el rayo, dijo¡estabién¡no me queda otra opción, que pelear con la pequeña princesa yasmín de Ágrabah! en ese momento, Sora se dirigió hacia donde estaba la pequeña princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, y le dijo¡escucha¡como que me has atacado, no tengo mas remedio que luchar con tigo! en ese momento la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah dijo a Sora¡pues luchemos! en ese momento, Sora sacó su poderosa llave espada, y dijo a la pequeña princesa yasmín de Ágrabah¡muy bien¡tu lo has querido¡te voy a machacar! en ese momento, comenzó una terrible lucha entre Sora y la pequeña princesa yasmín de Ágrabah. Sora, con su llave espada, golpeaba terriblemente fuerte a la pequeña yasmín de Ágrabah, haciéndola bastante daño al PM de la pequeña yasmín de Ágrabah. pero en ese momento, la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah dijo a Sora¡lamentarás haber decidido pelear con migo! y diciendo esto, la pequeña princesa yasmín de Ágrabah se elevo hacia el cielo, dispuesta a hacer un ataque mortal. en ese momento, el gran portador Sora dijo a la princesa yasmín¡te juro princesa yasmín, que pararé ese maldito ataque¡ya lo verás! en ese momento, la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, dijo a Sora¡muy bien Sora, prepárate para perder esta batalla! en ese momento, una henorme bola de color morada con una fuerza de 6859 puntos de potencia, Salió de las manos de la pequeña princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, para impactar en sora: en ese momento, la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, mantenía la henorme bola de energía, entre sus manos. en ese momento, la pequeña princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, dijo a Sora¡muy bien Sora, prepárate para perder esta batalla¡porque boy a mandarte al lugar de donde perteneces! en ese momento, la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, lanzó la terrible bola de energía, contra Sora. en ese momento, Sora puso su llave espada en modo bloqueo, para intentar, que la henorme bola de energía, no le diese de lleno. en ese momento en el que Sora tenía la llave espada en modo bloqueo, la henorme bola de color morada con 6859 puntos de fuerza, dió de lleno en la llave espada de sora, que estaba puesta en modo bloqueo. Sora con la llave con la henorme bola de color morada en su llave espada, intentaba sostener la henorme bola de color morada en su llave espada. pero la pequeña princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, dijo a Sora¡descuida Sora¡no podrás detener mi henorme bola morada en tu llave espada por mucho tiempo! en ese momento, la henorme bola de color morada, empezó a hacer que la llave espada de Sora, avanzara al cuerpo de Sora. Sora dijo: solo hay una opción, para librarme de este ataque mortal. ¡debo saltar! en ese momento, Sora dió un salto, justamente, en el momento en el que la henorme Bola de color morada de la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah de 8 años de edad, golpeaba en el suelo de Ágrabah, haciendo explosión. Sora dijo: Buf? ha ido por los pelos. en ese momento dijo a la princesa yasmín de 8 años de edad¡ya basta¡te vas a enterar princesa yasmín! en ese momento, Sora con su llave espada, se acercó hacia la princesa yasmín de 8 años de edad, y con su llave espada, la emprendió a espadazos, con la pequeña princesa yasmín de Ágrabah de 8 años de edad. haciendo que su PM de vida, quedara reducido a 0. en ese momento la pequeña princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, fue derrotada en combate. pero no murió. en ese momento, la pequeña princesa yasmín de Ágrabah dijo a Sora: me da la impresión, de que eres muy fuerte. Sora dijo a la princesa yasmín de 8 años: y tu también eres muy fuerte. devo de reconocer, que si no llego a Saltar cuando la henorme bola tuya, estaba empujando mi llave espada, hubiera muerto en el acto. la princesa yasmín de 8 años de edad, dijo a Sora: reconozco que tienes razón. Sora dijo a la princesa yasmín de 8 años de edad: yo siempre tengo razón princesa. la pequeña princesa yasmín de 8 años de edad, dijo a Sora: por cierto. ha que has venido a Ágrabah pasada? Sora dijo a la pequeña yasmín: verás princesa, he venido a salvarte de unos secuaces de una chica terriblemente mala. la pequeña yasmín dijo a Sora¡haaá! y quien es esa chica tan terrible de cuyo nombre no he oido hablar? Sora dijo: se llama yasmín. la pequeña dijo¡no me lo puedo creér! o sea, que hay 3 princesas yasmínes? Sora dijo a la pequeña yasmín: no. solo hay Dos. la pasada, que eres tú, y la presente, que es mi esposa. la pequeña princesa yasmín de Ágrabah dijo a Sora: oye Sora. que significa eso de terrible chica? Sora dijo a la princesa yasmín de 8 años de edad: verás chica. tu, es decir mi esposa, antes estaba enamorada de Aladdín. la pequeña dijo a Sora: que casualidad. yo también estoy enamorada de Aladdín. Sora dijo: me lo suponía. bueno, a lo que iba. entonces, un chico que era ciéntifico, estaba también colado por la princesa yasmín. pero esta le rechazó. la pequeña dijo: y porque le rechazó? Sora dijo: no tengo ni idea, no me lo dijo: entonces el ciéntifico, con unas tijeras, le cortó un trozo de su dulce cabello moreno y negro como las noches Árabes. y resulta que en ese cabello cortada, se encontraba el A.D.N de la princesa yasmín. y con ese trozo del cabello, creó una copia exacta de la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, a imagen y semejanza. la pequeña yasmín dijo a Sora: o sea un clon. verdad? Sora dijo a la pequeña yasmín: si, un clon. pero resulta, que el experimento, salió mal. y el clon, se revolvió contra el chico, matándolo. y se volvió malo. la pequeña yasmín dijo a Sora: vaya, que historia mas guay. Sora dijo a la pequeña yasmín: sí. muy guay. yo me tube que enfrentar 2 veces a ella, y en la segunda vez, me mató. la princesa yasmín dijo a Sora: no te apures. puesto que me enterado de que el clón, ha sido derrotado por nada más y nada menos que Aladdín, mi novio. Sora dijo a la princesa yasmín: si señorita, así fue. la pequeña yasmín dijo a Sora: oye Sora. te puedo decir algo? Sora dijo: adelante pues. la pequeña yasmín dijo a Sora: la verdad, es que eres tan fuerte, y tan hermoso, que me gustaría hacer el amor con tigo. quieres? Sora dijo: bueno, ya empieza la niña. después dijo a la pequeña yasmín de Ágrabah: lo siento, pero no me atráes en absoluto. la pequeña yasmín dijo a Sora: que pasa. a caso te parezco fea? Sora dijo a la pequeña yasmín: nó. eres guapa, hermosa y exótica. lo que pasa, es que yo tengo esposa, y no puedo hacerla daño. la pequeña yasmín dijo a Sora: entiendo. pues es una pena. porque yo que te iba a enseñar mi exótico cuerpo al desnudo. pero como no quieres, pues nada. ha sido un placer conocerte. ahora, que esto no se va a quedar así Sora, ya veremos si tu caes en mis redes. Sora dijo a la pequeña yasmín: no intentes nada absurdo yasmín, que no te va a funcionar. ¡no pienso caer en tus redes! la pequeña yasmín dijo a Sora: ya lo veremos Sora, ya lo veremos. en ese momento, la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah de 8 años de edad, desapareció de la vista de Sora.

Capítulo V. la batalla final. Sora y la pequeña yasmín de Ágrabah, contra los malvados secuaces de la malvada princesa yasmín oscura.

mientras la pequeña princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, había llegado al palacio real de Ágrabah, dispuesta a obtener lo que ella quiere, o sea coger al portador de la dekíbley, Sora, solo en la oscuridad de la noche de Arabia, se estaba dando un paseo. pero dejemos el pasado de momento, y volvamos al presente. en el cual, la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah y Aladdín de Ágrabah, montados en la alfombra mágica, volaron por toda la ciudad de Ágrabah, hasta que llegaron a un lugar en el que había nucho suelo arenoso. en ese momento Aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín: oye yasmín, te puedo hacer una pregunta? la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah dijo a Aladdín de Ágrabah: que me quieres preguntar Aladdín? Aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah: tu querrías volver con migo Sí? o Nó. la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdín: Aladdín. tenemos que volver a hablar eso? pero Aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín¡contesta! Sí? o Nó. la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdín: escúchame Aladdín. déjame decirte... Aladdín dijo¡no te lo repito más yasmín! Sí? o Nó. yasmín dijo a Aladdín: verás Aladdín. yó... Aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah¡que contestes de una puta Vez! quieres volver con mígo Sí? o Nó. yasmín dijo: Aladdín. yó... Aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín¡Sí o Nó! la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdín: puedo contestar otra cosa Al? Aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín¡nó, no puedes contestar otra cosa¡contesta de una maldita vez yasmín¡Sí o Nó! la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdín: bien, en vista de que no puedo contestar otra cosa, pues. ¡Nó¡Nó pienso volver con tigo, Aladdín! en ese momento Aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín: que pasa¡te gusta Sora! es eso? o Nó. ¡Contesta! te gusta Sora? la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdín: que te pasa Aladdín¡no eres el Aladdín que yo conozco! Aladdín dijo: tienes Razón. ¡no lo soy! ahora estás satisfecha? la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdín: Nó. decepcionada. en ese momento Aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín¡conque estás decepcionada¡pues acostumbrate a esto yasmín! porque esta va a ser la última noche que veas la ciudad de Ágrabah con tus propios ojos! la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdín: a que te refieres con eso de que esta va a ser mi última noche que vea la ciudad de Ágrabah con mis propios ojos Aladdín? Aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín: ya lo verás yasmín. tengo una sorpresa para ¡tí! Aladdín dijo¡me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta! en ese momento, la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah dijo a Aladdín: te lo juro, que yo no te conozco. ¡basta¡llévame de vuelta al palacio! Aladdin dijo a la princesa yasmín: de vuelta al palacio¡Nó, de eso ni hablar¡tu no te mueves de aquí esta noche! la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdín¡vale¡llévame de vuelta a mi casa, no te lo repito más! pero entonces Aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah¡tu no estás en posición de pedirme nada! me has oido¡puta! que eso es lo que eres. ¡una miserable y maldita puta! y diciendo esto, Aladdín, se habalanzó sobre la indefensa princesa yasmín, y se disponía a violarla, cuando la princesa yasmín le dijo a Aladdín¡Súeltame hijodeputa¡Súeltame, asqueroso desgraciado! pero en ese momento Aladdín, cogió a la princesa yasmín por la coleta y la puso colgando de la alfombra mágica, no sin antes violarla. después la dijo: o me dices la verdad de por qué te has ido y te gusta Sora¡o te dejo caer desde lo alto de la alfombra mágica, para que te estrelles contra el suelo! la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdín: no por favor¡no lo hagas¡no me dejes caer al suelo! Aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín¡entonces dime la verdad! la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdín: vale¡te diré la verdad absoluta, y todo lo que tu quieras! Aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín¡empieza a contarlo todo, o te mato! la princesa yasmín dijo: en primer lugar, me fui con Sora, porque no es tan malvado como tú algunas veces. en segundo lugar, Vale. me lo he tirado. en tercer lugar, Sora es muy baliente he inteligente. en cuarto lugar, es el mejor niño, que yo haya conocido hasta ahora. en quinto lugar¡tu eres una mierda, comparado con Sora! eso es todo. en ese momento Aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín¡esa no es la verdad¡dime la verdad, o te suelto desde lo alto! la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdín: te juro Aladdín, por lo que mas quieras, que esa es toda la miserable verdad. ¡créeme por favor! Aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín¡dime la maldita verdad, o te juro yasmín, que te mato! la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdín¡esa es la verdad, no te estoy mintiendo! en ese momento Aladdín dijo¡no has querido decirme la verdad¡eso a sido tu Error! la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdín¡no Aladdín, no me sueltes¡te lo suplico Aladdín, no me sueltes! pero Aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah¡ya no puedo fiarme de tu miserable boca, adiós yasmín! y diciendo esto, Aladdín, Soltó la coleta de la princesa yasmín, haciendo que esta callese desde lo alto de la alfombra mágica. la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, gritaba mientras caía al suelo. ¡háaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! al llegár al suelo, la princesa yasmín se estrelló contra él rompiendose 5 costillas, las 2 piernas, la columna vertebral, y el cuello. pero estaba viva, pero muy grabe. Aladdín, se alejó con la alfombra mágica, del lugar del crimen, diciendo¡adiós mala pécora y puta! en ese momento, un niño que pasaba por allí, vio a la princesa yasmín herida de gravedad, y la dijo: he tú, puedes ayudarme? el chaval que se llamaba hasím dijo a la princesa yasmín: que te ha pasado. quien te ha hecho esto? la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah dijo a hasím: ha sido mi Ex, Aladdín. él me ha soltado de la alfombra mágica. el chaval dijo a la princesa yasmín¡de acuerdo¡no te apures princesa yasmín, voy a buscar ayuda! en ese momento, el chaval hasím, fue a buscar ayuda al palacio de Ágrabah. El sultán dijo a hasím: que pasa hasím que vienes muy alarmado? el chaval hasím dijo al Sultán de Ágrabah¡necesito vuestra ayuda¡la princesa yasmín, está en el suelo de un descampado con 5 costillas rotas, las piernas, la columna vertebral, y el cuello. el sultán dijo a hasím: pero quien le ha hecho esa varvaridad a mi hija? hasím dijo al Sultán: ha sido el futuro Sultán de Ágrabah, Aladdín: en ese momento, el Sultán de Ágrabah dijo a la guardia¡amí la guardia! en ese momento Rasul dijo al sultán: que sucede aquí majestad? el Sultán de Ágrabah dijo a Rasul y a los demás¡capturar a Aladdín, traerlo a mi presencia de inmediato! Rasul dijo al Sultán¡Sí mi señor, Será un tremendo placer! en ese momento, el capitán de la guardia real dijo¡vamos movéos¡capturar a esa miserable rata callejera y asesino!. mientras que la guardia real del sultán se apresuró a encontrar al asesino de Aladdín, hasím con unos cuantos médicos prestados por el Sultán de Ágrabah, fueron al descampado, a por la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, tendida en el suelo, sufriendo de dolor. cuando llegaron al descampado de Ágrabah, los médicos reales, atendieron con urgencia a la princesa yasmín, llevándosela al palacio real de Ágrabah. uno de los médicos dijo: si la dejamos así, se nos muere. pero dejemos a los médicos hacer su trabajo, y volvamos al Ágrabah pasada. mientras Sora, estaba paseando por ahí a fuera, el pequeño Aladdín, le vio paseando. y le dijo: hola niño. Sora dijo a Aladdín: me llamo Sora. el pequeño Aladdín dijo a Sora: yo me llamo Aladdín. Sora dijo a Aladdín: es un placer conocerte Aladdín. Aladdín dijo a Sora: lo mismo digo Sora. por cierto. he visto a la princesa yasmín de 8 años de edad, enfadada. es que a caso la has llamado fea? Sora dijo a Aladdín: no Aladdín, solamente, la he dicho que no quiero liarme con ella, porque puedo cambiar el pasado, y el futuro de Ágrabah. en ese momento, Aladdín dijo a Sora: has venido para salvar a mi novia de los secuaces de la malvada princesa yasmín? Sora dijo a Aladdín de 5 años de edad: como lo has savido eso de la malvada princesa yasmín oscura Aladdín? el pequeño Aladdín dijo a Sora: pues, resulta Sora, que yo soy muy listo, mas de lo que te puedes imaginar. Sora dijo a Aladdín: vaya, vaya. pues, sí. es a eso a lo que vengo. mientras Sora y Aladdín estaban hablando, la pequeña yasmín de Ágrabah, en su palacio, estaba preparando un potingue, para que Sora, callese en sus manos. cuando tuvo listo el potingue, la pequeña yasmín dijo: estupendo. ya está terminada mi arma secreta. prepárate Sora, para caer en mis redes. en ese momento, la pequeña princesa yasmín, se puso un vestido de color Rojo con puntitos brillantes de color púrpura. y cogiendo el frasco, donde estaba el mágico potingue, salió a fuera de palacio. y buscó la casa de Aladdín. una vez la hubo encontrado, la princesa yasmín dijo: ya eres mío Sora. prepárate a ser mío. en ese momento, la pequeña princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, llamó a la puerta. Aladdín, salió a recibir a Su novia. pero Sora, la vió y la dijo: prin, princesa. que haces con un vestido tan provocativo? la pequeña yasmín, dijo a Sora: ummm. tu que crées Sora? Sora dijo a la pequeña princesa yasmín: tu creés que me voy a dejar llevar por tus estúpidos vestidos? tu piensas que voy a caer en tus redes o que. la pequeña princesa yasmín dijo a Sora: espera a que te vevas este esquisito zumo de mora. es muy bueno, ya verás que bien te sientes luego. Aladdín dijo a Yasmín: que estúpido plan tienes preparado yasmín? la pequeña princesa yasmín dijo al pequeño Aladdín: tu quédate aquí, y verás. Sora dijo a la princesa yasmín de 8 años de edad: seguro que esto no tiene ninguna droga? la pequeña yasmín dijo a Sora: no te apures Sora. no te voy a envenenar. Sora dijo a la princesa yasmín de 8 años de edad. bueno, no pasa nada. probemos este delicioso potingue. pero en ese momento, Aladdín de 5 Años de edad, dijo a Sora¡alto Sora¡no vevas los potingues de la princesa yasmín de 8 años de edad! Sora dijo al pequeño Aladdín de Ágrabah: no creo que pase nada por veverme este esquisito zumo de mora. verdad? el pequeño Aladdín dijo a Sora: no vevas Sora. ese potingue tiene un narcótico para imnotizarte, y de esa manera, yasmín pueda acostarse con tigo. en ese momento, Sora dijo a Aladdín: gracias Aladdín. no veveré este estúpido potingue. y diciendo esto, Sora tiró el frasco al suelo. la princesa yasmín de 8 años de edad, dijo a Sora: de acuerdo Sora, tu ganas. no prosigo más. pero en ese momento, los sincorazón, encontraron a la pequeña princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, y a Sora. Sora dijo a los sincorazón¡malditos esclavos de la oscuridad¡dejad en paz a la pequeña princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, o me veré obligado a destruiros! los sincorazón dijeron a Sora: llegas tarde Sora, nosotros te destruiremos a tí. pero en ese momento, Sora, Sacó su llave Espada, y emprendió una feroz batalla, contra los sincorazón. dando espadazos a todo Gas, Sora, acabó con todos los sincorazón. pero en ese momento, un henorme monstruo, apareció delante de Sora, y le dijo: hola Sora. te acuerdas de mí? Sora dijo¡no puede ser¡tu eres uno de los secuaces de la malvada princesa yasmín oscura! verdad? el monstruo dijo a Sora: me alegro de que aún te acuerdes de mí¡por que esta ba a ser tu última batalla contra mí! Sora dijo al monstruo: menos lobos Caperucita, y ¡vamos a luchar, que es a lo que has venido! en ese momento, el monstruo y Sora, emprendieron una feroz y terrible batalla, por ver quien se llevará a la pequeña princesa yasmín. Sora con su llave espada, dió de espadazos al monstruo, haciendo disminuir lentamente su PM de vida. pero el monstruo, se empezó a dividir en muchos monstruitos, con el PM al completo. el grande dijo: haber como te enfrentas a estos monstruitos ahora Sora. en ese momento, la pequeña princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, se soltó del lugar donde estaba atada, y se uníó con Sora, para derrotar al monstruo. Sora la dijo¡apártate de aquí yasmín, esto es muy peligroso! pero la princesa yasmín de 8 años de edad le dijo a Sora¡ya que no he podido conseguirte, déjame al menos que te ayude! Sora dijo a la princesa yasmín de 8 años de edad¡de acuerdo, ayúdame! en ese momento, el monstruo dijo a Sora: ja ja ja ja ja ja já, una miserable y mocosa princesita va a ayudarte¡que umillación! ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já. Sora dijo al monstruo¡no retes a la pequeña yasmín, porque puede sorprenderte¡te lo aseguro! el monstruo dijo a Sora: ja ja ja ja ja ja já, no me digas. ¡esa miserable mocosa, no puede sorprenderme en absoluto¡acabaré con ella, en cuando acabe contigo! ja ja ja ja ja já. pero en ese momento la princesa yasmín de 8 años de edad dijo al monstruo¡has firmado tu sentencia de muerte! y diciendo eso, la pequeña yasmín de Ágrabah, formó entre sus manos una bola de color morada, y le dijo a Sora¡Sora, Apártate del camino de la Bola! Sora dijo a la pequeña princesa yasmín¡de acuerdo yasmín, lo haré! en ese momento, Sora, dió un gran salto, y le dijo a la princesa Yasmín de 8 años de edad¡ya puedes lanzar la bola morada al monstruo! en ese momento la pequeña yasmín dijo a Sora¡mensaje recibido Sora! y diciendo eso, la princesa yasmín, lanzó la bola al monstruo, haciendo que ésta, se estrellase contra el monstruo, quitándole la mitad de su PM de vida. en ese momento Sora y la pequeña yasmín de Ágrabah, golpearon a los monstruitos, derrotándolos a todos. después Golpearon al gran monstruo. Sora con su llave Espada, y la pequeña yasmín, con su Daga legendaria. le golpearon, hasta que el PM de vida del monstruo, quedó reducido a 9. en ese momento, Sora dijo a la princesa yasmín de 8 años de edad¡yasmín¡quítate del medio, voy a acabar con ese monstruo de una vez por todas! la princesa yasmín dijo a Sora¡mensaje recibido Sora! en ese momento, la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah de 8 años de edad, dió una voltereta en el aire, apartándose del medio. en ese momento, Sora vió que la pequeña princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, no estaba en el camino de la llave espada, Sora, cargó la llave espada de energía poderosa y después dijo al monstruo¡prepárate para moríiiiiiiiiiiiir! en ese momento Sora dijo¡ataque Super Piro 10! en ese momento, de la llave espada de Sora, Salió un poderoso Rayo de fuego, que impactó de lleno en el mónstruo, haciendo que su PM de vida que estaba a 9, quedara reducido a 0. y así, el gran secuaz de la princesa yasmín oscura, quedó derrotado en combate, y muerto. Sora dijo: la pesadilla¡ha terminado! en ese momento, la pequeña princesa yasmín de Ágrabah junto con Aladdín de 5 años de edad dijeron a Sora: gracias Sora, el mundo pasado, se ha salvado gracias a Tí. Sora dijo: no solo gracias a mí. tu también me has ayudado preciosa. te lo agradezco. Aladdín y Sora junto con la novia de Aladdín, lo celebraron a lo grande. después se acostaron, y se durmieron hasta la mañana siguiente.

Capítulo VI. Regreso al Presente. Sora Regresa Al Presente.

después de haber celebrado la victoria de Sora sobre las fuerzas oscuras por tercera vez, y de haberse dormido a las tantas de la noche, se levantaron felices y contentos. Sora dijo a Aladdín de 5 años de edad: bueno Aladdín, yo ya he terminado mi misión en el pasado. cuida a tu novia como se merece, y nunca la avandones. Aladdín de 5 años de edad dijo a Sora: un buen consejo Sora. te prometo que la cuidaré como se merece. Sora dijo al pequeño Aladdín: bien hecho. después dijo a la pequeña yasmín: preciosa criatura. cuida muy bien a tu novio Aladdín, y nunca le dejes por otro chico. pues eso será su perdición. la princesa yasmín de 8 años de edad dijo a Sora: no te apures Sora, que yo cuidaré muy bien a Aladdín, lo prometo. Sora dijo a la pequeña yasmín: muy bien hecho preciosa. así me gusta. guapa. bueno. detesto las despedidas largas, pero he de marcharme. Aladdin y yasmín de 5 y 8 años de edad dijeron a Sora: buena suerte Sora, la vas a necesitar. y diciendo estas palabras, Aladdín y yasmín de 5 y 8 años de edad, se fueron a vivir su vida pasada. mientras que Sora Solo en la plaza con la lágrima puesta dijo: adiós Ágrabah pasada. he de volver a la presente. y diciendo esto, Sora Sacó el Comuno Cristal, y dió varios golpecitos en él. en ese momento, el coche + máquina del tiempo, apareció tras una nube, y aterrizó en el pasado de Ágrabah. en ese momento, las puertas de la máquina del tiempo se habrieron, y Doc dijo: vamos sube sora. que partimos hacia el presente. Sora dijo al aire: adiós de nuevo, Agrabah pasada. después subió a la máquina del tiempo, y esta cerró las puertas, y despegó del suelo. Doc escribió en el teclado de la máquina del tiempo: Ágrabah. año 1046. en ese momento, el delorían se elevó, hasta desaparecer en el continuo espacio tiempo. Doc dijo a Sora: que pasa Sora? estás triste? Sora dijo a Doc Emet Braum: si Doc, si estoy un poco triste. Doc dijo a Sora: vamos Sora. Solo son niños, yasmín ni siquiera te corresponde. ya, supongo que tienes razón. en ese momento, la máquina del tiempo, Salió de continuo espacio tiempo, y descendió suavemente, hasta que tocó el suelo del Ágrabah presente. las puertas del coche + máquina del tiempo, se habrieron, y Doc dijo a Sora: bueno chico. este es tu hogar. Sora dijo a Doc: muchas gracias Doctor Emet Braum. bueno, será mejor que vuelva al palacio. Doc dijo a Sora: buena suerte Sora. Doc cerró las puertas de la máquina del tiempo, y esta, se elevó hasta desaparecer detrás de una nube. Sora, volvió al interior de palacio, y dijo al Sultán: que ha ocurrido aquí. el Sultán dijo a Sora: verás Sora, mi hija la princesa yasmín, se está muriendo poco a poco. Sora dijo al Sultán: y eso? que le ha pasado? el Sultán dijo a Sora: verás chico. todo ha sido un accidente. Sora dijo: en serio? el Sultán de Ágrabah dijo a Sora: Nó. ha sido un asesinato. Sora dijo al Sultán: quien le ha asesinado? el Sultán de Ágrabah dijo a Sora: tu buen amigo y compañero de Batalla, Aladdín. Sora dijo a los cuatro vientos. ¡Aladdín. maldito traidor, lo pagarás bien caro! en ese momento, Sora se fue a los aposentos de la princesa yasmín, para ver a la morigunda princesa yasmín. Sora dijo a la princesa yasmín: se que aún puedes oirme cariño. quiero que sepas, que Aladdín pagará por todo lo que te ha hecho. la princesa yasmín dijo a Sora: Sora? eres tú? Sora dijo a la princesa yasmín: Si cariño, Soy Yó. la princesa yasmín dijo a Sora: Sora? quiero que sepas, que me estoy muriendo poco a poco. Sora dijo a la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah: no cariño. tu te vas a poner bien. te lo aseguro. no te dejaré morir princesa de mi corazón. la princesa yasmín dijo a Sora: no puedes hacer nada Sora. Aladdín, me dejó caer desde lo Alto de la alfombra mágica. Sora dijo a su esposa¡si, eso lo sé cariño! pero te lo aseguro cariño, tu no vas a morirte, no permitiré que ocurra ese terrible desenlace. pero en ese momento, la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah dijo a Sora: Sora. quiero que sepas que te quiero, y siempre te querré, esté donde esté. y diciendo estas palabras, la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, murió. Sora dijo a su amada Yasmín: adios, amada mía. que diós acoja tu alma en su gloria eterna. en ese momento, Sora, bajó por las escaleras de los aposentos de la princesa yasmín. el sultán de Ágrabah dijo a Sora: dime Sora? como está mi hija? Sora dijo al Sultán de Ágrabah: majestad, os traigo una devastadora noticia. el Sultán de Ágrabah dijo a Sora¡suéltala! Sora dijo al sultán: vale, ayá voy majestad. su hija la princesa yasmín, ha muerto hace unos minutos. el médico real dijo: no hemos podido hacer nada, para hevitar que ocurriese este fatal desenlace. estaba muy grabe. lo siento majestad. el sultán dijo a Sora: voy a verla. Sora dijo: espera majestad. te acompaño. el sultán de Ágrabah y Sora, subieron las escaleras, y entraron a los aposentos de la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah. en ese momento, el Sultán de Ágrabah, se abalanzó sobre su hija muerta, y se puso a llorar. ¡maldito Aladdín¡hija mía¡porqué tu ahora¡porqué¡que has hecho tu para merecer esto¡dime, que has hecho tu para merecer esto! Sora dijo al Sultán de Ágrabah: vamos majestad. ya no hay nada que hacer. te acompaño en el sentimiento, y te doy el Pésame. anda, vámonos. se la tienen que llevar. Sora y el destrozado Sultán de Ágrabah, bajaron las escaleras, mientras los médicos reales, metieron el cuerpo sin vida de la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, en una caja fúnebre. el guardia Rasul dijo al Sultán: majestad. Aladdín, no está en Ágrabah. Sora dijo a la guardia¡ese gusano traidor, se ha escapado de Ágrabah¡después de matar a mi esposa¡pero te juro Aladdín, que te encontraré¡y cuando lo haga, me las vas a pagar todas juntas!. el sultán de Ágrabah dijo a los medicós reales: quiero que sea incinerada. el medíco real dijo: como deseés majestad. en ese momento el cuerpo sin vida de la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, es regado con gasolina, y luego, es prendido por una cerilla. el fuego purificador, devoraba el cuerpo de la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah. Sora, el Sultán de Ágrabah, la guardia real, los médicos reales y todo el pueblo de Ágrabah, vieron como las llamas convertían en cenizas el cuerpo sin vida de la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah. Sora, prometió venganza contra Aladdín. las cenizas de la princesa yasmín, fueron esparcidas por todo Ágrabah. el sultán junto con sus basallos y Sora, se metió en el palacio real de Ágrabah a asumir el Dolor que Aladdín, les ha producido matando a la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah. en la lápida de la princesa yasmín aunque estaba baciá, ponía R.I.P que en latín significa. Requien Scan in Pace. y en español, es. Descanse en Paz. hasta siempre princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, Todos te queremos, y no te olvidamos.  
-  
-  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Título del Libro. Kingdom Hearts IV. La Venganza De Yasmina.

en el Capítulo anterior de Kingdom Hearts, Aladdín, por Celos y Venganza Contra Sora, Acabó con la vida de Su dulce Amada Princesa Yasmín, tirándola de la alfombra mágica hacia abajo. cuando los médicos fueron a Ver que pasaba con la chica de Sora, descubrieron con desgracia, que la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, se había roto 5 costillas, la columna Vertebral y el cuello, por el impacto de la caída. la llevaron al palacio, para intentar Salvarla. pero nada. no pudieron hacer nada por su Vida. la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, murió a los pocos minutos de haber sido llevada al palacio real de Ágrabah. cuando Sora llegó al palacio real de Ágrabah, desde el Ágrabah del pasado, se enteró que la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, había muerto. En ese momento, Sora prometió Venganza Contra Aladdín. El Príncipe y Asesino de Ágrabah. nada más vamos con el la cuarta parte del libro de Kingdom Hearts.

Capítulo 1. el Rey Mickey Mouse, Visita el Reino de Ágrabah.

Sora Donald y Goofy, estaban en la ciudad de Ágrabah, pensando en la desaparición de Aladdín. todos Sabían que Aladdín, no pudo desaparecer tan Rápido de Ágrabah. se habría ocultado en la ciudad de Carzo, para que no le pillaran las autoridades Árabes. en ese mismo tiempo en el que Aladdín, no Apareció por Ágrabah, Donnald dijo a Sora: que Sora. aún sigues con esa idea de Vengarte de Aladdín? Sora Contestó a Donnald¡Claro que quiero Vengarme de Aladdín¡y tu no me lo Vas a impedir, Donnald! Donnald dijo a Sora: no te preocupes Sora. yo no te Voy a proibir que vengues la muerte de tu mujer. pero creo que deverías pensártelo mejor. la Venganza Sora, no es la Solucción. Sora dijo a Donnald¡ni matar a una princesa por celos¡esa tampoco es la Solucción! Goofy dijo a Donnald: tu que crées Donnald? devemos dejar a Sora que haba lo que deve. Donald dijo a Goofy¡no Goofy¡no podemos hacer eso¡no podemos dejar a Sora, que mate a Aladdín! Goofy dijo a Donnald: bueno, él se lo ha buscado. a matado a la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah. la mujer de Sora. Donnald dijo a Sora: oye Sora. piensa mejor lo que vas a hacer antes de cometer un ERROR, irreparable. Sora dijo a Donnald: ya lo he pensado Donnald. voy a matar a Aladdín. ¡y no quiero oir más Tonterías! en ese momento el Sultán de Ágrabah dijo a Sora: Sora? escucha. se que la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, tubo una hija con Aladdín, antes de Salir con tigo. Sora dijo al Sultán de Ágrabah: entonces¡era Verdad¡la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, Era una Puta! el Sultán dijo a Sora: no Sora. la princesa Yasmín de Ágrabah, no era una Puta. lo que pasa, es que cuando fue la novia de Aladdín, Aladdín se la tiró de pequeña, dejándola embarazada. Sora dijo al Sultán: pero cuantos años tenía la princesa yasmín cuando Aladdín se la tiró? el Sultán dijo a Sora: Verás Sora. la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, Tenía 8 Años de edad. Sora dijo al Sultán de Ágrabah¡no puede ser¡no es posible. solo 8 años de edad? el Sultán de Ágrabah dijo a Sora: Si Sora. con Solo 8 años de edad. Sora dijo al Sultán: entonces la princesa yasmín que yo ví en el pasado, estaba envarazada? el Sultán de Ágrabah dijo a Sora: Si Sora, la princesa yasmín que tu viste en el pasado, estaba envarazada. Sora dijo al Sultán¡no me lo puedo Creér! después dijo al Sultán de Ágrabah: y dime. Sabes tu donde se oculta su hija. mejor dicho. sabes tu donde vive? el Sultán dijo a Sora: pregunta por todo Ágrabah, por Yasmina Alian Nights. seguro que ellos la han visto por alguna parte de Ágrabah. Sora dijo al Sultán: así que se llama Yasmina Verdad? El Sultán dijo a Sora: si sora. se llama Yasmina Alian Nights. Sora dijo al Sultán de Ágrabah. Vale. La Buscaré por todo Ágrabah. en ese momento el rey mickey mouse dijo a Sora¡hola Sora! que tal te Vá? Sora dijo al Rey Mickey: nada malo majestad. Solo que Aladdín a matado a mi esposa, y me voy a vengar de él, devolviéndole la misma moneda. el Rey mickey dijo a Sora¡no Sora¡no quiero que uses tu dekíbley contra ningún ciudadano de Ágrabah, ni de ningún otro mundo. Sora dijo al Rey Mickey. si majestad. pero entonces que hago? Mickey dijo a Sora: muy bien Sora, así me gusta. que hagas lo que se te dice. pero cuenta. como ha muerto la ptincesa yasmín de Ágrabah. Sora dijo al Rey Mickey: que te lo cuenten mis ayudantes. yo no puedo hablar de eso. El Rey Mickey dijo: Vamos Donnald, Vamos Goofy, Contarme lo que le ha pasado a la princesa yasmín. ¡es una orden! Donnald dijo a Mickey: verás majestad. todo comenzó cuando Sora partió hacia el pasado, para salvar a su yo pasado. es decir, al yo pasado de la princesa. Mickey dijo s Donnald: ya lo sé. continua. Donnald prosiguió: entonces Aladdín, aprovechando que no estaba Sora, le dijo a la princesa yasmín, que si la acompañaba para subir con él en la alfombra y hacer un vuelo romántico. en ese momento, Sora dijo al Rey mickey: perdón majestad. puedo irme a buscar a una chica? El Rey Mickey dijo a Sora: si Sora, puedes marcharte. confío en tí. Sora dijo: estaré de vuelta con Yasmina. y diciendo estas palabras, Sora se alejó del lugar, y se perdió en la gran ciudad de Ágrabah. mientras tanto Mickey dijo a Donnald: sigue Donnald. Donnald dijo al Rey: si majestad. ¡ha, porras! entonce Goofy dijo a Donnald¡hajiá! déjalo Donnald, seguiré yó. ¡hajiá! Goofy siguió con la historia. después en ese vuelo Romántico, que en realidad no era romántico, si no que era una trampa, Aladdín le dijo a la princesa yasmín, que porqué salió con Sora, y se Casó con Él, o sea¡con Sora! Mickey dijo: si comprendo Goofy. Goofy dijo Al Rey Mickey: ha, ya Claro. Sigo. entonces la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, le dijo a Aladdín, que sora era Guapo, apuesto, inteligente. y sin envargo le dijo a Aladdín, que él era un jilipollas, estúpido, y un hijo de puta. Mickey dijo: ya. Sigue Goofy. Goofy dijo: sigo. en ese momento, Aladdín, la levantó hacia Arriba por la Coleta. después, la violó. después y por último la cogió por la coleta, y la dijo, que le dijera la verdad,o si nó, la dejaría caer desde la alfombra hacia Abajo. La princesa yasmín, dijo a Aladdín, que esa era la verdad. en ese momento, Aladdín soltó a la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah de la Coleta, y esta, Cayó desde la Alfombra al Vacío, rompiéndose 5 Costillas, la Columna Vertebral y el cuello. Mickey dijo a Goofy. y los médicos no pudieron hacer nada por su vida, y murió varios minutos después de haberla llevado al palacio. Goofy dijo al Rey Mickey: si majestad, así fue como ocurrió. el Rey Mickey dijo a Donnald y a Goofy: muy bien chicos. vamos a detener a Aladdín hasta nueva orden. Donde está? donnald dijo al Rey Mickey. no lo Sé. pero me parece que se ha ocultado en el pueblo de Carzo. Mickey dijo: pues vamos al pueblo de Carzo. Donnald y Goofy dijeron a la vez: Si Majestad. y Diciendo esto, el Rey Mickey y sus leales guardianes, marcharon hacia Carzo. mientras Tanto. Sora, paseando por Ágrabah, trataba de dar Con el Paradero de Yasmina Alian Nights. la Hija de la Princesa Yasmín de Ágrabah. 

Capítulo 2. una chica inesperada.

Sora, Paseando Solo por la Gran Ciudad de Ágrabah, Preguntaba a Todos los Transeuntes que paseaban por la ciudad de Ágrabah. en ese momento, Sora preguntó a una Señorita vieja y Gorda: Perdone. puede decirme donde puedo encontrar a la hija de yasmín Yasmina Alian Nights? la señorita vieja y gorda dijo a Sora: Yasmina Alian Nights dices? Sora dijo: sí. la señorita vieja y gorda dijo a Sora: a Noche pasó por Aquí con un chico. dijo que tenía que hacer unos asuntillos, y me dijo que no le dijera a nadie que había pasado por aquí. si no le dices a nadie donde vive, te lo puedo decir. Sora dijo a la Señorita vieja y Gorda: te prometo que no le diré nada a nadie, donde vive. la señorita vieja y Gorda dijo a Sora: pues bien, te lo voy a decir. la hija de la princesa Yasmín de Ágrabah, vive en una Casucha vieja y descuidada en la Calle Candor número 9. Sora dijo a la Señorita vieja y Gorda. muchas Gracias. Tome. 100 dinares. te los has ganado. la Señorita vieja y Gorda dijo a Sora: muchas gracias niño. Que Alá te lo pague. Sora dijo¡muchas Gracias! y diciendo estas palabras, Sora se puso en camino hacia la calle Candor número 9. fue preguntando a todos los transeuntes que paseavan. y uno de ellos le dijo a Sora: la Calle Candor? Sora dijo al Chico: si. la calle Candor. el chico dijo a Sora: pues mira. ves esas Casuchas Amontonadas? Sora dijo al chico: si. las veo. el chico dijo a Sora: pues en una de esas Casuchas allí amontonadas, está la Calle Candor. Sora dijo al Chico¡muchas Gracias! el chico dijo a Sora: de nada. en ese momento, Sora, Se puso de nuevo en marcha hacia la calle Candor. pasó por las casuchas amontonadas, y al Fin, Sora encontró con la Calle Candor. Sora dijo: al fin, ya estóy aquí está. la calle Candor. ahora, solo tengo que encontrar el número 9. Sora Buscó por todas las casuchas amontonadas, y miró los números. Al fin, Sora encontró el número 9. Sora dijo: al fin. ahora, Solo tengo que llamar a la puerta, y eso es lo que tengo que hacer. en ese momento, Sora Golpeó con su mano la puerta de la Casucha con Su mano derecha. Toc Toc Toc. pero nada. no había nadie en la Casucha. Sora dijo: voy a volver a llamar. Sora, Volvió a Golpear la puerta con la mano derecha. Toc Toc Toc. pero nada. no había nadie en la Casucha. Sora dijo: pues nada. me esperaré a que venga. no tiene que tardar mucho en venir. en ese momento una chica de pelo moreno, un poco mas baja que la princesa Yasmín. vestía con pantalones de pana de color verdes y una camiseta de color Roja con un escudo en el que pone Ágrabah. tenía una diadema como la de la princesa yasmín en su cabeza. tenía una coleta igual de larga con 2 cintas Azules con pedrería. y tambíen tenía un collar de lamínas de oro, como el de la princesa yasmín. la coleta igual de larga con las 2 cintas azules con pedrería, eran iguales a las de la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah. la chica venía con las volsas de la compra. Sora dijo¡es vellísima! la chica dijo al niño: hola? quien eres tú? Sora dijo a la chica: hola. como estás? la chica dijo al chico: yo estoy muy bien. y tu? Sora dijo a la chica: yo también. la chica dijo al chico: me alegro. el chico dijo a la chica: sabes? eres igual a la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah. un poco mas baja que ella, pero eres igual a la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah. la chica dijo al chico: ha, Gracias. todos me dicen lo mismo. me dicen. chica. eres igual a la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah. y yo les digo. es cierto. el chico le dijo a la chica: pues sí. eres, pero igualita vamos. por cierto chica. como te llamas? la chica dijo al chico. me alegro que me lo preguntes. yo me llamo. Yasmina Alian Nights. Sora dijo a la chica: eres Yasmina Alian Nights? Yasmina dijo al chico: sí. que pasa a caso as visto un fantasma? el chico dijo a Yasmina: no nada. no pasa nada. encantado de conocerte Yasmina. Yasmina dijo al chico: gracias. pero como te llamas tú? el chico dijo a Yasmina: yo me llamo Sora. Yasmina dijo a Sora: encantada de conocerte Sora. Sora dijo: lo mismo digo Yasmina. Yasmina dijo a Sora: te apetece que pasemos a mi casa? Sora dijo a Yasmina: de acuerdo Yasmina. entonces Yasmina abrió la puerta de su casa, y Sora y Yasmina, entraron en ella Sora dijo a Yasmina: no tienes alguna sillas para Sentarnos? Yasmina dijo a Sora: sí. Claro que tengo sillas. y de sobras. espera un momento que voy a colocar la compra, y ahora te las saco. puedes echar un vistazo por la casa. Sora dijo¡de acuerdo Yasmina! mientras Yasmína se peleaba con la maldita nevera, Sora, echó un vistazo por la casucha donde ella vivía. Sora, exploró los cuartos de baño, el trastero, el dormitorio de Yasmína. donde un chico fuerte y Atlético dormía a pierna Suelta. pero tenía muy mala leche, y era un chulito. Sora dijo: si quiero ver que tiene Yasmina en sus cajones, tendré que habrirlos con cuidado, para no despertar a Ese chico. bueno hayá voy. Sora, con mucho cuidado, Abrió el cajón número 1. de la Cómoda. ahí, Sora encontró una Votella de perfume con olor a Jazmín, un cuadro con la fotografía de la princesa Yasmín y Ella, un cuchillo, preservativos, Sora dijo: es natural. seguro que ese chico, es su novio. bueno haber que mas hay. balla, balla. que es esto? es un joyero. pero en ese momento, el chico dormido, se despertó y dijo a voz en grito. ¡que haces aquí¡y encima cotilleando las cosas de mi mujer! el chico dijo al otro chico: no no espera espera. pero el chico fuerte dijo¡Cállate¡Se lo Voy a decir a Yasmina! el chico de la Dekíbley dijo al fuerte: Yasmina? Yasmina es tu mujer? el chico fuerte dijo al devíl¡sí¡que pasa! bienes a quitarme a mi chica? Sora dijo al chico: no no tranquilo. si yo tengo ya mujer. bueno al menos la tenía. pero en ese momento el chico fuerte dijo¡Yasmina¡Yasmina¡Yasmina¡Yasmina! Sora dijo: no no Cállate por favor.

Capítulo 3. Sora en casa de Yasmina.

en ese momento, Yasmina dijo al chico: que pasa? el chico dijo a su mujer Yasmina¡un chico a entrado en nuestro dormitorio, y encima a cotilleado todo lo que hay en tus cajones! Yasmina dijo al chico. voy a ver quien es. en ese momento el chico dijo al otro: te vas a enterar chaval. cuando venga Yasmina. el chico dijo al otro: perdona chaval. pero mi nombre es Sora. y tu mujer Yasmina, me conoce. el chico dijo a Sora: sí? ya veremos si no se enfada con tigo y te echa fuera de mi casa. Sora dijo al chico: perdón. pero te recuerdo que no es tu casa. la casa es de Yasmina. el chico dijo a Sora: escucha. ¡niñato insolente! Sora dijo al chico: insolente Yó? aquí el único impresentable he insoportable, eres tú. En ese momento el Chaval dijo a Sora¡me cago en tu puta madre¡te vas a enterar! pero en ese momento Sora dijo al chaval¡mira idiota¡te acabas de cagar en mi madre¡y eso no te lo permito! en ese momento Sora, Se Avalanzó Sobre el chico con ravia. pero antes de que pudiera hacerle nada, Apareció Yasmina por la puerta, y le dijo a Sora¡Sora¡que haces! no ves que le puedes hacer Daño? el chico dijo a Sora¡Toma, Achazo! has visto como Yasmina me defiende a mí? y atí ni siquiera te conoce. pero en ese momento, Yasmina dijo al chico fuerte: y respecto a tí¡se un poco más amable con los invitados¡Yo le he dejado a Sora que investigue la Casa incluidos los cajones de la mesita de noche y de la Cómoda! Vale? el chico fuerte dijo a Yasmina: sí? lo que tu digas Yasmina. Sora dijo al chico¡toma! que lección te acaba de dar tu mujer Yasmina. has visto como me conoce? en ese momento Yasmina dijo a Sora: Sora? ya tienes dos sillas. Sora dijo a Yasmina: Ya voy Yasmina. en ese momento Sora dijo al chico fuerte: bueno. yo me voy al Salón, a hablar Con Yasmina. ahí te quedas. el chico fuerte dijo a Sora: ojalá se te escape alguna impertinencia, y Yasmina te ehche fuera de su Casa. Sora dijo al chico. impertinencias amí? no se me escapan. en tal caso, se te escaparán a tí. bueno, hasta luego. y diciendo estas palabras, Sora cerró la puerta del dormitorio de Yasmina, y se fue al Salón, ha hablar con Yasmina. ya en el Salón y ante Yasmina Ésta dijo: bueno? y que te ha traido hasta mi casa? Sora dijo: Tú Yasmina. Tú. Yasmina dijo sorprendida: Yó? Sora dijo: si Yasmina. Tú. Yasmina dijo: y eso por qué? Sora dijo a Yasmina: pues, verás Yasmina. quiero preguntarte Algo. Yasmina dijo a Sora: pregunta pues. Sora dijo a Yasmina: ese chico que había en tu cuarto, quien es? Yasmina dijo a Sora: ha ese? Sora dijo: sí. Yasmina dijo a Sora: ese chico, se llama Rafael. o en otros términos, Rafa. y es mi esposo. Sora dijo a Yasmina: pero. Vamos a ver Yasmina. tú cuantos Años tienes? Yasmina dijo a Sora: yo tengo ya 24 Años de edad. Sora dijo a Yasmina: eres ya una mujer echa y derecha. y yo que pensaba que eras una niña, que tonto. Yasmina dijo a Sora: Sospecho que hay algo, que no me quieres Contar. verdad Sora? Sora dijo a Yasmina: sí Yasmina. tu mismo has hacertado. hay algo que no quiero contártelo. Yasmina dijo a Sora: que pasa Sora, que es lo que ocurre? Sora dijo a Yasmina: Yasmina? tu me has dicho que todos te dicen que eres igual a la princesa Yasmín de Ágrabah. Verdad? Yasmina dijo a Sora: sí. y que pasa por que todos me lo digan. Sora dijo a Yasmina: pasa una cosa Yasmina. sabes, que tu eres Su hija? Yasmina dijo a Sora Asustada¡eso es imposible¡no puedo ser yo su hija¡como voy yo a ser hija de la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah¡no me lo creo! Sora dijo a Yasmina: entonces, dime Yasmina. porque tienes en el cajón un cuadro de mesa con una Fotografía de la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah con tigo cogidas de la mano? Yasmina dijo a Sora: pues, pues¡no es asunto tuyo¡no cotiyés mis cosas! Sora dijo a Yasmina: Yasmina? de quien huyes. que es lo que te atormenta. Yasmina dijo a Sora: nada Sora, no me atormenta nada. Sora dijo a Yasmina: Yasmina? tu madre estaría orguyosa de haber dado a luz un fruto tan dulce como tú. si estuviera Viva. Yasmina dijo a Sora¡te repito que yo no soy hija, ni tengo madre! Sora dijo a Yasmina: Yasmina? toma esto, y recuerda. y diciendo esto? Sora le dió a Yasmina, la Foto que su Tio el Sultán de Ágrabah, había dado a Sora. Yasmina dijo a Sora¡no puede ser¡si soy Yó¡no¡no¡nó. esto no me puede estar pasando amí! Sora dijo a Yasmina: Yasmina? que te ocurre? Yasmina dijo a Sora llorando: lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer. Sora dijo: cuéntame que es lo que pasó Yasmina. Yasmina dijo a Sora: todo empezó cuando yo cumplí los 5 años de edad. Resulta que mi Madre Yasmín, me había Traido un Regalo por mi cumpleaños. Sora interrumpió y dijo a Yasmina: pero reconoces que tienes una madre Yasmina? Yasmina dijo a Sora: sí Sora, sí. reconozco que soy la hija de Yasmín. la princesa de Ágrabah. Sora dijo a Yasmina. muy Bien Yasmina? Continua. Yasmina siguió con su historia. yo acababa de cumplir los 5 años de edad. cuando mi padre Aladdín apareció por la puerta y le dijo a mi madre, que no tenía porqué regalarme regalos de ese tipo. me regaló un PC de Juegos para niñas pequeñas. Aladdín dijo a mi madre, que porqué se había gastado 900 Dinares, en ese PC de juegos para niñas pequeñas. Mi Madre Yasmín, le dijo a Aladdín, que ella hacía lo que le daba la gana con su dinero, y que no era de los 2, si no de mi madre. entonces, mi Padre Aladdín, se mosqueó con mi madre, me quitó mi regalo, y luego con un palo de madera Golpeó bruscamente a mi madre Yasmín. después la dijo. que haría lo que a él le diese la Gana. naturalmente, mi madre, dijo a Aladdín que ella no estaba dispuesta ha hacer lo que Aladdín quisiera. entonces Aladdín, cogió a mi madre, la tumbó en el Sofá del palacio, la desnudó, y Ahí mismo, delante de mí, la Violó sin ninguna verguenza. después de violarla, mi madre yasmín dijo que estaba hasta los cojones de Aladdín, y que si hiba del palacio con migo. Aladdín dijo, que de eso ni hablar. que yo, me quedaba con él. entonces, mi madre Yasmín, se puso de mala leche, y le dijo a Aladdín, que iriían a juicio. Aladdín dijo a mi madre Yasmín, que iremos a juicio. entonces una vez ante el juez, Aladdín declaró, y soltó un montón de mentiras al juez. dijo que yo no me podía quedar con mi madre, porque mi madre me maltrataba, y me pegaba leches y con un palo. entonces el juez, no quiso dar oportunidad a mi madre Yasmín de defenderse, y le quitó mi custodia. mi padre había conseguido separarme de mi madre Yasmín, para siempre. Aladdín, se quedó con mi custodia, y me llevó a mi casa. pero cuando él se quedó dormido, yo cogí mis cosas, y esa misma noche, me escapé de casa, y me vine aquí, a buscarme la vida. y eso es más o menos, lo que ocurrió. Sora dijo a Yasmina: no pasa nada Yasmina. pero tu fuiste maltratada por Aladdín? Yasmina dijo a Sora: Sí, Sora. yo fui maltratada por Aladdín, mi padre. pero él, engañó al juez con mentiras y falsedades. Sora dijo a Yasmina: tu madre no te puso la mano en cima. Verdad? Yasmina dijo a Sora: Nó Sora. jamás mi madre, me ha puesto la mano en cima. Sora dijo a Yasmina: pues tu madre se quedaría muy triste. verdad? Yasmina dijo a Sora: Sí Sora. se quedó muy triste, y Sola. Sora dijo a Yasmina: vaya por diós. pues nada. ahora está en el cielo. Yasmina dijo a Sora¡quien¡quien está en el cielo! Sora dijo a Yasmina: Tú madre Yasmina. tú madre está en el cielo. Aladdín, ha matado a Tu Madre Yasmín. Yasmína dijo a Sora¡Asesino¡esta vez si que no te salva ni Dios! Sora dijo a Yasmina: la mató soltándola de la coleta desde lo Alto desde la Alfombra Mágica, al Vacío. Rompiéndose 5 Costillas, la Columna Vertebral y el cuello. lamentablemente, los médicos, no pudieron hacer nada para Salvar Su Vida. Murió Varios minutos después de que la transladaran al palacio Real De Ágrabah. Yasmina dijo a Sora: Sora? esta es la Continuación de mi terrible historia. Sora dijo a Yasmina: No Yasmina. No Si podemos hebitarlo. pero dime. que decía la continuación de tu terrible historia? Yasmina dijo a Aladdín: mi historia decía así. y Aladdín el padre de Yasmina, se volverá a encontrar con su hija, he intentará matarla, de la misma forma que mató a Yasmín, su madre. Sora dijo a Yasmina: no te Apures Yasmina? eso no sucederá. necesitamos resucitar a tu madre. aunque ella es inmortal, pero la hemos quemado. y su diadema, ha sido destruida. pero sus poderes, están en su éspíritu. Yasmina dijo a Sora: mi madre me contó una Vez, que había una diadema en un templo, y que siempre se formaba una igual, a la que la cogías. Claro, que eso me lo contó antes de que Aladdín, me separase de mi madre. Sora dijo a Yasmína: podemos cogerla? Yasmina dijo a Sora: solo puede Mi Madre Yasmín, o uno de sus descendientes. en este caso, Yó. Yasmina. pero de todas formas, no hace Falta que cogamos esa diadema. yo tengo una, y resucitaremos a Mi Madre, y a tu esposa. y yo acabaré con esta maldita historia de una vez y para siempre. Sora dijo a Yasmina: de acuerdo Yasmina. y te acompañaré. para que acabes tu maldita historia. Yasmina dijo: Gracias Sora.

Capítulo 4. la detención de Aladdín, por el Rey Mickey, y Sus Guardianes donnald y Goofy.

mientras Sora, estaba con la hija de Yasmín, que estaba recogiendo las cosas de su casa para emprender un viaje acompaña del guardián Sora, El Rey Mickey Mouse y sus leales Guardianes Reales Donnald y Goofy, Emprendieron un viaje hacia los terrenos de Carzo. Donnald dijo a Mickey: oye Majestad. Mickey dijo a Donnald: que quieres Donnald? Donnald dijo a Mickey: majestad? solo quiero deciros, que Sora tarda mucho en volver. El Rey Mickey dijo a Donnald: es cierto Donnald. Sora tarda demasiado. pero creo que me dijo que hiba a buscar a una chica. Donnald dijo a Mickey: Aladdín, creés que estará en Carzo? Mickey dijo a Donnald: no te preocupés Donnald. Aladdín estará en carzo. y de echo, está en Carzo. no te apures Donnald, lo encontraremos, y le detendremos, por asesino. Donnald, Goofy y el Rey Mickey, llegaron a Carzo, mucho antes de lo previsto. Donnald dijo al Rey mickey: bueno majestad. por donde esmpezamos a Buscar a Aladdín? el rey mickey dijo a Donnald y a Goofy: Vosotros 2. Buscarle por allí, y Yo Buscaré por Aquí. Donnald dijo a Goofy: oye Goofy. tu creés que Aladdín, estará escondido por aquí? Goofy dijo a Donnald¡hajiá! no lo se Donnald, pero creo que un Asesino como Aladdín, no se escondería en un lugar sencillo, y que le pudieran descubrirle. ¡hajiá! Donnald dijo a Goofy: deja de decir Tanto hajiá, y ayúdame a encontrár a Aladdín, antes de que el Rey Mickey, se enfade con nosotros, por no encontrar a Aladdín. Goofy dijo a Donnald: pues ya sabes Donnald, vamos a buscar a Aladdín. en ese momento, Donnald y Goofy, buscaron a Aladdín por todas las partes de Carzo. mientras Tanto, el Rey Mickey, dijo: seguramente, Aladdín, estará escondido en ese Bar. un blanco Fácil, la verdad. bueno, no voy a perder mas es el tiempo, y voy a entrar a detener a Aladdín. en ese momento, el Rey Mickey dijo al del Bar: disculpe. sabes si por casualidad, ha entrado un chico llamado Aladdín? el del Bar dijo al Rey Mickey: si majestad. está sentado en esa mesa. el Rey mickey dijo al del Bar: muchas Gracias. el del Bar dijo al Rey Mickey: de nada majestad en ese momento, el Rey mickey, se acercó a la mesa donde está Sentado Aladdín, y le dijo: perdona. puedes venir con migo un momento? Aladdín dijo a Mickey: claro que sí, mickey. en ese momento, el Rey Mickey y Aladdín, salieron a fuera del Bar, a charlar. en ese momento, Aladdín dijo a Mickey: y bien. que es lo que quieres mickey? el Rey Mickey dijo a Aladdín: lo siento Aladdín, pero quedas detenido por el Asesinato de la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah. Aladdín dijo a Mickey: escucha Mickey. ¡yo no maté a la princesa Yasmín de Ágrabah! Mickey dijo a Aladdín: lo Siento Aladdín. pero eso tendrás que decirlo delante del juez. vamos, quedas detenido. en ese momento, Donnald y Goofy, Aparecieron por delante del Rey mickey. Aladdín dijo a Mickey: mickey. ¡yo no maté a la princesa yasmín! Donnald dijo a Aladdín: si ya. y yo voy y me lo Creo. te estuvimos vijilando durante todo el tiempo. incluso cuando cometiste el crímen, y asesinaste a la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah. Goofy dijo a Aladdín¡hajiá! lo siento Aladdín, pero tienes que hablar con el juez. ¡hajiá! estás detenido. así que, volvamos ha Ágrabah, para ser juzgado por un juez. en ese momento, el Rey mickey, Donnald y Goofy, con Aladdín esposado y detenido, regresaron a la ciudad de Ágrabah, desde Carzo. cuando llegaron a Ágrabah, el Rey mickey, Donnald y Goofy fueron a la justicia de Ágrabah, y denunciaron a Aladdín, por el Asesinato de la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah. en ese momento, la fiscalía generál dijo a Mickey: muy bien mickey, esta noche a las 9:00 de la noche, será el juicio de Aladdín. mientras tanto¡llévenlo al Calavozo! en ese momento, Sora apareció delante del Rey Mickey, y le dijo: buenas tardes majestad. El Rey Mickey dijo a Sora: muy buenas Sora. que te tráe por aquí. Sora dijo al Rey Mickey: a mí nada. pero he venido con una chica llamada Yasmina. en ese momento el Rey Mickey Mouse dijo a Yasmina: hola Yasmina. yo soy el Rey de Disney's, y me llamo mickey Mouse. Yasmina dijo al Rey mickey: pues. yo ya sabes como me llamo. me llamo Yasmina. el Rey Mickey Mouse dijo a Yasmina: encantado de conocerte Yasmina. Sora dijo al Rey Mickey Mouse: majestad. donde está Aladdín. el padre de Yasmina? el Rey Mickey Mouse dijo a Sora: está encerrado en el Calavozo. Sora dijo al Rey Mickey: muy Bien Majestad. ese se lo ha buscado. Yasmina dijo a Sora: pues, es verdad. pero mi mente, me dice que lo mate. a las 9:00 de la noche, Comenzó el juicio contra Aladdín. el juez dijo: que suba el Acusado al estrado. en ese momento, Aladdín, Subió ante el juez, y éste le dijo: Señor Aladdín. jura decir la Verdad, Solo la Verdad, y nada más que la verdad con la ayuda de Alá? Aladdín dijo al juez: si señoría. en ese momento el juez dijo a Aladdín: bien. comenzemos con el caso. el juez dijo a Aladdín: donde estubo ayer a las 22:00 de la noche? Aladdín dijo al juez: estaba en el palacio Real de Ágrabah. en ese momento el juez dijo a Aladdín: y donde estaba a las 23:00 de la noche: Aladdín dijo al juez: estaba subido en la alfombra con mi amada Yasmín. el juez dijo a Aladdín: entonces juras prometer que tu la mataste? Aladdín dijo al juez¡basta! no sigáis con este juicio absurdo. yo la maté. en ese momento, el juez dijo: devido a lo que ha dicho el acusado, declaro que Aladdín, es culpable de asesinato de la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah. y le condeno a 40 años de prisión. volver a llevarle a los calavozos. en ese momento, los guardias, llevaron de nuevo a Aladdín a los calavozos. hasta nueva orden.

Capítulo 5. la muerte de Aladdín, a manos de su hija Yasmina.

mientras Aladdín, estaba encerrado en los Calavozos de la comisería Sora, Yasmina, Mickey, Donald y Goofy, salieron fuera de la comisería. cuando estuvieron fuera de ella, Yasmina dijo a los 4: queréis que os invite a Cenar en un restaurante? Mickey dijo: Vale, como tu quieras Yasmina. pero entonces, tendremos que pagarnos nuestra Cena. pero Yasmina dijo al Rey Mickey: no hace falta Mickey. yo tengo vastante dinero. Mickey dijo a Yasmina: pero es que va a ser demasiado dinero. y la verdad, Yasmina dijo a Mickey: no pasa nada hombre. yo os pago a los 4 la cena del Restaurante. Mickey dijo a Yasmina: vale. si insistes en pagarnos la Cena, claro que vamos a Cenar al Restaurante con tigo. Yasmina dijo a los 4: muchas Gracias, os lo Agradezco de todo corazón. Sora dijo a Yasmina: oye Yasmina. te puedo hacer una pregunta? Yasmina dijo a Sora: adelante pues, con la pregunta. Sora dijo a Yasmina: tu eres puta? quiero decir, que si te dedicas a vender tu cuerpo por dinero. Yasmina dijo a Sora: te refieres a si me acuesto con todos los hombres? Sora dijo a Yasmina: sí. eso es Yasmina, eso es. Yasmina dijo a Sora: Nó Sora, No soy de esas chicas que se acuestan con todos los hombres. Sora dijo a Yasmina: vale Yasmina, eso era lo que quería saber. Yasmina dijo a Sora: pues ya lo sabes. en ese momento, Yasmina dijo a los demás: bueno, nos vamos a cenar? Mickey dijo a Yasmina ¡de acuerdo¡vámonos a Cenar! en ese momento, Donnald dijo a Yasmina: encantado de conocerte Yasmina. Goofy dijo a Yasmina¡hajiá! encantado de conocerte Yasmina. ¡Hajiá! Yasmina dijo a los 2: yo también me alegro de conoceros, Como os llamáis? Donnald dijo: yo me llamo Donnald. soy pato, y soy mago. Yasmina dijo a Donnald: encantada de conocerte Donnald. Goofy dijo a Yasmina¡hajiá! yo me llamo Goofy. Soy un perro, y soy el Más torpe, y el más patoso. ¡hajiá! Yasmina dijo a Goofy: encantada de conocerte Goofy. y no te Apures. porque aunque seas el más patoso y el más torpe como tu dices, en realidad, eres un perro muy Simpático. Goofy dijo a Yasmina¡hajiá! muchas Gracias Yasmina. ¡hajiá! Yasmina dijo a Goofy: de nada Goofy. después dijo a los demás: bueno, hemos llegado a mi restaurante Favorito. Mickey dijo a Yasmina: espero que tengan sanwiches de queso jamón tomate queso jamón tomate, y así. Yasmina dijo a Mickey: Anda que tu con los Sanwiches, eres tan simple, pero me gusta la idea. Mickey dijo a Yasmina: gracias Yasmina. Yasmina dijo a Mickey: de nada Mickey. en ese momento, Yasmina junto con los 4 amigos de Yasmina, entraron en el restaurante, y cada uno, pidió su cena preferida. después de cenar, Yasmina dijo al Señor del restaurante: cuanto a Sido todo señor? el señor del Restaurante dijo a Yasmina: ha sido todo nada más y nada menos que 900 dinares Con IVA. Yasmina dijo al del restaurante: así que todo esto ha costado 900 dinares con IVA. Verdad? el del restaurante dijo a Yasmina: sí, así es. 900 dinares con IVA. Yasmina dijo al del Restaurante: de acuerdo. toma 1000 Dinares, y así, ya te hago el IVA. el del Restaurante dijo a Yasmina: de acuerdo. ha hecho exactamente, lo que devías hacer. Yasmina dijo al señor: bueno, muchas Gracias. después Yasmina dijo a los 4: bueno. ahora, podéis ospedaros en mi casa, para dormir más agusto. si queréis. Sora dijo a Yasmina: Yasmina? yo si me quedo en tu casa, para dormir. porque yo estoy Cansado. Mickey dijo a Yasmina: de acuerdo, nos quedaremos en tu casa, para Dormir. Yasmina dijo a Mickey, Donnald, Goofy y a Sora: muchas Gracias chicos, os lo Agradezco de todo corazón. los 4 dijeron a Yasmina: de nada Yasmina. Yasmina dijo a Sora: Oye Sora. puedo hacerte una pregunta? Sora dijo a Yasmina: cual Yasmina? Yasmina dijo a Sora: querrías dormir con migo? Sora dijo a Yasmina: de acuerdo Yasmina, dormiré con tigo. Yasmina dijo: pues nada, nos vamos a mi casa, a Dormir. en ese momento Mickey, Donnald, Goofy y Sora, entraron en la Casucha de Yasmina. cuando todos estuvieron dentro, Yasmina cerró la puerta de su casa, y se metió en su dormitorio, junto con Sora. se puso el pijama, y se metió en la cama Con Sora, y se durmieron al instante. pero a las 3:00 de la madrugada, Yasmina, se levantó con cuidado, para no despertar a Mickey, Donnald, Goofy y Sora, pero Sora, se despertó, y dijo a Yasmina: espera, que te acompaño Yasmina. Yasmina dijo a Sora: de acuerdo, pero no hagas ningún ruido. que no quiero que venga nadie más que tú. Sora dijo a Yasmina: de acuerdo Yasmina. vamos a la comisería a cumplir tu venganza de Matar a Aladdín. Yasmina dijo a Sora: venga, vamos a la comisería. Sora dijo a Yasmina: vale, vamos para allá. Yasmina dijo a Sora: gracias Sora. vámonos. en ese momento, Sora y Yasmina, Salieron de su casa, y partieron hacia la comisería de policía de Ágrabah. moviéndose como fantasmas en medio de la noche negra, Yasmina y Sora, llegaron a la Comisería de policía de Ágrabah. en ese momento, Yasmina dijo a Sora: Quédate aquí Sora. esto tengo que hacerlo Yó. Sora dijo a Yasmina: no Yasmina? nó. tengo la misión de acompañarte, a donde quiera que vayas tú. Yasmina dijo a Sora: Vale. pero no hagas ningún ruido. en ese momento, Yasmina junto con Sora, entraron en Los Calavozos de la Comisería. Sora dijo a Aladdín¡eres un Asesino! Aladdín dijo a Sora¡jódete Sora¡eso para que vuelvas a quitarme a una chica! Sora dijo a Aladdín: lo siento Aladdín. pero acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte. en ese momento, Yasmina Apareció por detrás de Aladdín, y le dijo¡hola Papá! Aladdín dijo a la chica: quien eres Tú? la chica dijo a Aladdín: No me recuerdas? Papá? Soy tu Hija Yasmina. la que separaste de su madre Yasmín de Ágrabah. te acuerdas Ya? Aladdín dijo a Yasmina¡no es posible, me dijeron que estabas muerta! Yasmina dijo a Aladdín: pues ya Ves, no Estoy muerta. pero tu si bas a morir ¡ahora mismo! Aladdín dijo a Yasmina: espera hija, no te precipites. Yasmina dijo a Aladdín¡Cállate ya¡me separaste de mi madre! Aladdín dijo a Yasmina: no lo hagas Yasmina, no me mates. Yasmina dijo a Aladdín¡demasiado Tarde Aladdín¡vete despidiendo de tu miserable Vida! en ese momento, Yasmina Sacó su cuchillo de Cocina, y Acercándose a Aladdín, le dijo¡adiós papá, espero que te pudras en el infierno! y diciendo esto, Yasmina, Clavó repetidas veces el cuchillo de cocina, en el cuerpo de Aladdín. la Sangre de Aladdín, Salía a Chorros de su cuerpo. Finalmente, Yasmina dijo a Aladdín¡eres un Asesino de mi madre, y eso no te lo voy a perdonar¡muereeeeeeeeeé! y diciendo esto, Yasmina, con sus propias manos, cogió a Aladdín por el cuello, y le estranguló, hasta que murió. finalizado el trabajo de yasmina, esta, regresó a su casa para descansar, hasta la mañana siguiente. a la mañana siguiente, Yasmina y Sora junto Con Mickey, Donnald y Goofy, fueron al lugar donde estába la lápida de Yasmín, la madre de Yasmina. Yasmina dijo a Sora: no te preocupes Sora, porque verás a tu madre Viva en un pispás. Sora dijo a Yasmina: Gracias Yasmina. Yasmina dijo a Sora: de nada Sora. y ahora, observa. Solo tengo que pensar en lo que quiero resucitar, y Saldrá de la lápida. Sora dijo a Yasmina: eso es Fantástico. Yasmina dijo: gracias. y Ahora, Verás. por los poderes de mi diadema Real, quiero que Salga de la Lápida, mi madre, la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah. en ese momento, la lápida del Cementerio, se Abrió, y de ella, Surgió el Cuerpo reconstruido de la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah. en ese momento, Sora dijo a Yasmina: Gracias Yasmina. Yasmina dijo a Sora: de nada Sora. ahí tienes a tu chica de nuevo. Sora dijo a Yasmina: te vuelvo a dar las Gracias, Yasmina. Yasmina dijo a Sora: te vuelvo a Repetir, que de nada Sora. y ahora, Abraza a tu chica. Sora, se Abalanzó sobre la princesa Yasmín, y la abrazó, con todas sus fuerzas. Sora dijo a Yasmín: que felíz Soy de Volverte a Ver. Yasmín. la princesa Yasmín de Ágrabah dijo a Sora: vamos, Cálmate Sora, Vamos Tranquilo. ya estoy Viva. en ese momento, Sora dijo a la princesa Yasmín: hay alguien más, que quiere Verte Yasmín. Yasmín dijo a Sora: pues que se presente ante mí, para que yo pueda Verle. Sora dijo a Yasmina: Adelante Yasmina. ahora puedes hablar con la que Aladdín, te separó cuando eras pequeña. Yasmina dijo a Sora: Gracias Sora. te devo una. Sora dijo: no hay de que, Yasmina. en ese momento, Yasmina, abanzó hacia su madre Yasmín, y la dijo¡Mamá! Yasmín dijo: hija mía. que feliz soy de Volverte a Ver. Yasmina dijo a Su madre: y yo también mamá, y yo también. Yasmín dijo a Su hija Yasmina: yó, hija mía, tenía tanto que decirte, cuando te perdí para siempre. Yasmina dijo a Su madre: no madre. no me has perdido para siempre. puesto, que ya he vuelto Con tigo. Yasmín dijo a Yasmina: Gracias Yasmina. Yasmina dijo a Yasmín: gracias Yasmín. Sora dijo a la princesa Yasmín: Bueno. ya estáis de nuevo juntas, como madre he hija. en ese momento, el Rey Mickey dijo a Sora: bueno Sora. yo me tengo que largar a mi castillo Disney's, a trabajar. Donnald y Goofy, se quedan Con tigo. Vale? Sora dijo: vale. en ese momento, el Rey Mickey, se Fue a Su Castillo Disney's. Sora dijo a la princesa Yasmín: bueno. vamos al palacio de Ágrabah, a ver a tu padre. Vale? la princesa yasmín dijo a Sora: de acuerdo Sora. en ese momento, la princesa yasmín dijo a Yasmina¡tú! recoge esa maleta, que vuelves a quedarte con migo en tu casa y en la mía. Yasmina dijo a Su Madre Yasmín: Gracias Mamá. en ese momento, Sora y sus ayudantes Reales Donnald y Goofy, se fueron al palacio real de Ágrabah junto con Yasmín, y su hija Yasmina. cuando llegaron al Gran palacio Real De Ágrabah, Su padre se Volvió loco de Alegría al ver a Su hija y a su Sobrina de nuevo, que decidieron hacer una fiesta, por el Regreso de Su hija la princesa Yasmín de Ágrabah, y Su Sobrina la princesa Yasmina. en este caso, hija de la princesa Yasmín de Ágrabah. Sora y todos los del palacio Real De Ágrabah, Vivieron muy Felices y contentos. incluso Yasmín, y Su hija Yasmina, la nueva princesa de Ágrabah. que ahora, vive feliz de nuevo con su madre Yasmín.  
-  
-  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Hearts V. The Power Of The Darcknes. El Poder De La Oscuridad.

Sora Yasmín y su hija Yasmina, han vuelto al Palacio de Ágrabah, después de que Yasmina, Resucitase a la esposa de Sora. nada más, vamos a empezar a Ver la quinta Parte de Kingdom Hearts. The Power Of The Darcknes. El Poder De La Oscuridad.

Capítulo 1. Yasmín y Yasmína, charlan de sus Cosas.

la Princesa Yasmín de Ágrabah, y su hija yasmina, estaban en el palacio Real de Ágrabah, junto Con Sora y sus ayudantes Donnald y Goofy. la Princesa Yasmina dijo a su madre: oye mamá. tengo que decirte Algo, que no te dije desde que Aladdín mi padre, nos separó. la princesa Yasmín dijo a Yasmina: adelante, habla y dime lo que me tengas que decir. en ese momento, la princesa Yasmina, dijo a su madre: Verás mamá, Solo quiero decirte, Si tu me habías pegado de pequeña. la princesa Yasmín dijo a Su hija Yasmina: Yasmina? Sabes que yo no te pegaría nunca. Yasmina dijo a Su madre Yasmín: Ya lo Sabía mamá. pero quería oirlo de tu propia Boca. la princesa Yasmín dijo a Yasmina: bien, pues ya lo sabes Hija Mía. yo no te he pegado nunca. si tu tenías esas señales en la espalda, es por que tu padre Aladdín, si te pegaba, y además con la correa. Yasmina dijo a su madre Yasmín: entonces, porque el juez te quitó mi custodia mamá? yasmín dijo a yasmina: verás yasmina. tu estabas llena de señales de malos tratos. Verdad? yasmina dijo a su madre: si mamá. yasmín dijo a su hija yasmina: bien. pues el juez, viendo tu estado de señales, le valía cualquier declaración. porque como no había pruebas de quien te pegó, pues ganó tu padre. yasmina dijo a su madre yasmín: y tu no hiciste nada mamá? yasmín dijo a su hija yasmina: no hubiera servido de nada hija. Aladdín, tu padre, se quedó con tu custodia, y el juez, me proibió que te volviera a ver de nuevo. yasmina dijo a su madre yasmín: y te quedaste triste verdad? yasmín dijo a yasmina: mira hija. Claro que yo me quedé triste. tardé 60 días en salir de una Depresión. lo que pasa esque, caí en otra depresión, cuando me contaron que Te habías escapado de casa de tu padre, y te habías refugiado en una Calle de Gitanos. yasmina dijo a su madre: lo siento mamá. pero no podía quedarme en esa casa y con ese salvaje de mi padre Aladdín. yasmín dijo a su hija yasmina: me alegro por tí yasmina, me alegro por tí. si no te hubieras escapado, no se donde estarías ahora. yasmina dijo a su madre yasmín: no lo sé mamá, no lo sé. pero quizás estaría muerta. yasmín dijo a su hija: no digas eso hija mía, no digas eso. tu estás viva. yasmina dijo a su madre yasmín: Gracias yasmín, Gracias de nuevo. Sora dijo a la princesa yasmín: que cariño. ya estás contenta de tener a tu hija de nuevo. Verdad? yasmín dijo a Sora: claro que sí Sora, Claro que sí. en ese momento, yasmín dijo a su hija yasmina: he yasmina. puedes venir un momento? yasmina dijo a su madre yasmín: si mamá? ahora Voy. la madre de yasmina dijo: vale yasmina, te espero en el cuarto. yasmina dijo a su madre yasmín: de acuerdo. ahora voy. después dijo a Sora: Sora? te puedo contar un Secreto? Sora dijo a Yasmina: claro que sí yasmina, Claro que sí. yasmina dijo a Sora: verás Sora. respecto a lo de Rafa, que te dije que es mi esposo, pues creo ,que lo Voy a dejar, porque es un vago. y yo a un vago que siempre está durmiendo, pues yo no lo quiero como esposo. que opinas de eso Sora? Sora dijo a la hija de yasmín yasmina: no lo se yasmina. que devo decir? yasmina dijo a Sora: nada, solo quiero saber si estoy haciendo lo correcto con Rafa. Sora dijo a Yasmina: pues, mira yasmina. si tu creés que Rafa es un vago, que por cierto lo es, pues, Naturalmente deves dejarlo, y ¡que le den por el culo! esa es mi opiñón. ahora, tu decides. Yasmina dijo a Sora: Gracias Sora. eso es lo que quería Saber. Rafa vendrá a al Palacio, para que vuelva a mi antigua casa con él. pues en cuanto venga, le diré que lo siento Rafa, pero yo no puedo estar con un vago como tú. Sora dijo a yasmina: muy bien yasmina. pero que harás después de que le dejes? yasmina dijo a Sora: pues me buscaré a otro chico. o mejor nó. Sora dijo a yasmina: deves hacer, lo que tu creas justo por supuesto. yasmina dijo a Sora: Gracias Sora. bueno. pues nada. voy a ver que quiere mi madre. Vale? Sora dijo a yasmina: vale yasmina. venga, hasta luego. yasmina, se marchó hacia el dormitorio. cuando llegó dijo a su madre yasmín: que quieres mamá? yasmín dijo a su hija yasmina: ven. quítate esa Ropa, y ponte este Vestido que yo te he hecho. Yasmina dijo a su madre: gracias mamá. cuando estés lista, Sales para que yo te vea, y Sora también. Yasmina dijo a su madre yasmín: Vale mamá? ahora Salgo. en ese momento, yasmín, salió del cuarto. mientras yasmina, se quitaba esa Ropa, y se ponía una falda de Color Azúl cián, y un sujetador de color Azúl cián, y unas capatillas de color marrones con pedrería. después de haberse puesto el vestido y las zapatillas, Yasmina, Salió del Dormitorio, y se hacercó hacia su madre yasmín, y la dijo: como estoy con este Vestido mamá? yasmín dijo a su hija yasmina¡estás guapísima hija mía! Sora dijo a yasmina¡estás perfecta! con ese vestido, eres igual, a tu madre. yasmina dijo a Sora y a su madre yasmín: gracias Mamá, y Gracias Sora. Sora, yasmina, yasmín, Donnald y Goofy, se sentaron a Comer en el Salón comedor con su padre el Sultán de Ágrabah en el centro, presidiendo la mesa.

Capítulo 2. El Rey Mickey Mouse, Regresa De Nuevo A Ágrabah, Para Anunciar A Sora De Un Poder Oscuro.

mientras Yasmina, Sora, Yasmín, Donnald, Goofy y el Sultán de Ágrabah, estaban comiendo en el Salón real, Rafa el novio de la princesa yasmina, apareció por el palacio. en ese momento, Rasul dijo a Rafa: que es lo que quiere usted señor Rafa? el chaval Rafa dijo a Rasul: necesito ver a mi esposa yasmina. Rasul dijo a Rafa: venga con migo, le llevaré a donde está su esposa yasmina. en ese momento, Rasul Cogió a Rafa de la mano, y lo llevó hasta el gran salón real del palacio de Ágrabah. cuando llegaron al Salón Real, Rasul dijo al Sultán: majestad? os traigo a Rafa. Yasmina dijo¡Rafa! que haces aquí? Rafa dijo a yasmina: he venido a buscarte, para que vuelvas con migo a mi casa. yasmina dijo a Rafa: lo siento Rafa, pero yo no me separo otra vez de mi madre. Rafa dijo a yasmina: que has dicho yasmina? Sora dijo a Rafa: mira chaval. no seas tan pesado. yasmina te acaba de decir que no quiere volver a esa estúpida casucha con tigo. ¡Vago! que eres un ¡Vago! Rafa dijo a yasmina¡y que haces con ese vestido enseñando el canalillo de tus pechos! yasmina dijo a Rafa: no te importa Vale? Rafa dijo a yasmina¡quítate ahora mismo ese vestido, y ponte la Ropa que tenías antes! yasmina dijo a Rafa: lo siento Rafa. ¡pero ni tú¡ni ningún hombre, amí me dá órdenes! Rafa dijo a yasmina: que me quieres decir con eso yasmina? yasmina dijo a Rafa¡estás Sordo¡te he dicho que ni tú¡ni ningún hombre, amí me da órdenes! Rafa dijo a Yasmina: eso quiere decir que, yasmina dijo a Rafa¡sí¡eso es lo que quiere decir¡hemos terminado Rafa¡te abandono con tu Vaguería! Rafa dijo a yasmina: de acuerdo yasmina, ya lo he entendido. pues nada. adiós amada mía. yasmina dijo a Rafa¡Rafa¡ya no te amo para nada¡así que coge la puerta, y lárgate! Rafa dijo a yasmina: pero yasmina, yasmina dijo a Rafa: estás Sordo Rafa¡coge la puerta por la que has venido, y lárgate! Rafa dijo a Yasmina: como quieras yasmina¡no volverás a ver mi cara! yasmina dijo a Rafa¡andá yá¡Tontolaba! que eres mas Tontolaba que haya conocido. Rafa? después de haber oido esas palabras de la Boca de yasmina, Cogió la puerta del palacio real de Ágrabah, y se marchó para siempre, solo por Ágrabah hacia la Calle Candor número 9, ha reacer su Vida. mientras tanto en el Palacio Real de Ágrabah, Sora dijo a yasmina: me alegro por tí yasmina. así, que se vaya con su vaguería a otra parte. yasmina dijo a Sora: Gracias Sora, te devo una. hag, se estaba poniendo insoportable. Sora dijo a Yasmina. ¡Si Señorita yasmina¡así se habla! y ahora, vamos a pasear por la calle. quieres? yasmina dijo a Sora: vale Sora. vamos a la calle a pasear un Ratito por Ágrabah. yasmina dijo a su madre: mamá, nos vamos a pasear por Ágrabah un Ratito vale? yasmín dijo a su hija: vale. pero no te separes mucho vale? yasmina dijo a su madre yasmín: vale mamá. no nos separaremos demasiado. yasmín dijo a Sora: espera Sora. toma este teléfono móvil, para que si hay problemas, yamarte en seguida vale? Sora dijo a Yasmín: pero yasmín. ese es tu teléfono móvil. como me lo vas a dar. te quedas tu sin Móvil. yasmín dijo a Sora: no te apures Sora. es uno de los muchos teléfonos móviles que tengo. lo que pasa, es que también tiene contrato, cuando lo hice por primera Vez. Sora dijo a Yasmín: vale yasmín. pues nada, nos vamos a pasear fuera, yasmina y yó. yasmín dijo a Sora: venga, vale. hasta luego. en ese momento, Sora y yasmina, Salieron a la calle a pasear y a charlar. Yasmina dijo a Sora: Sora? puedo decirte algo, bueno. Algo que seguramente te dejará elado. Sora dijo a yasmina: Suelta la pregunta yasmina. yasmina dijo a Sora: verás Sora. me parece que me enamorado de tí. por eso te pedí que durmieras con migo. por que me enamoré desde el momento en el que te conocí por dentro. pero como ya te dije que yo no era una Puta, no te pedí que hiciéramos el Amor. Sora dijo a yasmina: mira yasmina. me gustaría compartir contigo este amor que tu me das. pero ya estoy casado con tu madre, y no puedo salir con tigo. yasmina dijo a Sora: no importa Sora. no voy a obligarte. en parte, porque amí no me gusta obligar a nadie. Sora dijo a yasmina: gracias yasmina. sabía que lo entenderías. mientras Sora y yasmina estaban paseando por la calle de Ágrabah, El Rey Mickey Mouse, había llegado de nuevo a Ágrabah, y le dijo a la princesa yasmín: hola yasmín. yasmín dijo a Mickey: ha, hola mickey. El Rey Mickey dijo a yasmín: has visto Por aquí a Sora? la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, dijo a Mickey: no, no he visto a Sora. está paseando con mi hija yasmina por Ágrabah. hay problemas graves? el Rey Mickey dijo a la princesa yasmín: pues, sí. hay muchos problemas. yasmín dijo a Mickey: cuéntamelos a mí, y ahora llamaré a Sora, para que se los cuente a Él. el rey Mickey dijo a yasmín: de acuerdo. verás. me he enterado que la oscuridad, ha regresado. yasmín dijo a Mickey: ha regresado otra Vez la Malvada princesa yasmín oscura? Mickey dijo a yasmín¡nó¡la malvada princesa yasmín, nó¡Algo mucho peor! yasmín dijo a Mickey: quien¡dime¡quien ha regresado! Mickey dijo a la princesa yasmín: ha regresado¡el Sultán de Ágrabah malvado! yasmín dijo a Mickey: mi padre oscuro? Mickey dijo a yasmín¡sí¡tu padre oscuro! pero el Solo es el acompañante. porque detrás de él, ha regresado Darcknes. yasmín dijo a Mickey: la niña esa llamada Darcknes? Mickey dijo a la princesa yasmín: sí. Darcknes. pero esta vez trae con sigo, The Power Of The Darcknes. o sea, el poder de la oscuridad. la princesa yasmín dijo a Mickey¡no puede ser¡no, no es posible¡The Power Of The Darcknes! y eso es muy peligroso? Mickey dijo a la princesa yasmín: sí yasmín. es muy peligroso. The Power Of The Darcknes, puede aniquilar todos los mundos de un Solo Golpe. yasmín dijo a Mickey: podemos derrotar el The Power Of The Darcknes? Mickey dijo a yasmín: si no derrotamos al Sultán oscuro, no podremos detener ese arma. y esta Vez, iremos todos. los 6, a enfrentarnos a la Malvada Darcknes. yasmín dijo a Mickey: Gracias majestad. Mickey dijo: no tardéis mucho, os espero en el lugar oscuro. o mejor dicho, en la oscuridad Absoluta. hasta luego. yasmín dijo a Mickey: Adiós majestad. en ese moménto la princesa yasmín cogió el Móvil, y llamó a Sora:

Capítulo 3. Sora Recibe La Mala Noticia de La Oscuridad.

en ese momento, el teléfono de Sora, Comenzó a Sonar. Ring, Ring, Ring. en ese Momento, Sora Cogió el Teléfono Móvil y dijo: quien? la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah dijo a Sora: Sora? Sora dijo: si yasmín? soy yó. que quieres? yasmín dijo: Sora? tenemos problemas muy Graves Sora. puedes Venir? Sora dijo: Claro que sí yasmín? en un minuto, estoy allí. en esos momentos, Sora dijo a Yasmina: yasmina, nos vamos al palacio de Ágrabah. tenemos problemas y muy Graves. yasmina dijo a Sora: de acuerdo, vámonos al palacio. en esos momentos, Sora y Yasmina, echaron a correr hasta el Palacio de Ágrabah. cuando llegaron al palacio Real de Ágrabah, Sora dijo a la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah: que ocurre yasmín? yasmín dijo a Sora y a Yasmina: Sora? hija Mia? me temo que Tengo que deciros algo terrible. Sora dijo a la Princesa yasmín de Ágrabah: suéltalo ya yasmín. yasmín dijo a los 2: chicos la malvada Darcknes, ha regresado con un Secuaz, que es mi padre oscuro, y un Arma Muy poderosa llamada The Power Of The Darcknes. Sora dijo: y que pasa con eso yas? yasmín dijo a Sora: Sora? ese Arma, puede aniquilar todo el Planeta Disney's, con una Sola invocación. Sora dijo¡dios mío¡eso es Terrible! hay Alguna Forma de Detener ese Arma Poderosa? yasmín dijo a Sora: no Sora. para Detener ese Arma, antes tienes que acabar con mi padre oscuro. si no, no podrás detener ese Arma poderosa. Yasmina dijo a su Madre yasmín: oye mamá. si ese arma poderosa llega a tocar el planeta, que pasaría? yasmín dijo a la princesa yasmina: pueden pasar 2 cosas. una. es que alcanze el planeta Disney's, y muramos todos los que habitamos el Planeta, y 2. que Solo quiera destruir la ciudad de Ágrabah entera, y matar a todos los Agrabianos y Agrabianas. yasmina dijo a su madre¡eso no podemos permitirlo mamá! yasmín dijo a yasmina: lo sé yasmina, lo Sé. pero no podemos hacer nada hasta que el Rey Mickey, nos Vea en la oscuridad Absoluta. Sora dijo a Yasmín: así que tenemos que volver a la oscuridad Absoluta Verdad? yasmín dijo a Sora: sí Sora. tenemos que volver a la Oscuridad Absoluta. yasmina dijo a su madre yasmín¡Mamá¡tengo un plan, que no puede Fallar! la madre de yasmina yasmín, dijo a su hija: que pasa yasmina? cual es tu Plan? yasmina dijo a su madre yasmín: tienes que habisar a todos los ciudadanos y ciudadanas de Ágrabah, y decirles que nuestra ciudad¡corre peligro! mientras yó voy a Abisar a Rafa. me acompañas Sora? Sora dijo a Yasmina: claro que si yasmina. vamos a avisar a Rafa. para que lo Sepa. en ese momento, yasmina y Sora, salieron a Todo Gás del Palacio Real De Ágrabah, hacia la Calle Candor número 9. pero cuando llegaron, se encontraron Con Todas las Casuchas destruidas. en ese momento, Sora dijo a Yasmina: yasmina, tengo que buscar entre los escombros a Rafa. me ayudas a encontrarle? yasmina dijo a Sora: sí Sora. ¡pero deprisa¡no tenemos mucho tiempo! entonces Sora y yasmina, revolvieron todos los escombros, y sacaron a Rafa y a su nueva mujer Paula. los dos estaban muertos Yasmina dijo a Sora: porqué Sora? porqué han muerto. Sora dijo a yasmina: hemos llegado Tarde. Rafa y su mujer Paula, han muerto. lo Siento yasmina. que diós los acoja en su Gloria eterna. yasmina dijo a Sora: pues nada Sora. vámonos al Palacio, aquí ya no tenemos nada que hacer. en ese momento, Sora dijo a yasmina: venga? Calma yasmina. todos nos morimos cuando nos llega la hora. la muerte es inavitable. de la Misma manera, que nuestra muerte junto con todo el planeta, también será inevitable. yasmina dijo a Sora: venga, vámonos al palacio Real de Ágrabah Sora dijo a yasmina: vámonos de aquí. en ese momento, Sora y yasmina, Salieron de los amasijos de la Calle Candor, hacia el palacio Real de Ágrabah. cuando llegaron al palacio Real de Ágrabah, la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah dijo a Sora y a su hija yasmina: chicos, me he puesto en contacto por telepatía con las otras 6 princesas del Corazón, para que vengan a ayudarnos en la lucha por la supervivencia, y por nuestro planeta. Sora dijo a la princesa yasmín: has llamado a los de Ágrabah para que evacúen la ciudad? la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah dijo a Sora: si Sora¡ya les he habisado a Todos. Sora dijo a la princesa yasmín: pues nada Yas, a esperar a las demás princesas del Corazón. Yasmín dijo a Sora: oye Sora. sabes que yo soy la única princesa que tiene mas poder Sobre todas las demás? Sora dijo a la princesa yasmín: entonces, tu eres la Séptima princesa del Corazón? Yasmín dijo a Sora: nó Sora. yo soy la Sexta princesa del Corazón. y además, Solo yo soy la del Corazón Supremo. la Séptima Princesa del Corazón, es, es, es¡es una niñata de pelo Rubio que no me Cáe nada bien! Sora dijo a la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah: y como se llama esa niñata? la Princesa yasmín dijo a Sora¡se llama Alicia! Sora dijo a yasmín: pero solo tu puedes llamar a las demás princesas? o ellas también pueden llamarte a tí. yasmín dijo a Sora: nó Sora. nó. las Demás princesas del Corazón, no pueden llamarme amí. Solo yo puedo llamarlas a ellas. Solo pueden hacer eso, las princesas supremas del Corazón. en este caso, yo que soy una princesa del Corazón Supremo. mientras estaban hablando Sora y Yasmín de las 6 Princesas restantes del Corazón, Ariel, Bella, Aurora, Cenicienta, Blancanieves y Alicia, habían llegado a Ágrabah, y al Palacio Real de Ágrabah. en ese momento Ariel dijo a Bella: oye Bella. para que creés que nos ha llamado la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah? Bella dijo a Ariel: no lo Se Ariel. seguramente, habrá problemas Graves. solo nos llama, cuando hay problemas Graves. Alicia dijo a las demás: yo creo que yasmín nos llama para sus tonterías.

Capítulo 4. Las 7 Princesas del Corazón, Sora y Yasmina, Parten Hacia La Oscuridad Absoluta.

Mientras las 6 princesas Restantes del Corazón, hablaban entre sí, la hija de yasmín, hablaba con Sora, y le decía: oye Sora? tu creés que las princesas del Corazón habrán venido a Agrabah? Sora dijo a Yasmina: no lo sé yasmina. seguramente, Sí. habrán venido a Ágrabah. yasmina dijo a Sora: pues si ya han venido, vamos a recibirlas. nó? Sora dijo a yasmina: pues vamos a recibir a las princesas del corazón. en ese momento, Sora y yasmina, salieron al Vestíbulo del palacio de Ágrabah, y abrieron la puerta. allí estaban las 6 princesas restantes del Corazón. Ariel, Bella, Aurora, Cenicienta, Blancanieves y Alicia. sora dijo a las 6 princesas del Corazón¡hola chicas! las 6 princesas del Corazón: dijeron a Sora¡hola Sora! Sora dijo a las 6 princesas del Corazón: ya veo que me conocéis. eso está bíen. Ariel dijo a Sora: donde está la princesa suprema del Corazón yasmín? yasmina dijo¡hola Ariel! yo soy su hija yasmina. Ariel dijo a yasmina: me alegro de conocerte yasmina. Bella dijo a yasmina: hola yasmina. yo Soy Bella. yasmina dijo a Bella¡hola Bella. yo soy yasmina. Bella dijo a yasmina: no hace falta que te presentes yasmina, ya te conozco. y las demás chicas también verdad chicas? las 4 princesas restantes del corazón dijeron a Bella: si Bella, si que conocemos a la hija de nuestra princesa suprema del Corazón. yasmina dijo: ha, pues nada. si ya me conocéis, pues nada. Sora dijo a las 6 princesas del Corazón: venid por aquí, que os voy a llevar a ver a Yasmín. que creo que os a llamado. Yasmina dijo a Sora: no te preocupes Sora. yo las llevaré ante la princesa yasmín. en ese momento, la princesa yasmina llevó a las 6 princesas del Corazón ante Yasmín, la princesa Suprema del Corazón. ya ante la princesa yasmín, la princesa blancanieves dijo: yasmín? para que nos has llamado? la princesa yasmín dijo a las 6 princesas del Corazón¡escuchadme todas¡tenemos problemas, y muy graves! la princesa Ariel dijo a yasmín: que es lo que pasa yasmín? la princesa yasmín dijo a Ariél y a las demás: el Rey Mickey ha venido a Ágrabah, y me ha dicho que mi padre oscuro, ha regresado acompañado de Darcknes, la malvada niña oscura. pero eso no es Todo. la malvada niña Oscura, ha traido con sigo un Arma muy poderosa llamada The Power Of The Darcknes. este Arma, es una invocación peligrosísima, que puede Acabar con todo el Planeta Disney's entero. La princesa Blancanieves dijo a yasmín: y eso que tiene que ver con nosotras yasmín? la princesa yasmín dijo a las 6 princesas del Corazón ¡pero, Vosotras sois tontas¡como que que tiene que ver con vosotras¡tiene que ver mucho con vosotras! la princesa Cenicienta dijo a yasmín: yasmín? tenemos que proteger a Sora Verdad? yasmín dijo a cenicienta: no cenicienta, no exactamente a Sora: a Sora, y a todo el Planeta Disney's. Somos las que mandamos en todo el Planeta Disney's. y por eso, tenemos que proteger a todos sus ocupantes. Cenicienta dijo a yasmín: pues si es nuestro dever, lo haremos yasmín. yasmín dijo a cenicienta: Gracias Cenicienta, y gracias a todas. pues nada, vámonos hacia¡la Oscuridad Absoluta! y diciendo estas palabras, la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, yasmina, Sora y las 6 princesas del Corazón partieron hacia la oscuridad Absoluta. la princesa yasmín dijo a Todos: esta es la oscuridad Absoluta. ¡ya hemos llegado! las 6 princesas del Corazón, yasmina, Sora, Donnald y Goofy, miraron por todo su Alrededor, y vieron que todo lo que había en la oscuridad, era solamente, un camino morado, de color oscuro, y con nubes moradas, y amenazadoras de tormenta oscura. las 6 princesas del Corazón dijeron a Yasmín: y ahora yasmín? que vamos hacer aquí en la oscuridad Absoluta? yasmín dijo a Todas las princesas del Corazón, a Sora, a Yasmina, a Donald y A Goofy: no podemos hacer nada, hasta que no encontremos a Mickey en la oscuridad Absoluta. en ese momento, el Rey Mickey Mouse, Apareció en la oscuridad Absoluta, y dijo a las 6 princesas del Corazón, Yasmín, yasmina, Sora y Goofy y Donnald¡hola chicos¡lamento haber tardado Tanto! pero ya estoy aquí. La princesa Yasmín dijo a Mickey: oye mickey. nos vamos a derrotar a esos dos personajes oscuros? Mickey dijo a Donnald y Goofy: estáis listos chicos? Donnald dijo a Mickey: si majestad. yo estoy listo para todo. Goofy dijo a Mickey¡hajá! yo también majestad, vamos a derrotar a esos malditos personajes oscuros. ¡hajiá! Mickey dijo a las 6 princesas del Corazón: bueno chicas, tenéis que luchar con ímpetu y Coraje. Vale? las princesas del Corazón dijeron a Mickey¡de acuerdo majestad¡lo haremos! el Rey Mickey dijo a las 6 princesas del Corazón¡Así es chicas! y otra cosa más. iréis a las órdenes de la princesa Suprema del Corazón¡yasmín! princesa de Ágrabah. la princesa yasmín dijo al Rey Mickey: yó? yó? yo majestad? el Rey Mickey dijo a yasmín¡así es yasmín! tu serás la encargada de esto. yasmín dijo a Mickey: gracias majestad, por confiar en mí, para esta misión. Mickey dijo a Donnald, Goofy, Sora y yasmina¡Vosotros también iréis con la princesa suprema del Corazón¡yasmín! Sora dijo: gracias majestad. yasmina dijo: lo mismo digo, majestad. Mickey dijo a la tropa¡en Marcha! en ese momento, Yasmín, dió las órdenes a la tropa, y se pusieron en marcha hacia más alla de la oscuridad Absoluta. sin mirar hacia atrás como grandes héroes.

Capítulo 5. La Oscuridad Negra. La Batalla Final.

mientras toda la tropa de héroes seguidos de Cerca por la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, como princesa suprema del Corazón. a quien el Rey Mickey ha puesto toda su confianza, se adentraron poco a poco, en los dominios de la Oscuridad Negra. un lugar Tétrico y oscuro, en el que no se Vé Nada, de Nada. pero nuestros buenos héroes al mando de la princesa suprema del Corazón. yasmín? no tienen nada que temer. el Rey Mickey dijo a Todos¡Alto¡ya hemos llegado a los dominios de la Oscuridad Negra! la princesa yasmín dijo¡Aaaalto! en ese momento, la tropa de yasmín, se detuvo en seco. yasmín dijo a todos: mirad chicos y princesas. la oscuridad Negra. el lugar al que nadie a podido llegar. las 6 princesas del Corazón dijeron a yasmín: que tétrico es esto yasmín. yasmín dijo: chicas? lo sé. aquí nació ese malvado Clón mío. Sora dijo a yasmina: da miedo he yasmina? yasmina dijo a Sora: sí Sora. da mucho miedo. yasmina dijo a Su madre: mamá. este es el lugar de la malvada princesa yasmín? la madre yasmín dijo a su hija yasmina: sí hija mía. este es el lugar, donde nació mi clón. pero no solo eso. si no que ahora, es el lugar de mi malvado padre. mi padre oscuro. al que tenemos que derrotar antes de enfrentarnos a la malvada Darcknes. claro que cuando estemos derrotando a mi padre oscuro, Darcknes, puede aprovecharse de nosotros, y lanzar su poderosísimo Conjuro The Power Of The Darcknes. lo cual, resultaremos todos muertos. porque no podremos hacer nada, hasta que derrotemos a mi malvado Padre, que será su escudo protector. yasmina dijo a su madre: será fácil derrotar a su escudo Mamá? yasmín dijo a su hija yasmina: nó hija mía, nó. no será tan fácil derrotar a su escudo protector. mi malvado padre, tiene una fuerza descomunal. si era mi padre, el que me pegaba cuando yo solo tenía 9 años de edad, este que es el Malvado, imagínate lo que nos puede hacer. podría incluso hasta matarnos. Sora dijo a yasmín: oye yasmín. tu eres su hija. no podrías convencerle de que no haga daño a este Planeta? Yasmín dijo a Sora: nó Sora. no puedo. aunque sí. es cierto que mi Sangre, es igual a la de mi malvado Padre. pero no se puede mezclar el bién, Con el Mal. no somos compatibles en nada Sora. Mickey dijo a todos ¡atención todos¡tenemos problemas gravísimos! en ese momento la malvada Darcknes y su escudo protector salieron al encuentro de la Tropa, y dijeron: habéis venido a morir. ja ja ja ja ja ja já. la princesa yasmín dijo a todos¡estamos muertos! Sora dijo a yasmín: no digas tonterías yasmín. ¡como vamos a estár muertos! yasmina dijo a Sora: si algo tiene mi madre yasmín, es que nunca se equivoca. Sora dijo a yasmina: si tu lo dices yasmina, será verdad. pero vamos a luchar ya, porque ya están allí. en ese momento, yasmín dijo a todos¡atención todos. tenemos que hacer algo para acabar con ellos¡de momento, vamos a derrotar a mi malvado padre que es su escudo Protector! listas chicas? las 6 princesas del corazón dijeron a la princesa suprema del Corazón, yasmín: si yasmín¡estamos listas! la princesa yasmín dijo a toda su tropa¡a por éeeeeeeeel! en ese momento, las 6 princesas del corazón, atacaron al escudo protector de la Malvada Darcknes, haciéndole vastánte daño a su PM de vida. el escudo Protector de la malvada Darcknes, era demasiado fuerte, y no pudieron derrotarle Fácilmente. el malvado Sultán dijo¡ahora preparáos a sufrir mi hira Oscura¡vaís a aprender a no jugar con un escudo oscuro! en ese momento, el malvado escudo protector de Darcknes, lanzó un montonazo de Rayos super poderosos, contra nuestros amigos y Héroes. yasmina dijo a su madre¡mamá¡Déjame acabar con el malvado escudo protector de la malvada Darcknes! yasmín dijo a su hija¡adelante yasmína¡Acaba con el Sultán malvado y oscuro de una vez por todas! en ese momento, yasmina dijo a su malvado tío¡muy bien¡ahora tendrás que enfrentarte a la imparable Yasmina Alian Nights! en ese momento, el malvado Sultán de Ágrabah, dijo a yasmina: dejemos que se ocupe de eso Darcknes. en ese momento, el malvado escudo protector, invocó a la malvada Darcknes, y apareció en frente de las narices de yasmina. la malvada Darcknes dijo a yasmina¡muy bien niñata insolente¡ahora bas a desear no haberte entrometido en mis malvados planes de conquista del mundo! en ese momento Darcknes, Alzó sus manos hacia el Cielo y dijo¡The Power Of The Darcknes! la princesa yasmín dijo a los demás¡o nó¡está a punto de lanzar el Conjuro superpoderoso! las princesas dijeron a la princesa suprema del corazón¡haz Algo! yasmín dijo a las princesas¡no se puede hacer nada, hasta que no derrotemos al escudo protector! yasmín volvió a decir¡pero, espera! las 6 princesas del Corazón dijeron a Yasmín: que pasa yas? la princesa yasmín dijo a las princesas¡hay una persona, que si puede cambiar las Tornas¡y esa persona es, Mi Madre Sauntered! Necesito invocarla¡atención todos tenéis que entretener todos al monstruo, para que yo pueda imvocarla! está claro? las princesas dijeron a la princesa Suprema del Corazón yasmín: si yas. está claro, en ese momento Mickey, Donnald, Goofy, Sora, yasmina y las 6 princesas, emprendieron una feróz Batalla con el escudo de Darcknes, mientras la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, alzó las manos al cielo, mientras decía: espíritus que me habéis dado estos poderes, hacer que toda mi tropa, me ceda sus poderes mentales, cuyo cuales voy a ejecutar para invocar a una persona que lleva ya mucho tiempo muerta. ¡invoco, a mi querida madre Sauntered, para acabar con vosotros dos¡y la uso, para fusionarme con ella, formando así, a la todo poderosa SaunYasmín¡pelea con migo si te atreves Darcknes! en ese momento, la fuerza de yasmín y su PM de vida, se puso en mitad púrpura, y mitad ORO. la malvada Darcknes, dijo a SaunYasmín: no me importa tu maldita¡fusión¡SaunYasmín¡voy a Machacarte como a los demás! en ese momento, Darcknes, activó su The Power Of The Darcknes, y dijo¡voy a lanzar mi The Power Of The Darcknes, contra este maldito planeta, Borrandos a todos del mapa del planeta, y destruyendo todo el Planeta¡i ni siquiera, podréis evitarlo! en ese momento, la malvada Darcknes, lanzó su terrible Rayo llamado The Power Of The Darcknes, contra el Planeta. pero en ese momento la princesa SaunYasmín dijo a Darcknes¡no tengas tanta prisa Darcknes¡porque mientras el Rey Mickey y toda mi tropa lucha, voy a coger a mi hija yasmina, para fusionarme por tercera Vez con ella, formando a, SaunYasmínYasmina¡muy poderosa por cierto¡pelea con migo a Ahora Darcknes, porque voy a dejarte Cáo en Dos Segundos. en ese momento, la princesa SaunYasmínYasmina, creció lo menos 100 Metros de Altura, y su fuerza de PM, se puso en Color Púrpura azulada. la princesa SaunYasmínYasmina, alzó sus manos al cielo, y formó una de las más terribles Bolas fuertes. la Bola de Color Negro. con una fuerza de 50000 puntos de fuerza, la bola de Rayos Negros, era la más potente de todas las Bolas jamas creadas por la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah. la princesa SaunYasmínYasmina dijo a la malvada Darcknes¡prepárate para moríiiiiiiiiiir! en ese momento, el rayo de Darcknes, estaba a punto de Alcanzar el planeta Disney's. en ese momento, SaunYasmínYasmina dijo a la malvada Darcknes¡este es mi poder oculto¡prueba ahora mi poder oculto Darcknes! en ese momento, la princesa SaunYasmínYasmina, lanzó su terrible y potente Bola de Rayos negros contra el escudo protector, destruyendo el escudo protector de la malvada Darcknes, que es el malvado Sultán de Ágrabah. en ese momento, el terrible Rayo de The Power Of The Darcknes, fue detenido, y no llegó al planeta Disney's. en ese momento, Darcknes, dijo a la princesa SaundYasmínYasmina¡maldita seas princesa SaunYasmínYasmina¡voy a destruirte de una vez por todas! pero la princesa SaunYasmínYasmina, dijo a Darcknes¡vas a morir, maldita Niñata llamada Darcknes! y en ese momento, la Princesa SaunYasmínYasmina, lanzó su terrible Bola de Rayos Negros, que ha vuelto a Crear, contra la malvada Darcknes. Darcknes dijo¡nóooooooooooooooo! la bola de Rayos Negros, Alcanzó de lleno a la malvada Darcknes, destruyendo la oscuridad para siempre, ya que la malvada Niña Darcknes, acabó siendo destruida, para siempre: en ese momento, la princesa SaunYasmínYasmina, se desfusionó, transformándose en la Princesa yasmín. en ese momento, Mickey dijo a Sora: has visto Sora la gran potencia de la princesa yasmín? Sora dijo al Rey Mickey: sí mickey. ya lo he visto. ya he visto la potencia increible de la princesa yasmín. Yasmín dijo a Sora: has visto toda la fuerza que tengo Sora? Sora dijo a la princesa Yasmín: si cariño. si he visto la fuerza que tienes yasmín. eres muy fuerte. y has derrotado al escudo de la malvada Darcknes, y a la malvada Darcknes Transformada en SaunYasmínYasmina. yasmín dijo a Todos: ese era mi gran poder oculto. espero que os haya gustado. las princesas del corazón, dijeron a la princesa suprema del Corazón supremo: pues nada, nosotras ya nos vamos. que tengáis mucha suerte. Sora dijo a las princesas del Corazón: gracias a todas? y hasta siempre. las princesas del corazón, escepto la princesa suprema del corazón, desaparecieron de la vista de Sora, y regresaron a sus mundos. en ese momento, Yasmina dijo a su madre: mamá. como has sacado a tu madre del cielo? la madre yasmín dijo a su hija yasmina: simplemente, he usado su espíritu para meterlo en mi cuerpo y transformarme en SaunYasmín. luego cogí tu espíritu, y lo metí en mi cuerpo, para transformarme en SaunYasmínYasmina. yasmina dijo¡no me lo puedo creér! Sora dijo a yasmina: pues, Creételo yasmina, creételo. Mickey dijo a los que quedaron¡Bueno! pues nosotros, nos volvemos al castillo Disney's, para quedarnos todos juntos en el castillo: ya he despedido al sultán de Ágrabah, por vosotros. yasmín, yasmina, Donnald y Goofy junto con el Rey Mickey, regresaron a Ágrabah. una vez en Ágrabah, Donnald con su magia, sacó una nave Gumi, y con ella, montados, Sora se despidió de Ágrabah, para siempre. y juntas ya por fín Yasmín y su hija Yasmina, junto con su esposo Sora, y los ayudantes de Sora, Donnald y Goofy, regresaron al Castillo Disney's, donde todos juntos en companía de la reina de Disney's y Deissy, la novia de Donnald, vivieron felices y contentos, para siempre jamás. sin problemas de oscuridad, y sin puertas hacia la oscuridad.

FIN DEL LIBRO DE KINGDOM HEARTS. 

Derechos de autor por Kingdom Hearts. Square-Enix y Disney's.

(C) Copirryght Corporation Square-Enix y Disney's 2004/2005  
-  
-  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


End file.
